Neighbor of Mine
by gooddame
Summary: Klaus comes home after a long day at work to hear his new neighbor moving in. Trying to sleep he goes over to their apartment to get them to stop making noise intent on yelling he forgets his words when he sees her. Just a short story, I own nothing just my thought process. If you like it or want to continue let me know :)
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl

Klaus was finally home after a long day at work with his father and his brother Elijah, he heard his new neighbor moving around probably unpacking. He removed his coat, shirt and took of his shoes by the door walking over to the couch to pick up the sweatshirt he left there in the morning in his haste to get to work. Pulling it on he reached for the remote turning on some jazz as he sat down in the dark living room only illuminated by the moonlight through his curtains.

He was starting to drift when a loud thud hit the wall on his right at the far side of his apartment followed by an "**Ow**." So the neighbor was a woman, "_Fantastic. Cold showers Klaus,_" he thought to himself trying to get back his sleepy state. She had a different idea on how Klaus should spend the rest of his night, listening to her hammering at his walls on the other side. He really had to move.

Tiring of the noise after his five am wakeup call he turned to his left at the clock on the wall by the door 11:45. "_Sleep woman_," he willed her. He got up not bothering with his shoes walking barefoot around the side to her door knocking twice restraining himself from banging on her door. He heard the banging stop at once as light footsteps padded toward the direction of the door. Having cooled down by his walk he waited for her door to swing open so he could ask her nicely to shut up for a few hours so he could sleep six before he had to be up again.

Caroline heard a knock at the door and instantly thought she was being too loud shuffling around her apartment and was about to get chewed out by her neighbor. She bit her lip with worry as she unlocked the knob and chain above opening the door rather hesitantly. She was met with the most searing blue eyes she had ever seen, looking past them she saw the bags under them and how exhausted his face was, attractive but exhausted nonetheless. She waited for his rant but it never came, he draws her into a trance leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

Klaus saw this girl, soft curves blonde curls sticking out of her ponytail worriedly biting her lip staring into his eyes. He felt all his resolve disappear in him as her eyes bore into him one hand on her hip the other holding onto the door he steps back feeling like he's invading her space. He opened his mouth to speak once, twice before closing it not sure of what to say. He wasn't mad anymore and he wasn't sure he could stay mad at that face for long either. He heard his mouth say, "**My names Klaus, I'm your neighbor down this side**." He lamely pointed to his door now to his left.

She smiled happy not to be met with the ferocity she had expected but instead a somewhat warm welcome by a very good looking man, barefoot with tousled hair. She suddenly felt underdressed in her jeans and spaghetti top, reaching for her sweater by the door. Pulling it on she shakes his extended hand realizing she might have been staring too long she finds her words. "**Hi, I'm Caroline. sorry about the noise level I hadn't realized it had gotten so late.**" He speaks again, "**It's fine, I've just got home myself I just wanted to ask if you could stop for the night I keep rather strange early hours.**" She nods mesmerized by his words trying to hold back a moan as he speaks.

He smiles letting go of her hand, they stare for a bit more in a seemingly comfortable silence waiting for the other to add something to the experience. Not one said a word. To a stranger it might have seemed weird having to people divided by a door frame in plain awe of each other. It didn't seem unusual as he waved goodbye walking backward toward his apartment watching her head pop out to watch him go. They waved once more before respectively closing and locking their doors. She slid down hers in her excitement her knees finally giving into the jelly sensation she felt. He walked in plopped himself on the bed of his one bedroom apartment staring up at the ceiling with a huge grin on his face. Before they know daybreak comes, he awakes hearing her moving around, he checks his clock it's 6:20.

Heading to the bathroom for a shower he removes his shirt before hearing a knock at the door and figuring it his brother. He opens it to find Caroline on the other side of it with two coffee mugs and a big smile on her face. "**You said you keep weird hours and I wanted to thank you for not giving me the tongue lashing I deserved last night so I made you coffee**." She gives him a big black mug while staring at his exposed chest she says, "**Thank you**." He's not quite sure for what either last night or this morning but he invites her in to sit with him before he really has to leave.

###


	2. Chapter 2 Coffee Please

It had been weeks yet every morning it seemed he and Caroline were in a competition to see who could end up on top that day by bringing one another a cup of coffee. Today it seemed fate was on his side as he knocked on her door with two steaming cups of coffee. Checking his watch Klaus read the time, five thirty-five perfect timing to set with her a bit before taking off.

He knocked again a little louder stepping back when he heard her unlocking her door smiling as she pulled it open. She looked awful. "Ugh don't look at mu Mikaelson! I'm so sick and I'm not even cute yet." That last part was to herself but he heard it anyway smiling to himself.

He walked in behind her placing the cups on the Ikea table he helped her set up after work one day. Pulling off his coat he placed it on a chair along with his scarf coming up behind her to give her a hug. The only kind of physical interaction the two had ever had though he was sure they both were left wanting more.

His arms went around her waist turning her to face him she tried to keep her eyes on the ground but he called her name, "Caroline, look at me please." Well she had to look at him then never regretting looking up into those blue orbs until now when she really had to sneeze. "You're freezing Love," he said running his hands up and down her back feeling her shiver beneath him. "Yeah that's it." Caroline said wiping her runny nose with her handkerchief.

"Let's get you into bed," he says quietly reaching for her coffee not knowing if it was okay for her to drink it while sick. Her greedy hands took it from his own taking a sip her pale cheeks gaining some color as he watched her. "Thank you," she whispered taking his hand in her own and leading him further into the apartment where he had never been.

"Any time Love," he said nervously as he followed her to her bedroom knowing full well that nothing was going to happen now if ever. "It's way cold in here. You might've mentioned the heater is crap and there's no insulation when I moved in you know." she said wrapping her robe tighter around herself feeling the farthest thing from sexy in front of him.

"Not very neighborly of me was it?" he asked inching closer to her as she nodded in agreement. Klaus turned down her bed for her seeing the alarm clock at her bedside she followed his eyeline checking the time, "I'm sorry I've made you late again Klaus. I hope you're dad isn't pissed again." She said in-between sneezes the handkerchief he gave her being put to good use.

Klaus chuckles as he picks her up hearing her girlish squeals by his ear before she relaxes into him wrapping an arm around his neck. He carries her over to the bed placing her down on it and placing the covers over her. His fingers lingering slightly on the blankets over curve of her hip as Caroline propped herself on her side to face him. She's lovely even with her nose red and her eyes all poufy her mouth in a slight pout he adores her.

"I have to go," he whispers as his phone goes off his eyes locking with hers she says, "I'll be fine. Promise." He leans forward tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear so it could no longer hide her beauty. "I'll be back. I'll come back with tools to fix that, movies and soup tonight."

She smiles up at him her hand taking his, "I appreciate it but you shouldn't go through all that trouble for me." he squeezes her hand reassuringly, "I wouldn't do it for anyone else." Klaus whispers closer to her face he kisses her forehead. He is gone before Caroline can comment on his words or his kiss because that so counted as an 'I like you' card.

She squeals once more in excitement eliciting a cough, "Ugh why do I have to be sick ," she says exasperatedly flinging her arms in the air as she lies on her back throwing her sheets over her head until the heat becomes too much. "I'm way too excited," she says biting her lip in anticipation for nightfall.

This was for those of you that felt it should be continued. Let me know if I lived up to your ideas!


	3. Chapter 3 Mmmm Soup

It was eleven in the morning when Caroline heard a knocking at her door disrupting the fantasies of what might occur that evening with Klaus. She rolled herself out of the sheets he wrapped her in much to her dismay falling to the ground for the briefest of moments grunting before coming to a standing position.

Wrapping her robe around herself once more she walked the small area to the door opening it slightly to see who was on the other side, "Uh, Hello." The man on the messenger bike says. "Uh, hi, can I help you?" Caroline says awkwardly wiping her nose down and opening the door more so that she is standing face to face with him.

"I'm supposed to give you this soup here and these." The man hands Caroline a box with a soup container and a plastic spoon which she takes gratefully. He man then turns to his bag pulling out flowers from his bag to hand to her, "I'm sorry I don't think those are mine."

The man, Henry from his name tag smiles nodding, "He was very specific. There is a note attached as well." he says smiling widely making Caroline even more nervous. "Do you know what it says?" she asks in a low voice looking around the hall to see if anyone is listening.

He looks around the hall too before leaning in to answer her in a whisper, "No, but he made the writer blush when she wrote it down." She scowled at his mocking snatching the flowers from his hand and closing the door without giving the man a tip. She could feel guilty about it later she thought.

Now though she set the soup on the table heading to the kitchen for a vase grabbing it from under her sink and heading back to the table with flowers in hand. Caroline undid the binding and placed each flower in the vase leaving the note for last greedily opening the tab so she could see what had made the woman blush. She gasped when the words finally registered in her mind her heart beating in her ears louder than ever until she sneezed again. "Ow."

Klaus waited with bated breath until the text came that the soup and flowers had been delivered feeling distracted all morning that Caroline was sick and he was stuck working his younger brother's shift. It was silly to think or feel this way when they were just friends but he was genuinely worried for her. He didn't want to be her boyfriend well maybe he did but he wasn't sure how to play that role.

He figured what he had set up for her on his break would help her through the day though. Klaus knew she forgot to eat even when she was healthy so he would usually remind her neither of them finding it weird how comfortable they were with one another. His heart couldn't help it the more he saw her and he had to see her every night every morning there was nothing quite like her.

"Niklaus get up, I don't pay you to be a dreamer." His father yells from behind him wrenching him from his thoughts of Caroline. He stands walking past his father giving him a curt nod before running off to help his older brother unload the truck. Three more hours, he thinks glad Kol would be back soon.

Just as he pulled on his gloves his phone vibrated in his pocket making him smile as he pulls his phone out reading her name. He looks up at his brother watching him with an incredulous look on his face shrugging as he puts his phone in his coat once more. "Brother I have to go." Klaus says pulling off the gloves and running through the alley way all the way home, to Caroline.

Caroline took as much medicine as she could to be able to participate in the conversation her and Klaus would have any minute now. She stared down the door. Literally she brought a chair over and sat down by it with her soup slurping it up while she waited. Klaus stopped at the bottom of the stairs trying to regain his composure, the words reading "We have to talk," triggering both excitement and anxiety leading him to her door. "Just so you know… you're amazing and ridiculously beautiful even this morning every morning in fact. I wake up to see you and it feels amazing. – Klaus" that note nearly killed her.


	4. Chapter 4 Thats True

Her head shot up when she heard the door swing open and Klaus stood there looking slightly flushed and like he would be out of breath if he wasn't in such great shape. Caroline sat there mouth agape as he walked over to her taking her hands in his making her stand to face him. Klaus was sure the temperature in the room rising even with the cold outside.

"I don't know what to say," she said looking down at their hands touching so intimately. His right hand let go of hers to travel up her side gliding up to cup her face and make her face him. "Just say it's me, that's all." He whispered his breath feathering on her face making her eyes flutter closed.

She could feel him, smell him it all seemed do real. Like those dreams one doesn't want to wake up from and she really didn't want to wake up. "Caroline?" he asks worriedly thinking he might have done wrong by her and their blossoming friendship.

She looked up into his eyes her own searching his for what he wasn't sure. "That was real?" she asked their smiles growing with equal measure as he nods. She reaches around her left hand still in his attaching itself to his neck to kiss him softly.

His hand leaves hers trailing down her hips puling her closer. Klaus' other hand was doing wonders on her headache as he runs his fingers through her hair. She moans and he smiles into her lips their noses touching until his cologne becomes too much for her senses and she has to sneeze.

Knocking their heads together as she manages to cover her mouth with her hand she blushes hiding her face in her hands and turning away from him. Caroline apologizes through her hands hearing him chuckle behind her as he wraps his arms around her waist so her back is to his chest. He nuzzles her neck inhaling her enjoying the moment, "Its fine Love." Klaus says to Caroline as she turns to face him once more still beet red arms crossed and smiling moronically she can only assume. "I kind of deserved the bump in the head. I forgot the movies and tools." He says jokingly and she swats his chest. She bites her lip nervously when he takes her hand in his kissing the back of it his eyes never leaving hers.

And then she wakes up on her bed, it was all a dream. She looks at the bottle by her bedside night time cold and flu she dreamt the whole thing. She goes to move but then she feels it, the warmth spread through her waist looking down she sees an arm wrapped around her.

Hours Before

Klaus walked in and saw her slumped in her chair her spoon hanging from her mouth at first he thought something was terribly wrong. Then he heard her snore loudly she turned trying to get more comfortable in her chair making him smirk as he closed the door. He walked over to her to make sure she really was just resting taking the bowl of soup from her lap along with the spoon in her mouth and setting it on the table.

He lifted her up in his arms hearing her whine quietly against his chest he kissed the top of her head carrying her to her bed once more placing her on top of the sheets. Klaus then removed his coat setting it by the kitchen as he went to lock the door and call his brother that he wouldn't be making it back to work but that he was fine.

He then wrapped the sheets around her as she cuddled up into a ball on her right side facing him he ran his shaky hand through his hair. Watching her sleep it felt strange he thought about leaving until he heard her whisper his name. Klaus leaned forward thinking she was waking up feeling nervous about being caught watching her sleep. Somehow it felt more insulting if he went home though.

He grabbed her hand in his running his fingers over her smooth skin wondering how anyone could be so soft. A yawn escaping his lips as he watched her sleep he felt peace. She whimpered in her sleep tears coming from her closed eyes he wasn't sure if he should try to wake her. "Klaus," she cried again and he shook her, "Caroline Love wake up. It's just a dream."

Her eyes open partially, "Klaus, I think I took too much. Crazy dreams." she says looking from him to the bottle by her bed. He had to agree considering what he had witnessed, "Hey hold on to me." he whispers running his fingers down the side of her face. "Lie with me." she says pulling his arm so he stands crawling over her slightly and climbing into the sheets with her. He wraps his arms around her as she drifts back to sleep Klaus soon finds his sleep his nose buried in her sweet smelling hair. They could talk tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5 Time For Work

Caroline went into a panic when she realized Klaus was in her bed she shifted her weight trying not to wake him. She finally managed roll onto her side to face him only to have him instinctively hold her closer to his own body. She arched her head trying to get a look at his face to see if he was awake and doing this on purpose but when she looked up he looked so at peace she couldn't wake him.

She enjoyed the feel of him around her and she was excited about the fact that later when he went home and she was still absolutely mortified she would crawl into bed and have his scent still linger there. Her fingers traced circles on his chest absentmindedly as she waited for him to wake the sun coming in through the window and spreading around her apartment.

He fingers trailed up to his face running into his hair she whispered, "Klaus," she received a sleepy smile in return. It was a sexy smile she was sure only he could pull off and she enjoyed every second of it. "Good Morning Love," he said taking the hand tangled in his hair into his own kissing the back of it as his eyes opened to watch her expression.

He received a blush just before she hid her face in the crook of his neck and he snuggled in closer enjoying her warmth. She was feeling infinitely better this morning her nose no longer resembling a leaking facet and with his arms wrapped around her there was no other way to be. "So about that note," she began he face inching upward to see his own.

His smile grew, "What of it Love?" Caroline moves to take his hands of her waist and change her position once more. Klaus grunts in response to her wanting him to let go but she smiles at him leaning ever so closely to his face she whispers, "Please." He reluctantly relents removing his hands she takes them in her own as one of her knees lands in-between the two of his and she crawls upward straddling him.

"I just wanted to say that I liked it," she says as he leans on his elbows his hands never leaving hers, "oh, is that all then?" he asks curious but not wanting to seem desperate. "No, that's not all." her words just above a whisper as her fingers trail up his arms over his shoulders and to his face.

He feels her hands grazing the stubble on his chin and cheeks relishing in the feel of her hand on him and the way she placed herself on top of him couldn't be any hotter. He closes his eyes the moment beginning to be too much for him. Just then the alarm goes off breaking the connection they shared not moments ago. "Ugh," he groans as she giggles into his neck her hands at her sides as she straightens her back on top of him.

"Time to go to work," he says not making a move to get up from her bed. "I'll make the coffee," she says starting to climb off of Klaus he takes her by surprise flipping positions so she's on her back. His noses touches hers slightly rubbing then his lips peck hers and he say, "No I will." He races of the bed to her coffee pot filling it up with water.

"You'll never find the coffee grounds," she shouts from the bed cursing him for making her weak in the knees. "Yes I will!" he shouts back as he presses for the machine to turn on. "I still win because it's my apartment, my coffee, and my coffee mug it will go into." Caroline says as she sits on the counter top next to him nudging his shoulder playfully. "You win by default love, I did all the work." Klaus says holding her hand in his as they watched the machine fill up.

Thank you for all my Follows, Favorites, and Reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Happy Reading!

Any questions or idea inputs are welcome! :))


	6. Chapter 6 The Devil Arrives

The next day Klaus showed her up once more bringing her coffee an hour earlier than usual making her throw a bedroom pillow at him for the intrusion. "How'd you get in?" she said from under her other pillow as he switched on the lights. "I was invited Love." he said placing the recyclable cup on her night stand managing to remove the pillow from her face.

She rolled to her other side so her back would face him, "Don't look at me! My eyes are poufy I know it!" he chuckles behind her as he runs a hand through his hair not sure how to tell her. "So Caroline, I have something to tell you." She holds her breath not wanting to miss a word.

He takes her silence as a means to continue and says, "My friend Tatia is coming into town, she's uh actually going to be staying with me." Caroline turns over rather fast after that wide awake, "Oh, Tatia? In your one bedroom apartment." she says reaching for her cup to keep her hands from choking him really.

"Uh yes, she's only going to be her a few days and needed a place to crash. We set these plans months ago." He says his eyes pleading for her to look up from that cup. Her response is blowing into the cup to make it cooler not trusting her voice at the moment. "I was only just reminded of it yesterday and I really can't back out now." He says leaning over the bed as she sits indian-style not facing him.

Klaus crouches down his knees hitting the frame of the bed, "Caroline say something." His tone is piteous though she hardily notices. She says, "You called me Caroline. You only call me that when your being serious." His head angled as he looks up at her in confusion, "What?" she shifts position her toes barely touching the floor as she slides forward.

"This girl, Tatia. There was something between you two. That's why you're acting funny and saying 'Caroline' a lot." Caroline's head bops around as she says this making Klaus smile. His neurotic Caroline always, she was right of course he was having a bit of an Alpha moment which made the next part hard. "Yes, there was once something between us, but not anymore." Klaus says resting his hands on either side of her on the bed very careful not to touch her.

She leans forward also thinking it was wise not to touch but lingering by his face, "So what was it?" she says. "Between us?" Klaus asks referring to Tatia to which Caroline nods. He cryptically says, "Very strong drinks." as he gets up and walking toward the door."And you wanted to check if I was cool with it or something?" she says standing up and fixing her bed.

Klaus curses to himself as he puts his jacket on reaching in his pocket for the spare, "Uh actually no. I wanted to ask if you could let her in, she gets here around three and I don't until late as you well know." her eyes pop out of her head and she's happy she is not facing him so he can see that.

"Oh yeah, that'd be cool." She says mentally kicking herself and murdering him. She walks him to the door snatching the keys from his hand, "Bye." Caroline says slamming the door in his face leaving him with the words in his mouth, "Don't kill her Sweetheart," he says under his breath nervously making his way down the stairs off to work.

AN: Hello I just wanted to thank you all so very much for reading! Sorry for the grammar once more even my professors can't help me kick the habit. Keep reviewing I love hearing what you think and how the story should go. Sorry it's a little short. Happy Reading!

P.S: a special thanks to .passion


	7. Chapter 7 The Worried Man

Caroline met Tatia at the front of the building much to her dismay the woman was beautiful, beyond that really. Some women were just made to make other women feel bad about themselves she would swear on it. "You're here for Klaus right?" she asks opening the door to the building.

"I'm sorry?" the woman inquires confused then nods her head, "Oh you mean Nik. Yes of course are you here to let me in? Carol right?" Tatia grabs her Louis Vuitton luggage as Caroline holds the door open for her to enter. _"Nik is it?_" Caroline thinks huffing quietly, "Caroline, my name is Caroline."

She begins leading the woman up the stairs wishing she could sprint away. "Nik failed to mention his relationship to you." Tatia says her tone curious Caroline bites back a smile refusing to answer. "Well this is _Nik's_ door," Caroline announces unlocking it feeling slightly strange being there when he wasn't.

Tatia drops both bags down on the ground placing her purse on top then removes her coat. Caroline knowingly dressed in her best outfit today but felt put to shame by the woman travel wear. It's like the plane ride she took was a nightclub Klaus really needed to explain her and if Caroline's pride would allow it she would ask.

"So he should be here in a few hours, there's take out menus in the third drawer from the fridge if you get hungry. He doesn't keep a lot in the fridge. The bathrooms through there I'm sure you can figure out the rest." She heads back to the door placing the spare key on a hook by the door.

"Thank you, I know you didn't have to do this." Tatia says calling Caroline back. "I keep coming back into his life thinking I might get him back. I don't think I will but I'd like to help me try." Tatia states walking over to Caroline.

Caroline turns, "How can I do that?" she asks trying to stay composed. "Stay out of my way." Tatia says smiling Caroline nods her head keeping her eyes averted letting herself out. "Why didn't you say anything you idiot?" she asks herself kicking the brick wall and regretting it immediately whining in pain all the way to her apartment.

Heading straight to her freezer she grabs her ice cream using the scoop as a spoon sitting on the bar stool she whines unceremoniously breaking into dry sobs. "Klaus is a moron. You don't need this Caroline." She chants to herself calming her nerves. She notices ice cream melting on her blue silk top, "Damn you Klaus!" she yells a final time putting the rest away.

Klaus was on edge all day wanting to blame the coffee but knowing the nerves were all him and the situation brewing at home. "Brother you seem distracted." Elijah says handing him his lunch box from the back of the work truck. "Yes well at this moment Caroline is letting Tatia into my apartment. I can feel it." Klaus says slouching in the passenger chair snacking on a cheese stick.

"How do you know? A disturbance in the force?" Kol says jumping into the bed of the truck behind Elijah and Klaus talking through the open back window. Klaus hears Elijah trying to refrain from laughter making him growl, "I just know." Klaus gets off the truck reaching for his phone for what seemed like the millionth time in an hour why hadn't she gotten in contact with him yet?

"Just call her," Elijah says exasperated. "She's you ex, you talk to her." Klaus says facing Elijah, "No you idiot not Tatia, Caroline. "Even I knew that," Kol says from the back biting into his apple ducking as Klaus swings a glove at him. "I don't see why she had to stay with me." Klaus says to both his brothers feeling like an innocent victim in all this.

"You know Katherine would not have allowed her to stay with us and Kol can't keep his hands to himself," Elijah says trying to reason with him. Kol jumps off the side laughing, "Like I would mount the leftovers of my promiscuous brothers. Even I am not that desperate." Klaus rolls his eyes at Kol a habit he picked up from Caroline bringing him back to the present matter.

"I just wrecked my chance with her before anything even happened." Klaus groaned mostly to his phone staring at the background of it, a picture of Caroline. Not that she knew he had it. It was just before it turned cold when they had just become friends he smiles.

"Kol whines, "Why does it even matter? You're young, you'll find another." Klaus really feels the need to pound his brother but declines in doing so, "Caroline is an angel among us brother." Its Kol's turns to roll his eyes, "Not that I would know considering she's off limits and I'm not allowed at your place."

Elijah walks round the truck placing a hand on Klaus' shoulder, "It's only three days brother. What could happen?"

AN: A little light on the Klaroline action this time but don't worry they will talk later that night. Updating soon! Happy Reading!


	8. Chapter 8 A Bit Drunk

Caroline decided to take up Stefan's offer to go out that night and meet his new girlfriend Rebekah. She convinced herself that it was not at all because if she stayed out all night she could avoid Klaus and slender legs in the morning. After sifting through her closet she finally found something decent, an oxblood backless lace cutout dress and black pumps.

She really needed to go shopping later but at least if Tatia were to walk in right now she would feel way more confident. After she finished her mascara she retouched her lips deciding against the stickiness of lip gloss. Looking at the clock she grabbed her clutch rushing out the door, it was nearly 9:30. Stefan was gonna be merciless over her tardiness knowing she hated it. Her best friend was too much sometimes.

"Rebekah, a pleasure I'm sure." The girl holds out her hand to Caroline shaking it and tossing it back to her. "I'm Caroline though I'm sure you know that by now." The woman nods kissing Stefan on the cheek. "So how about we all get plastered then?" Stefan tests noting the wariness in his best friend's eyes both girls nod their consent and follow him to the bar.

After exiting the taxi Stefan called for her much to the girls dismay considering they were getting on like a house on fire. Caroline pulled out her keys hoping she would be able to make it to the front of her apartment building in order to let herself in. Happily humming along to 'She's like the wind' Caroline swings her hips around dancing along to the tune. Caroline heard strong footsteps hurrying to catch up with her or maybe she was too drunk and paranoid.

The blonde hit the first steps leading up to the door before she felt someone's am come around her waist pulling her into the alleyway. Her mouth forms into a soundless "Oh" when her vision clears from the blurred rays and she sees who's dragged her away. "Niklaus." She calls out her chest tightening at the concern in his eyes turning lustful as his eyes rake down her body. "Niklaus?" He questions stunned by her knowledge of his full name before remembering more pressing matters.

"Is there a reason you are walking home alone, inebriated, and barely able to make it up the stairs?" his tone is dark even strained. Klaus can't help it he's pissed and about to lose control. "You could have been hurt," he stammered with a soft voice leaning in closer to her face. It could have been anyone that pulled her away from that door. He feels the need to protect her in every bone in his body hating the feeling of helplessness.

Caroline's eyes bug out for sure before she giggles, "I'm not." She lets her body fall against the brick wall pulling him with her. Klaus shakes his head smiling at her he sighs, the sweet moments gone for now. "Come on Love let's get you into bed." He says taking his hands off the brick walls careful not to trip over her very high shoes. Her hand reaches out to grab his arm, "You're bossy." Caroline murmurs with a smile poking his chest with her left hand rather hard.

"Love we don't have time for this." Klaus whines sticking his hands in his jean pockets to keep from running them through her hair and kissing her. She smiles looking up at him self-conscious about their closeness she whispers his name again. "What?" he inquires her taking another tentative step back.

She stalks forward her hips swaying and she's not sure why but she wants him to really see her, to captivate him. Caroline wants to say something incredibly sexy that will lead him to take her up to her apartment and stay all night with her ignoring that slut Tatia. "I'm drunk and you're still hot." She blushes knowing that wasn't what she meant to say clutching at his belt loops.

He removes her hands from his jeans taking them in his own he has to admit he's blushing and damn happy its dark so she won't notice not that she would remember the next day. Still he has to respect her, if she were anyone else he would have kissed her by now his mind was racing with the things he would like to do when he said he should get her up to bed. "Love, come." Klaus requests of her walking backwards. He hears her muffled voice, "If you're offering." choosing to ignore it he chuckles quietly to himself.

He unlocks the front door leading her up the stairs she makes it to the fourth before she really hates her shoes opting to remove them. "Uh give me a second." Caroline mumbles at Klaus standing behind her when he doesn't answer she looks behind her noticing the darkening in his eyes. "I'll just carry you," he proclaims. His arms lifting her up with her shoes in his hand by her knees he feels her arms come around his neck her hot breath by his throat he swallows nervously.

Klaus walks to her apartment door feeling her struggle to get down, "Stay put," he stresses. She huffs out, "But my keys." He hastily places her down grabbing the spare from the top of the door frame. Her feet barely touching the ground before she's in his arms once more and definitely before she can escape his grasp again. Her legs wrapping around his hips awkwardly he walks her in. She groans slightly from motion sickness hating the last few shots of tequila as he shuts the door behind them.

"I don't feel good," she whines placing a hand over her eyes. "I know Love." Klaus remarks propping her against her kitchen table his hands running behind him on her thighs to her knees in order to remove her from him. "Let's get you some advil." Klaus reluctantly steps back focusing on the task at hand. He walks over to her medicine cabinet avoiding the girly products he reaches for the pills. "Here hold these," he hands her two pills in her hand before walking to the kitchen grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator, "Drink."

Caroline rolls her eyes taking the water from his hand she swallows the pills taking a sip of water, "All of it." Klaus orders the look in his eyes makes her drink the whole bottle. "Why are you in this state? This isn't you." He cries his voice low thick with worry. She feels like she's disappointed him, which is ridiculous because they aren't together the anger builds spewing out of her mouth. "You hardly know me Klaus." Caroline seethes. He looks at her in shock, "You know what they say love, the less you know the more right you are." Klaus counters as he grabs the bottle off the table he throws it in the trash to avoid snapping at her.

Caroline losing patience shouts, "I'm just fine as you can see! The reason I didn't make it up the stairs was because you yanked me of off them! I owe you no explanation Klaus! Uh this stupid dress! I'm fine okay just like I will be when you and Tatia ride off into the sunset together." Caroline gets of her table sliding out of her constricting dress as she shouts at him she walks over to her closet in her red lace bra and boy shorts. In the dark she can't find her pjs and in her drunken state her concentration is shot.

Klaus watches this unfold removing his own jacket, all he wanted was to get off of work and go to bed but two women weren't going to allow that. "This is about her then." He sighs a part of him secretly happy that she's so worked up over him the other part sick with worry that she thinks Tatia is on any level an equal with her. He lifts his henely over his head walking round her bed stopping behind Caroline. "Turn around sweetheart," he begs his tone remorseful. She sighs quietly turning to face him her eyes roaming over his bare chest without shame.

"About Tatia," he starts noticing Caroline flinch at the name afterward shaking her head she places her hands on his shoulders in order to keep from falling. He doesn't continue however he just moves his hands to her neck helping her take out her hair from the collar running his fingers through the delicate curls forming a halo around her face. He helps her put the shirt on his fingers grazing her thighs as he pulls the rest of the shirt down.

"Thank you." Her mouth trembles as the fire dies out of her eyes at his gesture she feels him pull away the cold taking over her body. He nods in acknowledgement walking back to the door only the sound of his boots hitting the floor to follow him. "Could you stay here tonight?" her voice is so low he barely hears her. "I don't want to fight Klaus. Not with you." He feels her hand touch his taking it in her own. He looks behind him into her pleading eyes, "I know. Come on, I was serious about getting you into bed." Klaus replies wickedly his tone full of innuendo even though they really are just going to sleep.

Tatia hears noise outside so she slides her silk robe back on looking over the candles she's set around the room hoping it's him out in the hall. She checks herself in the mirror by the door giving herself a once over spotting the cartons of takeaway still on the counter. She runs carefully in her heels to hide the containers so Klaus believes it's she that made dinner. After tightening her bra straps once more she opens the door slowly a smile planted on her lips, a smile that falls as she sees him entangled with the blonde from earlier.

AN: I have to versions of this. I'm still not sure which I should have posted, let me know if you would like me to post the other. It's a lot longer but I felt it was necessary considering how long it's been. Thank you as always and Happy Reading!


	9. Chapter 9 Devil Knocks

Caroline awoke to a coffee cup by her bedside no note and definitely no Klaus he must have left at some point in the night in order to avoid early morning conversation. The coffee was cold which didn't help her mood. She spit it back in the cup covering it with the lid to heat up later. She fixed her bed and gathered her clothes the process was slow and sad as much as she wanted to pretend it wasn't.

After her shower she dressed in her teal pencil skirt dress and black strappy heels she placed the coffee cup in the microwave heating it up as she looked over her calendar on her phone. There was nothing for her to do today because she had taken the day off. It was her birthday, how could she forget? She stopped the microwave by pulling the cord out of the outlet removing her dress and discarding it on the floor along with her shoes and bag. She placed her phone on the table by her bed as she laid down once more pulling the sheets over her head.

Klaus was angry his morning, more so than usual and his brothers hadn't missed it either only making matters worse for everyone. Tatia had banged on Caroline's door just as he was making her coffee almost waking her. As much as he tried to block it out the memory he just kept reliving what happened next.

Tatia had a plan, she wasn't clear on how to execute but he had to get out of that girls apartment and back into his own if she was going to have a chance with him again. After hours of pacing she knew he wouldn't be coming home tonight so she decided to go over there herself and drag him back if need be. She marched over in her rage knocking as hard as she could she was about to start yelling his name when the door swung open. Just the man she was looking for looking dumbfounded she smiled widely.

Klaus barely caught her as she jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist, he waivered for a bit not wanting to make more noise and have Caroline catch him in such a compromising position. Her hands held onto the door frame just as soon as he caught her she giggled into his neck making him shiver in disgust.

He reached behind him closing the door so that they were out in the hall he then tried to remove her from his person which she declined. "Now Tatia. If your goal was to piss me off, you've succeeded." Klaus said in a low menacing voice which seemed to do the trick considering she slid down him releasing him one her feet were on the ground.

"Niklaus, you really have to learn to play nice." Tatia said playfully as she ran her hands around his chest. "What I need is to stop being nice and let you walk the streets in the dark like the slut that you are." He says removing her hands from his chest and taking a step back, "Go back to the apartment, I'll be there in a minute." He regrets his words the minute the door closes behind him, true or not he shouldn't have said it.

He looks over at a sleeping Caroline he smiles happy her rest wasn't interrupted. Reaching into her cabinet Klaus pulls her travel mug out pouring her a cup and setting it on her bedside table. He kisses her forehead and takes her hand in his whispering to her, "Happy Birthday Caroline."

He leaves soon after pulling his coat on over his bare chest and grabbing his boots from the door side he walks back to his own apartment to an awaiting Tatia.

As soon as he enters Tatia starts on him, something about forgiving him and if he doesn't start appreciating her he is going to lose her forever. To which he responds, "I'd be happy to if I could." Then he slams the door behind him headed to work having grabbed a shirt, he could change on the way down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10 Answer Yes

Caroline didn't really know what to do with herself all morning. She was sure noon would come soon and she could go out and eat but when she checked her clock it wasn't even 9:30 yet. Her stomach started to growl talking her into getting up once more though she didn't bother with clothes it was her birthday and she would spend it in her birthday suit.

The phone rang and she reached for it seeing her mother was calling, "Hey mom! What's up?" she says the cheerfulness seeping in from nowhere. "Caroline, Sweetie Happy Birthday! Wait are you naked?" Caroline quickly went to cover herself with her hands looking around the room, "How do you do that?" she asks always curious to know the answer her body relaxing a bit when her mom laughs.

"Ever since high school I've just had this gift of knowing Caroline. Are you alone?" her mother asks. "Yes, I'm alone. Oh my God mom! I just, I got the day off." Caroline explains lamely her cheeks turning bright red at her mother's questions. "So there was a boy but he already left." She deduces making Caroline start to sweat.

"Nothing happened mom, he's just a friend." She says hoping to stop the line of questioning considering how flustered she's already feeling. "But you like him, don't you." Her mother says not as a question but as a fact. There's a knock at the door "Uh mom I gotta go there's someone at the door." Her mother laughs as she hangs up reaching for her robe.

The door opens "Ah we meet again Miss Forbes." The messenger from the last time smiles at her handing her a package that looks big but hardly weighs much she signs thanking him. "See you in a bit," he says riding off before she can ask what that means. She walks back in setting the package on the kitchen table and removing her robe.

Caroline opens the letter on top of the box it reads, "_I don't have a year or a century for you to show up at my doorstep showing me what the world has to offer. The reason is because you're here ever present in my heart every day you show me what the world has to offer in your smile and in your eyes. What you could offer in your heart to a man like me. – Klaus_"

There was a second page behind that one reading, "_Caroline Forbes I would like if you joined me this evening in celebrating your birthday please check yes or no."_ She was way too excited looking for a pen that she hardly heard the door knock again. She grabbed her robe throwing it on and opening the door. The messenger was there with more packages. "Did you check yes or no?" he asks her grinning widely.

"Do you have a pen?" is all she says pleadingly and he nods handing her his own watching as she checks yes. "I had this over to you then?" she asks him nervously. "Yes ma'am. Make sure he gets it. For now these are your yes packages." He hands them to her slowly waiting until she had a good hold on them before waving goodbye.

"How did he know I was going to say yes?" she yells after him. "He didn't" the man says as he reaches for the door at the end of the stairs leaving. Caroline runs back inside in a flurry setting down the four boxes all varying in sizes and weight. She bites her nails what should she do? She notices another letter attached to the smallest box quickly she grabs it careful not to tear trough the envelope her eyes greedily search the words on the paper.

Her girlish squeal could probably be heard by Tatia but she didn't care she was so giddy at the nights events her day was quickly turning into something beautiful and she only wished she had the words to express it like he could. Falling in love was such a wonderful thing to do. If that is in fact what they were doing which Caroline sent a silent prayer that it was.

Klaus had a plan to show her his side project, fixing up his mother's house the place where he grew up and where he kept all his paintings. A place he hadn't been able to visit for so long since her death causing him so much pain he had yet to pick up a paint brush. Lately though he had been feeling the itch to a new muse on the rise by the name of Caroline now all he had to do was get out of work today and set it up.

He had his brother Kol come in to assist him in the hell he was going to put his father through today knowing is brother loved mayhem. Having rerouted the shipment was the first step executed quickly thanks to the lovely Sage, Finn's wife. He had to bring her in on it and after he explained he might actually be in love with her she was more than happy to assist. Elijah could not be bothered it was his ex that was wrecking his life at the present moment.

He was on the phone with his wife Katherine. Apparently Tatia had showed up needing a shoulder to cry on. Katherine was slowly losing her edge allowing the girl to stay instead of kicking her to the curb so she called him in order to come home and get her to leave. Klaus didn't feel a bit sorry for him. "Once Mikael gets here everything's in play. Understood?" he asked his sister in law and his mischievous little brother whom both nodded.

"Here he comes," Sage said as she rotated the screen displaying the security camera feed. "Then here we go," Klaus said grinning as he nodded for his brother to run after Mikael explain the shipment problem. Mikael was pissed to say the least breaking a few chairs swinging and barely missing Klaus. "This is your fault boy." He said to him before storming off to his office.

Elijah then came over to say he had to leave because Tatia was refusing to leave their home and Katherine was in no condition to be dealing with her. He speedily left to go assist his wife much to the dismay of his father. "So does that mean we can leave?" Kol asked his father as he reached for his door. His father stared him down, "Yes, boy."

They all waited until he entered his office before their smiles too on a whole new level as they gathered their things to head home happy to have one day off. Klaus checked his messages happy that she had said yes. He made his way to his mother's home to prepare for the nights events. All the supplies riding in the back of his rental car he sent his sister Rebekah a message making sure she was already there to help him. It was going to be a wonderful night.


	11. Chapter 11 Wrong Shade

Tatia had a plan, more like an evil vindictive plot of sorts after the messenger stopped by her door, it was the blonde girl's birthday. It really couldn't get any better. she was going to hate Klaus every year after this and would always be reminded that she should have never messed with Tatia's playthings. She heard the girl squeal in contentment making her sick to her stomach as she rolled her eyes. The plot was formulating and Tatia just had to look her best.

She showered and dressed deciding Katherine was the better of two evil now that she was pregnant she wouldn't have it in her to tussle with her. "_Children what a useless waste_," she thought. Tatia dressed in her finest clothes called a cab and was out the door before you could say happy birthday. The trip was rather long but well worth it, it gave her time to adjust her makeup and the fake bruise thanks to her purple eye shadow. She pinched her cheeks repeatedly and made herself cry. The driver looked at like she was crazy and maybe she was.

Stepping out f the car she used the door knocker for a more dramatic affect then she waited until she heard the oh so familiar clicking of Katherine's heels on the marble floor. The door swung open revealing a not so amused Katherine looking like she was about to burst Tatia held back a laugh. She was her for one sole purpose and his name was Niklaus. "He hit me." she screeched loud enough for the staff to hear on the other side of the house.

"He should have swung again you're still alive." Katherine said already closing the door on her face. Tatia managed to squeeze through the door just before it shut hearing Katherine huff in annoyance. She smiled inwardly, no all she had to do was wait for everyone to come running towards her. "If only Esther was here to see the monster she created." Tatia blew into a tissue making herself at home on the couch.

"Esther did nothing of the sort, we make our own choices. You were a choice a poor one but he was drunk, they all were." Katherine says bored already. Tatia starts wailing on the couch, "No one loves me." Katherine leaves the room to call her husband, "Josette bring Tatia some tea please." She says civility taking over as the dial tone kicks in. "Dear Katherine what's wrong?" she hears her husband's voice and breathes a sigh of relief.

"It's Tatia she's here for some reason and unwilling to leave. Make her leave she's your ex, your problem. I'm tired, I'm pregnant and if you want any before this baby comes and I lock down shop you'll be he in less than an hour." She hangs up knowing he'll be here soon. She rolls her eyes a false victory as she hears Tatia wail again about how Klaus loves tea. "Josette please leave us." Katherine says to the maid as she enters the living room once more.

"This could have been my house," Tatia whines from under her hands her body shaking recklessly on the couch. "Yes, but now it's mine." Katherine says not in the mood for Tatia's delirious ranting. "But Elijah loved me, he made love to me." Tatia whimpers out trying to get a rise out of her. "Yes well humping like bunnies and making love are different things but people like you wouldn't know about that." Katherine says her patience wearing thin.

"Klaus loves Caroline doesn't he?" Tatia asks moving to less risky subjects. "Caroline the poor girl from his apartments. Ugh you should meet her. Awful girl. Why does he even live there? He could live in splendor if he came home." Tatia says disgusted. The tea comes and Katherine thanks the maid once more bending over as much as she can't take her own cup off the tray. "Caroline oh yes lovely girl, Nik talks about her all the time." Katherine says having no clue who this girl is but she must be the reason behind his wanting the keys to his mother's old house last week.

"What do you know of her?" Tatia cries from the seat opposite Katherine. She sips her tea like a lady but if anyone thought was they would be fooled. "Just that he has big plans for her." Katherine says checking the time on her watch. She smiles as the door sings open revealing a very alerted Elijah storming in. He lifts his wife up looking her over and once he's content he sits her back down.

He then goes around the coffee table to Tatia, "What the hell are you doing here?" he says menacingly his hands clutched at his sides. Tatia sits back crossing her legs, "Elijah did I ever tell you how stimulating you are when you are angry?" he feels his wife start to get up and he gestures for he to stay put his eyes never leaving Tatia. "Yes well my wife's found of it, in fact that's how she got pregnant." He says matter-of-factly hearing his wife chuckle behind him he smirks at Tatia's gaping expression.

"As for your face, it looks like an improvement. Though I don't know about the color, you Katherine?" he looks over at his wife, "You're right Eli, that shade of blush is no good on her cheek bones." Elijah nods his head taking Taita's cup of tea and her tissue from her. He dips the tissue into the tea and runs it over Tatia's face removing the purple shade. "Hmmm, yes my brother must be spoken to. This isn't his shade either." He says dropping the paper on her lap and then placing the cup on the tray.

"Leave, do not return." Elijah says commandingly scaring Tatia into a hurry she bolts out the door not even bothering to ask to call for a cab. Plan B will just have to do. Elijah then turns over to his wife an amused expression on her face, "Dear wife tell me what it is that makes you gleam so?" she stands taking his hands in her own, "My husband, if you want the truth. It was exciting watching you. In fact I'd like to reward you." She says her voice taking on a teasing tone as she leads him away.


	12. Chapter 12 Preperation Is Key

Next chapter

Tatia made it back to the apartment walking past the damn messenger boy, probably another gift for that wretched woman. She strutted over to Caroline's door knocking tentatively she stepped back waiting. Caroline opened the door, "Another one you forgot?" she says enthusiastically before looking out stopping short as her smile falls when she sees her guest. Where her smile falters Tatia's shines as she extends her hand to Caroline, "Hello again."

Her voice sickeningly sweet makes Caroline's inside churn, "Tatia right? Sorry I was expecting someone else." Caroline wraps her robe around herself once more, "_Why am I always poorly dressed around this woman_?" she quietly reprimands herself. "Yes well, you got me. That's even better. Step aside would you." Tatia says pushing past Caroline entering her apartment as the blonde glowers after her. "Is there something you need?" Caroline says hoping not to lose her cool and have to explain it to Klaus later.

Something about this woman made her feel like the kid back in high school -You know the one, freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. "Yes well I'm attending an event tonight with the Mikaelsons and I just found out that our dear sweet Niklaus won't be joining me. Care to wager why?" The woman asks watching Caroline. "_This girl was so easily going to become putty in my hands,_" thought Tatia running a hand down her skirt eyeing her shoes a bit from the couch she currently resided on.

"I honestly couldn't say." Caroline says carefully because well honestly what does she know about tonight. He won't tell just a whole bunch of clues everywhere. "Oh really? It seems you might considering he's going to be with you." Tatia stands walking over to where Caroline is standing by the kitchen table. She looks her over evaluating the blonde before her. She touches her hair running a hand down her cheek, "What does he see in you?" Tatia questions musingly though mostly to herself.

Caroline's right hand twitches slightly imaging aiming for the brunettes face she resists the urge but only barely. Stepping back into the kitchen she gets to work on making boiling water in the tea kettle. "I imagine he sees a challenge." Caroline says feeling a lot more confident away from the goddess that's just stormed into her apartment. "Has he told you about us?" Tatia says from behind. Caroline hears the heels of her shoes coming closer a shiver runs down her back as the pots handle becomes warmer in her hand.

"I have heard of you." Caroline says already knowing where she intends to go from here and thinking about whether or not she can handle it. "Heard of me? Ha-ha. I'm sure he's told you about the ways he touched me. He drove me out of my mind, oh, the damage we've caused together. It was explosive! I still feel him on me. Think about that when he touches you. Know it is how he's touched me," Tatia says catching the way the woman before her froze all movements as she spoke.

"Yes well that was then, wasn't it?" Caroline says her voice timidly low to keep from breaking or tossing the kettle at her face. _"Damn, the kettle!"_ she thinks removing her now pink hand a slight stinging sensation from the heat. "The truth is I loved him in my own way. That was my problem, I wanted them all. Elijah, Mikael, Niklaus they were all mine. The only one I couldn't get was Kol, hmm, sooner or later." Tatia says taking the kettle off the stove and setting it aside she waited until Caroline turned to face her.

"You wanted a collection." Caroline says ominously feeling the familiar burn to physically fight her for tearing a family apart knowing what that feels like. "You could say that. Niklaus was most definitely my prized possession, he would have done anything for me." she says with a rotation of her hip pointing at herself she smiled. "Elijah chose Katherine. Mikael's wife was going through chemo. They were mere distractions. A means to an end and end it did." Tatia said stepping closer to Caroline entering her personal space.

"You destroyed a family." Caroline yells shuddering her anger apparent in her tone. Tatia places a hand on the counter taking a confrontational stance as if Caroline was stupid enough to think they weren't already in one. "They were already ruined," she says a certainty in her voice that made Caroline feel cold inside. "Be clear with what you're intending to do here with me," Caroline demands with more confidence than she's ever felt.

"Hmmm not just a pretty face, maybe that's why he likes you." Tatia says turning away from Caroline walking back to the front door. "I intend to make it very clear to you that Niklaus is mine. We're not done until I say so. Right now he's floating in your sunshine but soon the sun will set, darkness will take over and he'll come to bed where I will be waiting." She says opening the door she waves goodbye to Caroline slamming the door shut.

Cue the girl from high school because Caroline feels a part of herself lose her junk. The other part is pissed she didn't have something clever to say in return. She looks at the clock, that was only ten minutes of her life and she feels emotionally drained for the day as she sips her tea. _"Happy birthday to me_." she thinks as her phone goes off again.

"Hey kiddo! Happy birthday!" Stefan says happily before she hears the phone snatched away and Rebekah's voice is heard. "Happy, happy birthday Caroline! I wish we could go out tonight but Stefan and I have to go to this family thing! Tomorrow night though definitely!" the girl says not giving a Caroline a chance to respond to either of them until the end. "Yeah, definitely! And thanks guys I really appreciate it! Have fun tonight!" they say their goodbyes and Caroline feels the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Another knock at the door and she's about done with the day. She pulls it open and sees it's not Henry with another package. "I've got a food delivery for a Caroline Forbes?" the man says looking up from the delivery slip. "I didn't order lunch," Caroline says the numbness wearing away even as her legs threaten to fall out from under her. "Well someone did. A Klaus M. Here you go." And then the man is off leaving Caroline with a mango chicken and white rice order.

"He better have remembered the soy sauce." She says grumpily as she sets it down on the table opening the plate, "Food. You're my friend right?" she asks the plate taking a bite with her plastic fork. She starts to mentally prepare herself for their date tonight. "A first date birthday, that's new." She mumbles rice falling from her mouth she looks around checking if anyone saw instinctually.

"Tatia. What kind of name is that? A stage name." Caroline says laughing as she takes another bite. "She's got another thing coming if she thinks I'm going to just give up." Caroline's not even sure why she ever felt threatened by Tatia. The woman didn't know that when Caroline Forbes wanted someone to want her she was pretty damn hard to resist. Klaus wasn't going to know what hit him tonight, it was her birthday and Klaus was the only one invited to her private party mostly because he planned it that way.

But Caroline was happy to have a man with a master plan even if he wasn't exactly her man. Tatia coming here only solidified the knowledge of his feelings for her. It made her confident maybe a little confident. She squealed as she opened the rest of the boxes set out for her knowing she should return these things. Caroline Forbes wasn't a woman to be kept she knew she was going to have to talk to him about it. "Where'd her get all the money to buy all this anyway?" she thought outloud as she pressed the dress against herself looking into the full-length mirror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Klaus has been hard at work all morning with his sister and his new friend her current boyfriend Stefan at first he was unsure about the man but more and more they were becoming closer. He'd hate to see them break up in all honesty he thought as they removed the white sheet from all the furniture rearranging the room as Rebekah saw fit. "Who's the girl Nik? You know I have to know." she asked him the inevitable question when Stefan left the room to go get his cell phone.

"She's just a girl Bekah, no one's dethroning you." He said kissing her cheek as he carried away the folded sheet to place them in the hall closet away from prying eyes. "That's not true and we both know it. You haven't been here in ages so she has to be something. And here I was going to set you up with Stefan's friend." She says grabbing a box from the other side of the closet with the good table-cloth and dinner settings. "Yes well if this one doesn't work out we can always try her." Klaus said jokingly.

She nudged him with the box as his phone went off in his back pocket, "Elijah to what do I owe the pleasure." Winking at his sister hard at work he walked down the hall sensing privacy was needed for this call. "It's Tatia, she was here. She made a scene with my wife accusing you of hitting her, then she came on to me in front of my wife." Elijah said exasperated even with his wife doing wonders on his neck. "She always was a handful." Klaus said anger spiking in his core as he runs his hand through his hair.

"You were always better with controlling her Niklaus." his brother says and while Klaus hates him for pointing it out he was right. He and Tatia were always something else, "After tonight she's gone. I don't know why Mikael invited her. Probably to try and win her back." Klaus said feeling sorry for his would-be father. "He always did have more balls than brains," Katherine says through the phone. Klaus chuckles, "I can't help but agree with you."

He hears her laugh, "Something we agree on! See Elijah we don't always squabble. Have a nice night Klaus." He smiles, "I plan to, sorry you couldn't get out of tonight." Klaus states sympathetically. She says, "I know pregnant and I still have to show up but you get a night off because he doesn't like you." Elijah , Klaus can only assume swats her playfully as he hears her whine and then laugh.

He tells his brother "Leave her be! She's already in sufferance with you. Now she deals with Mikael too. Didn't you ever hear of Woman's Lib.?" Katherine laughs and Elijah hangs up the phone. He walks back down the hall Stefan and Rebekah are chatting away on his phone about going out the next night so he leaves them a minute before entering. "What's the power couple up to?" he asks eyeing them. "Just making plans for tomorrow. How about you and Stefan start setting up the candles and rose petals."

Klaus whines, "Why rose petals, she hates roses." He grabs the box off one of the chairs hearing his sister say, "Because they smell wonderful and even though its cliché it's still romantic. That is the theme here is it not? You want to woo her?" she throws her hands up in the air. "Men." Stefan says siding with her and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips as he takes the box of candles from beside her joining Klaus by the door. She rolls her eyes as she steps out into the hall checking in on the bedroom hoping tonight they don't venture into hers because it's the closest one to the front of the house. She shudders at the thought of her brother even remotely sexually attractive to women.

She makes quick work of dusting and removing sheets throughout the floors occasionally hearing Stefan and Klaus bumping into one another as they work. She makes it up to the last floor and old her breath at the end of the stairs. Her mother's works station, the door is a few feet away and she can't bring herself to open it. She feels like she might've lost her all over again but she sucks it up when she hears felt shuffling behind her, "I miss her too Becks."

Her brother hugs her from behind as she turns to dry into his shoulder. "I wish she was here." Rebekah whispers as Klaus wipes away her tears pulling her to face him, "Hey, she is here. In here." He points to her heart. "And in those big blue eyes of yours, I see her every day." And she hugs him he always knows what to say. "Thanks Nik, look you've made me cry. What will Stefan think." she wipes her tears away not noticing Stefan's made his way up the stairs too.

"He'll think you look beautiful. And then he'll come up and hold you. Step aside Klaus, it's my time to shine." Klaus smiles happy his sister has finally found a good one stepping aside he watches as she smiles taking Stefan into an embrace. Klaus looks at the door as he hears his sister and Stefan climb down the stairs leaving him to his own devices. He reaches for the door knob turning it slowly, it feels like a dream he always has.

He opens the door and she's there waiting for him working on a project for a new client coaxing him into helping. Sometimes she's just hiding from Mikael. Hiding the pain even the drugs can't help her with and he watches her helplessly. He smiles at her every time. She's always in that same outfit from the last time he saw her. Pale peach dress and blue apron barefoot and happy with a patterned head wrap placed upon her head always the one to worry about how she presented herself, even when no one was around.

He always wakes up before he gets to talk to her. Klaus shakes these thoughts away as he finds the strength to open the door. It swings open and he walks in switching on the light he smiles. "Hello mother," he says greeting the room and it's like she's there as he walks around reacquainting himself with her work and his own. "I met girl, Caroline. I hope you like her." he says stopping at her unfinished self-portrait.

His fingers run along the lines she never got to fill. "Niklaus we're leaving now, see you tomorrow!" he hears Rebekah call up the stairs. He clears his throat walking to the doorway, "Alright Bekah, be safe!" he yells after her closing the door behind him hoping down the stairs content for the moment. He decides food would be a good idea to have considering he's invited her over around dinner time so he grabs his keys heading to the nearest market.


	13. Chapter 13 Birthday Part 1

AN: guys I can't explain what you're confused about if you don't ask in pm. I didn't like ch 13 so I re-did and reserve the right to. Sorry. Again any ideas I'd be happy to take suggestions. Back to small chapters for a bit.

Klaus sent for a car to pick up Caroline, which she had to admit was a nice touch she smiled as the driver opened the back door for her. "Thank you." She said to him sliding into the backseat careful not to wrinkle her dress any more than needed. She asked the driver, "do you know where we are going?" laughing at her stupidity as he jokingly shook his head at her in disgust.

"Of course you know, sorry I'm just a bit nervous." She told him her nerves really getting the best of her she shrugged off her coat and moved the air vents around fanning herself. "Is it hot back here?" while she was mostly talking to herself she heard the driver comment about turning the air up a bit just for her. "That would be great!" the blonde said leaning forward she asked, "Do you know Mr. Mikaelson I mean Nik?"

He nodded in response and she smiled at hi, "I'm Caroline by the way," she said extending her hand to him, "James." The man said politely, "Mr. Klaus is a very kind generous man unlike his father who is actually my boss. I'm doing this for Klaus as a favor repayment." He smiled warmly to her in the rearview mirror as the light turned green.

"he said there was a special little lady in need of celebrating her birthday," he winked at her as he turned into a lane Caroline had never seen before. "Um, what part of the city are we heading toward?" she asked looking out the dark tinted windows. "The burbs, that's all I'm allowed to say Miss Caroline." James said a note of secrecy in his voice she nodded sitting back once more.

Klaus was busy preparing for dinner that he forgot to take a shower so he quickly went up the stairs searching for a towel and removing his clothing as he went careful to not make a mess. Soon he was freshly shaven and dressed heading down the stairs he lit the candles leading out into the gazebo. The final preparation was dinner which Rebekah had so kindly pointed out needed to homemade and not from a box.

He started heating up the sauce for the chicken parmesan when he heard a car pull up in the dive by the kitchen window. Excitedly he removed his black apron, very manly, and got out the champagne he had been freezing. Reaching for the cabinet he pulled out to flute glasses placing them on the kitchen island along with the wine. He heard a knock on the door as he checked himself in the reflection of a hanging pan making sure his hair was just so he smiled, "Show time."

Caroline barely had time to register being on the front porch of such a nice house before the door opened and a very familiar hand reached out and pulled her inside. "Klaus!" she yelped being pulled in to the house she nearly lost her balance on the frightenly high heels he got her. He caught her of course without complaint from either party, "Forever falling for me aren't you Caroline?" he asked jokingly.

She rolled her eyes, "You wish," she told him her cheeks filling with a pink tint that drove him crazy as his hands went up to cup her face. He kissed her chastely then no more than a peck, "Glad you could make it," he said pulling away taking her left hand in his own. "Nik, whose house is this?" she questions him her nerves hitting a new level. He looks behind him seeing her nervous his eyes teasing her further as he says, "Don't worry, it's mine."

He leads her into the kitchen and she smiles at the scene, "_A really hot guy is making me dinner for my birthday. This tops all birthdays._" she thinks her smile hurting her face. "Dinner's almost ready but for now how would you like a something to drink?" he says handing her an already filled glass. "that would be lovely thank you," she says taking a sip of wine.

"I feel like I should tell you I had a visitor today, Tatia actually." Caroline says putting it out there because it is important he knows not because she's a snitch but because it is better if she's honest. If they were to head anywhere past the friend area they're dancing in he has to know his ex is a hindrance. Klaus stiffens at her mention the wooden spoon dropping into the boiling pot, "Oh," is all he says as he opens the drawer on his left to get something to pull it out with.

He leaves her to continue so she does walking around the island to stand behind him leaning on the counter she watches him work. "She's been very clear about how much she wants me to stay away from you. Today's not the first day but definitely the worst. She told me things, awful things and I –I don't know I just thought you should know." Caroline tells him watching as he expertly pulls the spoon out with a spatula.

He turns around to face her a stoic look on his face as he steps toward her slow like a predator to his prey a part of her really likes the look but she shakes it away as he speaks, "What did you say?" he asks. His right hand playing with the curls on the side of her face as she watches him do it before licking he bottom lip nervously then looking into his eyes. "At first nothing," she says and his hand freezes the other one propping itself by her waist against the counter trapping her in.

"Then today," Caroline says breathlessly, "it was the last straw. She left but I don't think she was happy. She wants you back Nik." His left hand leaves her hair gliding down to her collarbone feeling her shiver as it runs down her arm paralleling with his other hand on the counter. "That's funny, she had the same chat with me this morning, but the truth is Caroline. Wild dogs couldn't keep me away." She smiles at him and he smiles back then Caroline smells the smoke, "Klaus I think you burned the sauce."

He rushes to turn off the stove quickly removing the pot from the burner, "Dinner's ready Love. What's this 'Klaus' business, pick a name and stick to it." he says kissing her cheek as he grabs the plates to serve them. She blushes again grabbing the wine and the two flutes as he cheerily says, "Come along Caroline." He's gone before she can be sure which direction he's gone in this big house of his she freezes when she feels his hands come around her waist hugging her.

"Happy birthday Caroline," he whispers taking the glasses and wing from her hands she follows him into the next room, the dining room. "This is schmancy," she says mentally face-palming. "we do try," Klaus says pulling out her chair.

Next chapter coming up...


	14. Chapter 14 Birthday Part 2

AN: Hey guys! Thank you for being so patient and sending me all of these reviews and favorites and follows! I want to dedicate the next few chapters to each of you! After this chapter things are going to start changing so Happy Reading! Ideas or Questions message me and i'll answer you directly or in the bottom of the next chapter! Enough talking!

Throughout dinner they steal glances and tell jokes and stories about their family and friends. Klaus really opens up to Caroline and not just about trivial things but about his mother considering how nicely Tatia opened up that conversation. He tells her about his father and how he's always felt like he's second but that this night he doesn't feel that way because she could have spent her birthday anywhere and she was with him.

She takes his hand squeezing it gently as she finishes out her third glass of wine she hiccups and he chuckles, "I think that's enough for you sweetheart." He takes her glass away and sets it down on the table. She stands up her chair scratching the floor slightly as she moves his plate out of the way. "I want to say thank you Klaus, the roses and the candles. It's just beautiful." Caroline tells him as she leans against his side of the table.

"He looks up at her his hands on the armrests clutching the sides as he wills his eyes to stay focused on her own set. She looks at him and it is like she's testing him to see how far she can go before he takes her and boy does he want to but not tonight. He's promised himself and her silently not tonight. "Anything for you Caroline, you know that. I've said it before." Klaus says silently. Her eyes narrow a grin forming as she crosses her left leg over her right her hands at her sides, "Maybe when you thought I was sleeping."

He watches her as she crosses her arms against her chest a confrontational manner if ever he saw one and he'd very much like to rise to the occasion. "It's the only time I can tell you how I feel without you storming off and making an excuse as to why it isn't true." he says slowly backing his chair away to stand. She scoffs smiling because she knows it's true just as much as he does, "Yeah? Well I tell you stuff too."

He stands though he doesn't come any closer just yet, "You're right you do." He nods in consent as he takes a step forward and says lowly, "When you take a bottle of nyquill and can't help yourself." He smirked and she wants to smack him, "_What does he know that I don't?_" she wonders her mind racing with what she might have said.

He reaches around her his breath on her shoulder and she thinks for a second he might really kiss her this time and her blood heats up at the thought. She's very disappointed he can tell as he grabs his glass of wine from behind her taking a sip it spills when she pulls it from his grasp. "Enlighten me, oh great one!" she says half teasing. He can't help the chuckle that escapes him as his right hand rubs his chin thinking of whether or not to enlighten her.

Caroline's getting angry her body shakes as she sticks her chin out in a confrontational gesture, "Well?' she demands. Challenge accepted. He drops his hands down grazing the tops of her thighs in that perfectly short dress he feels the goose-bumps there trailing behind where is fingers have touched her. "_Hmm so soft_," he thinks not caring that she's glaring daggers at the present moment because at least she only has eyes for him.

"Have I told you how ravishing you look tonight Love?" he asks her as his hands run along the hem of her dress and he steps closer into her personal space reaching the backs of her thighs. He feels her tremble her body betraying her even when her mouth says, "Answer Klaus. Compliments won't work. Neither will- oh, whatever you're doing right now." His hands somehow stop at her waist and she's more dizzy than she would like to admit but determined to make him talk.

His mouth inches from hers stops right as she's about to lean in and kiss him, "You wanna know what you said Caroline?" his fingers gently digging into her sides but she nods her nose touching his. He closes his eyes for a swift moment opening them she sees his dilate as she lets go of a breath she's been holding. "I won't say. Not to be mean, I just want to hear you say it while we're both conscious."

She's so mad that she wants to hit him her hands coming up to shove him away but instead the latch onto his collar pulling him in for a crushing kiss. He retaliates quickly lifting her onto the table her legs still crossed he solves that issue too. His hands soon disentangle her legs spreading them so he is centered in-between them quite comfortably.

His tongue begging for entrance she greedily accepts him their teeth clashing for a moment panting as he runs his hands up her legs again feeling him under her dress massaging circles into her skin. She moans into his mouth at the contact she bites his lower lip sucking as her fingers scrape down his back over his shirt. "It's not supposed to happen like this," he says panting in-between hot open mouthed kisses trailing down her neck and in-between the valley of her breasts.

"It's totally okay if it does," she says words somehow forming when all she wants to do is not talk and he's the only one who can help her with that. It's her birthday after all. "Wait," he says reluctantly after a few more kisses, "Come with me before this goes any further." She excitedly thinks he's going to lead her up the stairs a mild disappointment when he leads her towards the back door.

Then she sees it her smile returning tenfold she jumps excitedly still holding his hand she dances a little moving toward him, "This is so wonderful, I just can't think of a think I've done to deserve it." He smiles pulling her closer happy to have distracted her long enough to have the cold air hit them and sober up. "You got it just for being you, so don't ever change." Klaus says leading her out into the back lawn on the sidewalk towards the gazebo.

Slow music begins to play and the lights magically turn on all around the garden helping to light up the lawn more so than the candles he's laid out. "May I have this dance?" his hand extends towards her as he bows. She laughs as she curtsies, "You may." Caroline places her hand in his and they sway to the slow music she puts her head on his shoulder breathing him in memorizing him like it is all a dream she might wake up from soon.

After the song ends he leads her to another end of the lawn by a swing set up under a large tree and they sit laughing about the night, but in a good way. "So there's a reason I brought you here tonight." Klaus says as he swings her up waiting as she comes back down giggling, "Yes?" Klaus stops the swing spinning her around to face him he kisses her cheek and says to her, "I want to show you something."

He leads her up the stairs and Caroline is singing, "_Sexy time_," in her head but by the third floor she's happy she's long forgotten about her shoes. "Go on," he says gesturing for her to take the lead and open the door to the attic. She takes a hesitant step forward, "Are you gonna kill me?" she says sarcastically but partially with genuine concern. "On your birthday? You really think that low of me?" Klaus asks touching a hand to his heart jokingly as the door swings open and she walks in.

She wants to say no but the words are caught in her throat as she turns looking around the room she breaks into a smile. "You did these?" she says pointing to the contents of the room stopping in front of a huge metal sculpture wondering how they might get it down the stairs. "Some of them are me, but some of them are my mothers." He says walking towards her his hands behind his back to keep from doing something he might regret in this room.

She turns to look at him, your mom did she survive? I wanted to ask earlier." Caroline questions stopping short when she sees his face all he shakes his head 'No'. "Oh, sorry. I forever saying the wrong things and getting in other people business." She explains to Klaus crossing her arms nervously. "It's fine Love, you didn't know." he tells her. "My dad he died a few years ago too, not by cancer or anything. A car hit him while he was crossing the street, never found the guy."

He decides to ditch his no touch policy after her story taking her hands in his he entangles their fingers pulling her close to his chest he looks into her eyes. Bright and blue he could never get them quite right if he painted a thousand portraits of her. "This is her," he says after waling them over to his mother's portrait, "She's beautiful Nik." Caroline whispers to him not wanting to break the moment. "It means a lot to me that you would bring me up here, it's the perfect ending to tonight." Caroline says.

He feels her hands coming around his neck as they shift their feet almost dancing once again. "You mean a lot to me." Klaus tells her his voice vibrating on her nerves as he begins kissing down her neck. He then surprises Caroline be removing himself from her person pretending he doesn't hear her pout at the loss of him as he walks to the door opening it. "It's late, I should get you home, into bed," his head gesturing to join him outside of the room as she starts walking towards him as he explains.

"Or we could just stay here. I'm sure your bed is big enough to accommodate two people." his little blonde temptress says trying to persuade him. Her hands already running the zipper down her dress as he closes the door behind her, "Caroline," he says trying to gain control of his senses. She watches him come towards her a smile on his face and she knows she's won as he grabs her pushing her up against the wall a few steps down, "I can demonstrate that," he kisses her slow.

"Just get me there." She says breathlessly kissing his throat and before she knows it her back is on his bed dress now gone as well as his own pants. That night Klaus made love to her like he had never loved another. It was true she was the only one and every breath, every touch he would remember as he lazily ran his fingers down her back watching her sleep the flush of her body still lingering.


	15. Chapter 15 Pants

Klaus woke up before Caroline did early in the morning apparently she was more tired than him the thought Brought a smile to his face. He pulled her closer inhaling her scent so very her in every way he couldn't get enough. He decided food might be a good idea though so he grudgingly releases his hold on her and lets himself out of his boyhood room. Walking down the stairs he remembers he is naked and laughs quietly to himself as he starts the coffee machine knowing she won't soon function without caffeine.

Sliding back on his apron he begins looking through the fried for the food he brought for himself the day before when he expected to wake up alone. Hopefully she enjoyed a continental breakfast of eggs and small bread rolls. He makes his way around the kitchen collecting his supplies cracking the eggs and setting the rolls into the toaster oven to warm them up. As the eggs cook he reaches high in the cabinets on his right reaching for two black coffee mugs and two plates in the next cabinet.

Heading to the pantry he grabs a serving tray his mother kept for entertaining running back to the kitchen before the eggs got stuck on the pan. The toaster oven dings signaling the readiness of the rolls just as he turns off the stove placing the eggs aside. He sets the plates up proud of his work and that's how he's caught naked smiling so much his dimples are showing, not by Caroline but by his brother. Kol.

"Oh brother looks like I'll be seeing more of you this morning." Kol says laughing through the hand covering his smile. Klaus growls in indignation, "What are you doing here?" he demands placing the plates back down on the counter but still standing behind the counter his nudity now an issue. "If you must know Rebekah said you would be here alone. I wanted to have a talk but it looks as though you might want to have a row instead." Kol explains ruefully.

"I see," Klaus says carefully his hands trembling as he's been caught with his pants down quite literally by the worst of his sibling. "Am I to assume you have company I'm imposing on?" Kol asks laughter dancing in his eyes as he takes in his brother's very nude state once more. "She's sleeping." Klaus tells Kol. "Tired from last night's events I'm sure. Brava brother." Kol jabs. Klaus glowers at his little brother, "And what can I help you with Kol?" he asks his very bratty brother.

"Oh it's not important now, what can I help you with? Some pants maybe?" Kol simpers. That's when a roll comes flying at his face narrowly missing him and knocking over a metal candle holder effectively waking up Caroline. The brothers hear Caroline's light feet padding down the stairs making their way towards the kitchen where then men stand. "Klaus?" she calls for the second time finishing the buttons on his shirt she's pulled over herself.

Turning the corner she spots an unknown man standing by the kitchen and she thinks he probably broke in, quickly she finds a weapon. "_He might have Klaus captive_," she thinks gripping the iron broom from the fireplace in a nearby room. Slowly she makes her way toward the man his back still facing her unawares she swings following through just like her old jock boyfriend taught her. "Ohpff" he cries falling to the ground and she hears Klaus yell out the man's name.

"Kol!" he runs toward his brother in concern though partially turned on by Caroline weapon in hand and in his shirt. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he hears his brother cry out right hand gripping the back of his head looking up at the blonde. "Caroline Love, could you get some ice please." Klaus asks her lifting his brother up off the ground and helping him stagger but make his way to one of the bar stools. She races over to the refrigerator grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and wrapping a napkin around it.

"Here," she says handing it to Klaus considering the guy named Kol is looking at her like he could drive a stake through her and not think twice about it. "Caroline, this is my brother Kol. Kol this is Caroline." Klaus introduces them his finger pointing at each of them accordingly. Kol takes her hand in his, his face morphing into one of amusement, "So you're Miss Off-limits. I can see why Klaus has kept you to himself." Kol says eyeing her up and down making her blush at his admission over Klaus.

He kisses the back of her hand, "Hello Darling, quite the swing you have there." Kol compliments her considering he doesn't know many women who can catch him off guard. Actually just one, but that story is for later. "Thanks," Caroline says at a loss for words she finally gets a good look at Klaus and she's pretty happy with the results. "Klaus, you're naked." Caroline reminds him gesturing to his form. "You didn't mind it last night." Klaus says playfully as his brother receives mental images that contort his face in disgust.

"Too much brother," Kol says in-between bites of Caroline's breakfast digging into the only roll that's still sanitary. "Yes, well I'm going to change and deal with bratty little brothers later. Caroline, come along." Klaus says in a tone that says she shouldn't argue just tag along. "Brother I'm sure Caroline will be fine down here with me." Kol says winking at the blonde as he serves himself a coffee, "Tell him Darling." She shakes her head side stepping Klaus heading back up the stairs Kol's teasing laughter ringing in her ears as she picks her clothes up off the floor.

The door opens and shuts behind her the air shifting in the room as Klaus wraps his arms around her his chest to her back. He kisses the shell of her ear, "You looked absolutely delightful earlier. My shirt suits you, so do weapons." He spins her around to face him and her arms reach up wrapping themselves around his neck noticing he's apron-less. "Yeah well I can't take all the credit for the swing, an ex-taught me that." She admits batting her eyelashes at him.

His hold on her tightens at the word 'ex' his eyes playfully narrowing, well half playfully the alpha in him appearing. "This ex of yours," he starts her eyes meeting his when his left hand grasps her chin. "Do you still think about him?" Klaus asks not bothering to mask the jealousy he's feeling at the thought of someone else being special to her other than him. She smiles that smile only she can offer him, "I guess sometimes." Caroline teases massaging the back of his neck with her right hand as the other runs through his hair causing him to groan.

"Did he make you feel like you were the only one in the room? Did he kiss you like this?" he demands his mouth teasing before crashing his mouth to hers dominating in every way making her moan opening her mouth to him, respond to his kiss. She shakes her head, "No," she breathes out when he's done his dimples showing that evil little grin saying 'I win.' And she really hates that smile because it drives her crazy and makes her want to kiss him even more.

AN: Thank you so very much for reading and commenting! I love your ideas, speculations and suggestions. I hope I'm doing the story justice. A special thank you to **Guest** **Clara**, **Grace5231973**, and to **Sam0728** who reviewed my story this chapter is for you.


	16. Chapter 16 The Case of the Ex

It seemed once they reached the city it got awkward between him and Caroline, almost like the magic disappeared and the nerves hit them like a ton of bricks. She never let go of his hand though not through the whole drive or walking into their building up the stairs and to her door.

She stood fidgeting nervously with her keys by the door watching him for a moment. "Well, goodbye." She said finally placing the key in the lock and grabbing the handle to walk in.

"Wait," he says taking her shoulders in his hands pulling her to him he kisses her until his lips hurt and he can't really breathe. She smiles and he smiles saying, "You have my favorite smile." Then he's gone.

"Smooth." Caroline thought as she walked in to her apartment dropping her bag on the floor. She could get a nap in considering she was going into work at noon today.

Tatia left right after the party not bothering with a note but Klaus knew and boy was he thankful still being tired from the night before. He only had a few minutes to shower and change before he had to meet up with his family and discuss yesterday's orchestrated event.

He knocked on Caroline's door receiving silence on the other end. He thought it was strange so he knocked again then he heard her running towards the door, "Hi, sorry I was not dressed." Caroline tells him gesturing to her robe. "That's perfectly fine," Klaus says smiling.

"Did you want to come in?" she asks leaning into her doorframe gesturing for him to come in. "I would love that but I have to get to work actually, I just came to say I'll see you tomorrow morning for coffee." Klaus informs her, his fingers grazing her own from where he stands.

He leans in as if to kiss her, his eyes close and her heart flutters but then he backs away. He smiles when he sees her frown, "If I do that I won't make it in time for work." he explains. "We have to talk about this eventually," she tells him her finger pointing at both of them.

He kisses her forehead, "Soon," he says then he's down the stairs and gone. "Niklaus Mikaelson what are you doing to me?" she asks herself as she closes and slides down the door. She stands walking toward her bathroom beginning once again what he interrupted, her shower.

After she's done she walks out deciding on an air dry considering she has the time and reaches in the fridge for a frozen yogurt. Then walks to her closet picking out her work attire so she has more time to sleep later she looks over her clothes as she eats.

Picking out her black suit pants and a bright blue blouse she sets the aside rummaging through her drawers. As she reaches for the next drawer she sees something unfamiliar at the top of one, a yellow post-it reading, "**_I've worn better things than this with him. –T_**" she's angry and can you say awkward. "_How did Tatia even get in here?_" she thinks deciding against pulling anything out from that drawer. She'll just use the stuff her mom got her until she can get to the laundry mat the next day.

Klaus finds out he has a new intern to train when he gets to the office, "Hi my name's Tyler Lockwood," he's so excited it makes Klaus' inside churn. "Klaus," he tells him walking past him hearing Tyler follow close behind.

"So I guess you want the grand tour," he says looking behind him the boy nods and Klaus turns to face him grinning, "Well this is it. Coffee is that way and bathrooms are that way." Then he slams the door to his office pacing toward his phone.

"Sage can you explain to me why I'm stuck on probie duty?" he asks his sister-in-law. "Because you're the only one who was available today considering Kol flew out of town last night and Elijah and Finn are in merger meetings with the Salvatores'." Sage explains and he feels his eyes roll into the back of his head.

He swears he sees his brain when Tyler knocks on his door, "Hey boss, just wanted to ask if the shredder is something I'm in charge of fixing when it gets jammed?" Klaus hangs up with Sage, "Actually yes," Klaus answers him.

"Great, just what I thought. Is there anything I could do to help you out today?" Tyler asks walking toward Klaus' desk. Klaus places his elbows on the table rubbing his hands together, "You're a handsome devil Tyler was it? But you're not exactly my cup of tea." Klaus says chuckling as mortification fills the guys face.

Tyler starts waving his hands back and forth, "No that's not what I meant. I'm not if you are that cool but I'm not." Klaus laughs, "It was a joke Tyler, what I have in mind is blonde and female."

"Nice," Tyler comments, "Well I'm just gonna head back to work then." Klaus waves the boy away picking up his phone as it begins to ring, "This is Klaus," he says gruffly into the speaker. "Hey it's me Caroline," she sounds hurried.

"Oh hello, what can I do you for?" Klaus asks playfully. He practically feels her roll her eyes on her side of the phone. "I'm heading into work but I was wondering how you got to work. Everything alright with your dad?" she inquires.

"I'm being punished," Klaus replies as he hears Tyler cursing at the shredder. "How's that," Caroline asks laughing. "I'm stuck on training duty, is there a chance you could skip work and come make my day." Klaus asks hope in his voice.

"No I can't," she says putting on her shoe, "Who are you training?" Klaus scratches his head answering, "Tyler something, Smallwood?" he can't be sure.

"Lockwood?" Caroline asks a quizzical tone in play. "You know of him?" Klaus asks his interest spiking. "Know him? I dated him through high school." Caroline says rather bitterly.

Klaus is about to comment when she says she has to go. "Alright see you at dawn," he says not broaching the subject further. "_So Caroline knows Tyler, let the hazing begin_." Klaus thinks maniacal plans forming as he listens to the occasional mishap of the new worker.


	17. Chapter 17 Dancing shoes

It seemed once they reached the city it got awkward between him and Caroline, almost like the magic disappeared and the nerves hit them like a ton of bricks. She never let go of his hand though not through the whole drive or walking into their building up the stairs and to her door.

She stood fidgeting nervously with her keys by the door watching him for a moment. "Well, goodbye." She said finally placing the key in the lock and grabbing the handle to walk in.

"Wait," he says taking her shoulders in his hands pulling her to him he kisses her until his lips hurt and he can't really breathe. She smiles and he smiles saying, "You have my favorite smile." Then he's gone.

"Smooth." Caroline thought as she walked in to her apartment dropping her bag on the floor. She could get a nap in considering she was going into work at noon today.

Tatia left right after the party not bothering with a note but Klaus knew and boy was he thankful still being tired from the night before. He only had a few minutes to shower and change before he had to meet up with his family and discuss yesterday's orchestrated event.

He knocked on Caroline's door receiving silence on the other end. He thought it was strange so he knocked again then he heard her running towards the door, "Hi, sorry I was not dressed." Caroline tells him gesturing to her robe. "That's perfectly fine," Klaus says smiling.

"Did you want to come in?" she asks leaning into her doorframe gesturing for him to come in. "I would love that but I have to get to work actually, I just came to say I'll see you tomorrow morning for coffee." Klaus informs her, his fingers grazing her own from where he stands.

He leans in as if to kiss her, his eyes close and her heart flutters but then he backs away. He smiles when he sees her frown, "If I do that I won't make it in time for work." he explains. "We have to talk about this eventually," she tells him her finger pointing at both of them.

He kisses her forehead, "Soon," he says then he's down the stairs and gone. "Niklaus Mikaelson what are you doing to me?" she asks herself as she closes and slides down the door. She stands walking toward her bathroom beginning once again what he interrupted, her shower.

After she's done she walks out deciding on an air dry considering she has the time and reaches in the fridge for a frozen yogurt. Then walks to her closet picking out her work attire so she has more time to sleep later she looks over her clothes as she eats.

Picking out her black suit pants and a bright blue blouse she sets the aside rummaging through her drawers. As she reaches for the next drawer she sees something unfamiliar at the top of one, a yellow post-it reading, "**_I've worn better things than this with him. –T_**" she's angry and can you say awkward. "_How did Tatia even get in here?_" she thinks deciding against pulling anything out from that drawer. She'll just use the stuff her mom got her until she can get to the laundry mat the next day.

Klaus finds out he has a new intern to train when he gets to the office, "Hi my name's Tyler Lockwood," he's so excited it makes Klaus' inside churn. "Klaus," he tells him walking past him hearing Tyler follow close behind.

"So I guess you want the grand tour," he says looking behind him the boy nods and Klaus turns to face him grinning, "Well this is it. Coffee is that way and bathrooms are that way." Then he slams the door to his office acing toward his phone.

"Sage can you explain to me why I'm stuck on probie duty?" he asks his sister-in-law. "Because you're the only one who was available today considering Kol flew out of town last night and Elijah and Finn are in merger meetings with the Salvatores'." Sage explains and he feels his eyes roll into the back of his head.

He swears he sees his brain when Tyler knocks on his door, "Hey boss, just wanted to ask if the shredder is something I'm in charge of fixing when it gets jammed?" Klaus hangs up with Sage, "Actually yes," Klaus answers him.

"Great, just what I thought. Is there anything I could do to help you out today?" Tyler asks walking toward Klaus' desk. Klaus places his elbows on the table rubbing his hands together, "You're a handsome devil Tyler was it? But you're not exactly my cup of tea." Klaus says chuckling as mortification fills the guys face.

Tyler starts waving his hands back and forth, "No that's not what I meant. I'm not if you are that cool but I'm not." Klaus laughs, "It was a joke Tyler, what I have in mind is blonde and female."

"Nice," Tyler comments, "Well I'm just gonna head back to work then." Klaus waves the boy away picking up his phone as it begins to ring, "This is Klaus," he says gruffly into the speaker. "Hey it's me Caroline," she sounds hurried.

"Oh hello, what can I do you for?" Klaus asks playfully. He practically feels her roll her eyes on her side of the phone. "I'm heading into work but I was wondering how you got to work. Everything alright with your dad?" she inquires.

"I'm being punished," Klaus replies as he hears Tyler cursing at the shredder. "How's that," Caroline asks laughing. "I'm stuck on training duty, is there a chance you could skip work and come make my day." Klaus asks hope in his voice.

"No I can't," she says putting on her shoe, "Who are you training?" Klaus scratches his head answering, "Tyler something, Smallwood?" he can't be sure.

"Lockwood?" Caroline asks a quizzical tone in play. "You know of him?" Klaus asks his interest spiking. "Know him? I dated him through high school." Caroline says rather bitterly.

Klaus is about to comment when she says she has to go. "Alright see you at dawn," he says not broaching the subject further. "_So Caroline knows Tyler, let the hazing begin_." Klaus thinks maniacal plans forming as he listens to the occasional mishap of the new worker.

Next chapter

Caroline was back from work happy to be seated on her couch, her whole body hurt not that she could complain but still only a few hours of doing other peoples jobs was grueling. Massaging her feet she pressed the button to the answering machine, yes she has one, she sticks to what she knows.

"Hi this is Caroline, leave a message," she mouthed after the machine as it beeped, "Hey Caroline its Stefan , Rebekah asked me to call and remind you about to night just in case twelve texts weren't enough." Beep she groaned, "Ow feet, ow."

"Caroline? Yo, it's Tyler. Crap I just said you, can you tell I'm nervous. Anyway your mom let slip where you worked and I called and got your home number. Wow I'm creepy, anyway if you want to meet up I'm around. Oh my number is," beep.

"Thank him for that." Caroline mutters from under her hands already hating the sunlight and she isn't even hung over. Rummaging through her phone she checks her texts sending one to Stefan that they were still on rather reluctantly.

Then in a crazy moment she dials Klaus' number he answers on the second ring, "Who's this?" Klaus asks. She blushes, "Uh hey it's Caroline. I got your number from the super awhile back." She says hiding her face like he's there.

"You could have just asked," he teases his day instantly better as he watches his brothers enter the building he's glad he gets to go home soon. "Any plans tonight?" he asks grinning.

"Ugh, yes I get to be third wheel at my own birthday celebration and my body aches." She tells him throwing her head back on the headrest blushing as she realizes what she's said. "Sorry," she mumbles into the phone.

He smiles into the receiver, "You could always stay home and I'll come over. We can actually sleep and watch Netflix." He bribes her.

"You know my weakness, Mikaelson." She mutters laughing, maybe I can come home early if I fake an injury I'm pretty old now I think I can do it." Caroline says conversationally.

"Haha, if you're old I'm older," he reminds her spinning his chair towards the view spotting his apartment building a distance away.

"I always liked older guys," she tells him relaxing into her couch holding the phone between her face and shoulder as she begins to undress herself.

"What are you doing moving about?" he asks hearing her shuffling so much as they continue to make plans.

"I think you know why, I have to get ready." She tells him matter of factly pulling off her blazer. She hears him clear his throat.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about a few things if you don't mind." She tells him as she gets up turning on her shower.

"Yes?" he pretends everything is cool and he doesn't hear the shower over her voice the tiniest bit.

"Tyler actually called my work gave him my number very stupidly, that's number one." She says grabbing he towel and placing it nearby. He coughs, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, love just feeling a bit parched." He explains loosening his tie a bit, "What was number two?"

"Oh right number two, and I'm not sure which is worse one or two but Tatia actually broke into my apartment." She tells him stepping into the shower and putting him on speaker.

"What?" he cries angrily about ready to show Tatia the meaning f silent as the grave when his brother waves at him, he waves back gesturing to the phone in his hand.

"That's not the worst part," Caroline says lathering up her soap she leans into the speaker, "She went through my unmentionables drawer and left a note." She adds whispering.

"I'll talk with her, there's no reason for her to be harassing you." Klaus says diplomatically slamming his hand on the desk emphasizing his answer feeling stupid when he hears her giggle.

"I can handle it I just thought you would want to know, anyway I've gotta go. See you tonight." She says clicking off her phone.

"Oh Tyler," Klaus bellows stepping out of his office spotting the boy running up to meet him. "I'm gonna need you to stay late and lock up, my girlfriends gonna need me tonight." Klaus tells him taking his coat off the hook by his door "Right now I'm heading to a vendor meeting but I won't be back."

Tyler sets his brow confused, "I don't know how." he moans about following Klaus down the hall towards the door.

"Here take these keys, each is labeled to each door," he pulls the keys out of his pocket handing them to Tyler. "Be sure the freezer is locked too," Klaus yells out from the sidewalk racing home. He laughs as he recalls Tyler's face when he said he was meeting his girlfriend. Not that Caroline is in fact his girlfriend even though she ought to be since before last night.

Caroline dresses up in what she thinks Klaus will like when she comes in and he's already here like he accustoms to while she's still wearing her outfit. Stefan texts her 'Waiting downstairs," she rolls her eyes the second text he's sent. "Fine, I'm comin'!" she writes back getting off the floor of her closet and grabbing her shoes and clutch.

Five hours later and its close to eleven when Rebekah thankful lets her go home after breaking her heel on purpose, she gets out of the cab her shoe in hand. She looks down at it gloomily, "_Mommy's so sorry, it had to be done._" She races up the stairs to her door swinging it pen and pulling out her keys.

"Caroline so happy you could join me," Klaus shouts over from behind the couch messing with the Blu-ray, "Can you help with this?" he says still not looking at her.

She drops her clutch and shoes not amused about the face that he hasn't even looked at her, "you have to connect it to the back of the tv," she explains walking up behind him. Caroline drops down next to him on her feet picking up the wires to the Blu-ray and stands up plugging in the cord when she's done she looks down at him still on his knees.

"I think you just broke my brain, love" Klaus mutters looking her up and down his hands at his sides he has no intention of moving and breaking this sight. "You look beautiful," he tells her.

"I just threw this on," she mumbles blushing at the way his eyes eat her up she waves him away. He makes his way over to her his hands reaching up to her own, "Did you wear this for me?" he asks the amazement still very clear in his tone.

She blushes more if that's possible caught in her own little trap, "Just a bit." Caroline admits, "You like it?" she asks twiddling their fingers together.

"I could show you how much if you like?" he replies his hands riding up her hips to her waist as he comes up to stand. He kisses her, "I missed you today," he says into her hair running his nose down her neck.

She lets out a shaky breath hugging him tighter, "I know what you mean, I just wanted to get back here as soon as you left this morning." Caroline kisses him merrily feeling how much he's enjoying her.

"But, I'm going to let you change and we're going to watch movies until we fall asleep instead," he tells her pulling away and grabbing the remote sitting so he is facing the bedroom and not the tv. The tv flips on the sound filling the apartment.

She stands imbalanced for a moment then says, "Yeah that's a good idea." As she walks past him he grabs her hand kissing the back of it the faces the tv smiling like it never happened.

He keeps his eyes on the tv but he hears her zipper come down then fall to the floor, he pictures what she looked like last night in the moonlight. "I ordered dinner," he tells her is throat think with an unnamed something or other and he kind of hates how weak he sounds over her changing.

"That's great! Thanks, I'm almost done here." She informs him pulling her hair to the side in a loose braid. "You can look now," she tells him a bit upset he's such a gentleman.

Klaus looks over to her pulling his hands out for her to climb on top of him she leaps onto the couch practically snuggling into his chest. "What do you want to watch," he asks kissing the top of her head.

She thinks about it for a bit, "You pick, I just want to be here with you. And this food," she tells him reaching over him to the bag of food off the coffee table.

"Okay," he grunts feeling her move around on his lap is fun and no fun at the same time. "Could you maybe sit still, for a bit please," he begs using his elbows to prop himself upwards. "Super sorry," she tells him realizing her mistake. He smiles as the movie starts and he begins stealing food off her plate mouthing, "You owe me." when she pouts then she steals his food so it's fair.

AN: Thank you guys for reading and commenting AgathaN and Clara! :))


	18. Chapter 18 Just Say It

"Two weeks Stefan, two! And he hasn't tried anything! He's lost interest." Caroline cries as her friend enters her office. She runs around it hugging him close after he shuts the door behind them.

"Caroline he's always over at your place when I call, in fact it's practically every night. I doubt he's lost interest." Stefan says trying to make her see sense. As he makes her let him go he takes a seat across her desk as she leans against it.

"See and I know you're right because that's rational, what kind of guy sticks around unwillingly? But I can't quite come out an ask what's actually wrong." She tells him rustling her hair a bit from nerves.

"So this is why you called me into your office before lunch when I got here very early without food?" Stefan asks angling his head, he was dead hungry. Like all the time.

"Oh, that reminds me. Muffins! Don't look at me like that! You know I stress bake." She tells him seriously as she grabs the plastic container she's brought from home off the floor handing it to him.

"Bless you child," Stefan says crossing her like a priest, "So good." His voice muffled by the muffins he's currently scarfing down his throat.

"Yes, I great I know! Now tell me what to do!" she exclaims picking at one of his muffins before he slaps her hand away.

"Just talk to him, ask him where you stand and what kind of relationship he's looking for. Also change your number. You know Tyler isn't going to give up and he's taking all my voicemail space." Stefan says standing up giving her a 'you better' look.

"Ugh, the both of you are ridiculous." Rebekah says opening the door all the way and letting herself in shutting it behind her. "Stefan we're late for lunch with my father."

"Opps I forgot about that, guess I can't go 'cause Caroline ruined my appetite with these." He tells his girlfriend shoving another muffin in his mouth smiling.

"It's fine we were going to a sushi place, you wouldn't have eaten anyway so you can sit and keep me company." Rebekah says taking a muffin before he can slap her hand away too.

"Excuse me," Caroline interject hugging Rebekah and stepping back she gestures to Stefan and herself, "we were having a conversation." She tells her new friend.

"Yes I know, I was trying to nap through it outside in your secretary's chair." Rebekah replies feigning a yawn, "The fact of the matter is that if you like him and he likes you. You should be together and stop wasting time."

"But what if he doesn't want me?" Caroline cries falling into the chair next to Stefan.

Rebekah pulls her to stand, "Then it wasn't meant to be, you had good sex and now you can move on." Caroline scowls at the girls smile making matters worse when Stefan pats her head like a child playing duck duck goose.

"That's right, Care. Put him in your spank bank and move on!" Stefan says prompting both girls to look up at him, "I was just trying that out. Didn't sound right did it?" both girls shake their heads no.

"Okay fine, go both of you. I'll figure this out." Caroline says dialing Klaus' work number to invite him to an early late lunch for him and an early one for her. She hears the door shut in front of her and spins in her chair facing the window waiting for the call to connect.

"Tyler speaking, I'm new and being punished for breaking the coffee machine. Kol is king, long live the king. How can I direct you call?" the man on the other line asks bored.

Caroline freaks out her breathing erratic as she stupidly remembers where Tyler works and how he might be able to find her now. She hangs up. _"Of course I knew that would happen, self -inflicted torture much?"_ she thinks pulling at her own hair frazzled.

How to explain Tyler to anyone was the big question. She knew Klaus was curious and that was putting it lightly. She knew he was plotting something the way he kept asking her so many questions at the strangest of times picking and prodding until he got something out of her. But she really didn't need to give him anymore fuel to hate Tyler other than him being her ex, the past was the past.

Klaus got to the office at the same time as Kol, though if you were to ask him he was the only one present. Kol seemed exhausted to no end. If the bags under his eyes, hair disheveled and rumpled clothes were any indication he hadn't gone home last night.

"Brother, are you alright?" he asked concern in his eyes as his brothers head flew up in attention. "Just a rough night is all. Nothing coffee couldn't fix." Kol told him patting his shoulder. Klaus looked after him heading toward the unloading station shaking his head.

A few minutes after that they heard a gurgling sound coming from the kitchen Klaus smiled as he thought that maybe Tyler had done something incredible stupid like not read the note above the machine mentioning a certain problem with the coffee machine. It was plausible considering the sign now sat in his desk drawer, but still it was a bonus when he heard his youngest brother shouting at the poor boy about his caffeine addiction going unfilled.

"How about I buy you a coffee and we talk about this look you're working?" Klaus tells his brother shrugging on his jacket and handing his brother his own coat. "I'll take the coffee." Kol says smirking.

"Her name," Klaus asks his brother once they step out of the building hailing a cab he lets his brother get in first.

Once they're settled inside the heated space his brother says, "Annabelle." His face taken over by a strong emotion Klaus can only read as love, pure unrequited love.

"Tough luck mate," he tells him punching his shoulder as the cab stops at their favorite coffee shop he opens the door stepping out and shutting it behind Kol. The truth is he sort of knows what that's like considering he's been pining after a certain blonde himself.

"She wants nothing to do with me, I went over t her place last night to find her cooking for some other guy. I think she like him." Kol says clenching his fists on the table when his brother gets back from ordering.

"And how do you know?" Klaus asks interested in anything his brother might divulge to take his mind off of his problems.

"She was playing Norah Jones in the background Klaus," he tells his brother like it's the biggest problem in the world. His brother stares back at him puzzled as the waitress smiles flirtasously at them both handing them their coffees. Kol waves her away hissing, "That's her sexy music."

"Oh okay, so she was planning on having sex last night and you ruined it by standing outside her window I presume all night looking in." Klaus deduces and from the look on his brother's face he's right. "Way to kill a mood brother, I would have done the same."

It's the first smile Kol gives all day, "Thanks brother, I just wish I knew what to do to get her back. Everything was going so well." Kol says his voice conveying how he was replaying their relationship in his mind. "Then one day it was just over for her."

Klaus takes a sip of his hot chocolate nodding in understanding. Don't judge he only drinks coffee with Caroline now it doesn't taste the same without her. "Women."

Kol nods at his brother's sentiment, "And Caroline? Woo her yet?" smiling once more as he realizes he's not the only one with a girl playing puppet master on his heart.

"It seemed to be going great in the aspect that we both get along and kiss. She also didn't kill me over Tatia. But then we uh, I with her," Klaus hopes his brother catches on and he does smiling back wickedly.

"I shouldn't have but now it's a bit odd because it's like should we keep having sex of should he move forward. With each day passing it's like we are reverting back to friends and soon it will be too awkward to even be that." Klaus says messing with the lid of his cup in order to avoid the knowing look Kol has pinned him in he waits for the taunting to begin.

"Just tell her how you feel about her, it's clear you love her." Kol says looking out the window as his brother's head shoots up. "You know you do and she doesn't. You're dancing around each other for no reason when you could be genuinely happy for once. Mikael would never see that coming."

Klaus chuckles in agreement, "You always surprise me brother." He says tossing his cup into the nearby trash. He stands as his bother stands and they walk back to the office considering the sun is out by then.

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the filler chapter before the dominoes start to knock each other over. I have some homework due so sorry for the late update! Soon bad and good things are going t happen! Again any ideas or questions I'm all ears!


	19. Chapter 19 Long Story Short

"Klaus Mikaelson speaking," Klaus says into the phone receiver after racing towards his desk and almost taking Tyler down with him in the process. The Tyler part was a bonus but he really did want privacy considering Caroline was calling him which took priority.

"Hey it's Caroline," he hears and he smiles so big his dimples hurt he lies down on his couch head propped on the armrest behind his arm, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asks.

Caroline feels the blush creep into her cheeks as she waves to Stefan from behind her office blinds flipping her hair nervously. "I just –I wanted to hear your voice," she blurts out dropping her head against the window with a loud thud when she hears him chuckle.

"You alright Love?" Klaus asks as he hears something connect with something and he can only assume she's embarrassed and is inflicting some sort of self-punishment. "I'm fine, just there's this wall here. I just noticed it." He smiles knowing that even over the phone he affects her like she does him.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask if you wanted to have lunch, maybe make Tyler your little bitch and get us something nice. And then you can come home and we could _talk_." Her words are like a dead whisper salaciously making him tremble at the thought of what she might have in mind.

"Hmmm," he pretends to consider as he listens to her breathing on the other side of the line, "I'm going to counter your offer." Klaus tells her practically feeling her waves of disappointment. "But listen, how do you feel about cabin fever?"

"The movie," she asks wanting him to just land his plane and not draw his rejection out. "No, not the movie an actual cabin with just you and me the entire weekend." Caroline feels a spike in her temperature in his words. "Oh?" she says.

"Yes Oh, because what I plan to do with you is gonna take a hell of a lot longer than lunch." He tells her the biggest grin on his face which he feels is totally wasted considering she can't see it. "So what do you say?" He adjusts himself in his chair feeling all sorts of tension in the right spots as he waits for her answer if her panting is any indication. Well, you know.

"I'd have to start packing now." Caroline jokes trying to stay in control of her hormones but it's an uphill battle when it comes to him. She leans against her office wall fanning herself, "But I guess I'm flexible."

"I can vouch for that bit," he tells her knowing if she were there right now he would probably be in pain or about to be. "As for lunch, I'm most definitely available."

"Good, meet where we bought that coffee the one time the power went out in the building and we went out for it. Remember?" she says deciding to avoid his sexual commentary and taking charge. She hangs up before he can say anything else or her for that matter.

Klaus' phone rings before he can head into his next meeting, "This is Klaus," he states irritation in his voice even though he's in no rush to be stuck in the same room as Tyler for an hour.

"Niklaus, my wife gave me some rather distasteful news this morning." Elijah says not bothering with a greeting. He kisses his wife's cheek as she takes a seat in their kitchen watching him make her breakfast. "It seems Tyler is not the most astute of men."

He stalls earning a look from his wife, "Just tell him," she hisses. He nods a grimace in his face, "He's sleeping with Tatia." Elijah says coming to stand in front of his brother's desk. He hears his brother grunt so he takes the time to put his phone on speaker, "Hey Klaus, that bitch is nailing your 'man servant'." Kat yells into the phone as Elijah turns to flip her Bacon strip pancakes.

"Kat," Elijah reprimands pointing the spatula at her earning a shrug and eye roll from his wife. "It appears that Tatia found Tyler's information while souring your girlfriend's apartment. Ask my wife how she knows," Elijah asks his brother staring down his wife.

"Yes Kat who do you know," Klaus asks watching Tyler through the window of his office wondering how someone could want to hurt Caroline on purpose. "Talk I don't care if you're carrying my nephew."

"Niece," she shouts back stabbing a fork into her pineapple. "This is just gonna come up wrong later," she tells her husband as he shuffles some pancakes onto her plate with her fruit.

"Talk Kat, the more you stall the worse I think it is," Klaus retorts losing patience, "Also he isn't out yet. How can a sonogram be so accurate?" he hears movement on the other end as Kat and Elijah chase each other around the island in their kitchen. "I'm immature because I play a few harmless pranks on the boy that now happens to be working against us. I want an explanation, the apology can come later."

"Kat, stop the baby," Elijah pants from the other side of the island, for a small pregnant woman she's fast in those boots. "Kat stop the baby," she mimics grabbing the phone off the counter, "Fine, I've been talking to Caroline casually." Kat sits back down swatting her husband's hand away.

"She has no clue obviously about any of this I just thought you both should know. Lovely voice, real sweet makes me kind of sick I won't lie," she continues shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth, "As for Tatia sleeping with your father and Tyler simultaneously, well I walked in on them I just didn't know that was Tyler. Under your father."

Elijah chokes n his coffee, "What?!" he whines as they hear a thump on Klaus' end. "Brother, are you all right?" Kat giggles, "I was kidding about the last part but she is sleeping with them both. I saw her with your dad at the party we threw while she was here."

"Is that why you felt the need to relieve yourself of dinner in my grandmother's vase?" Elijah asks in understanding as she nods her head, "It's a hard image." Kat says patting her husband's back.

"This confusing, Tatia rifles through Caroline's things finds Tyler's number then gets in contact with him. Somehow they are now in cahoots together, whatever for?" Klaus says his mind spinning with possibilities.

"Tatia found Tyler at an in-treatment facility, visited him there and found out how obsessed he is with your little blonde by the pictures scattered all over his dorm. She basically paid his way sealing the court file on him so we couldn't find it in the background check." Kat says pretty impressed with herself even though she quit therapy years ago.

"That's funny, I thought I said no mind tricks on employees," he reprimands his wife earning a reproachful look. "If I hadn't psych-evaled him before he was hired we wouldn't know any of this. After I found out I had to make sure Caroline knew nothing. She was lucky or Klaus would have bumped her off and died alone."

"Ouch," Klaus says from the floor under his desk having fallen earlier and not since gotten up. "What do we do about Wonder boy? Mikael will be back from his visit expecting him to be ready to fall in line. We can't get rid of a guy who came highly recommended by his last shag."

"Just keep an eye on him, I'm here until our daughter decides she wants to grace us with her presence," Elijah replies kissing his wife's check still receiving the cold shoulder, "_These mood swings are something else_," he thinks.

"Just do your best to keep him out of the office and away from anything damaging to the company while we figure this out," Kat says diplomatically. "Agreed," her husband says a desperate look in his voice and she knows she's got him wrapped around her finger. She spares him a pity smile leaving the room.

"Elijah I need some sound advice here, I'm a sinking ship." Klaus admits with him and Kol the only ones running things at the company he it was taking its toll on him even with the better hours.

"Do as my wife has advised you," Elijah tells him, "now if there's nothing else I must go." wanting to hanging up. He had to go buy some flowers or maybe a big ring to get back in his wife's good graces.

"Just one, I need the keys to the cabin for this weekend, Caroline and I need to get out of the city especially with this new development," Klaus tells his brother hoping he won't have to go into details.

"Fine. Kol should come back her for lunch, I'll send them with him in an envelope so he doesn't embarrass you." Elijah says losing his patience quickly, sympathy pregnancy was a joke until he started experiencing his wife's symptoms.

"You look like someone stole your smile," Caroline says standing up to give him a hug as he shrugs off his coat. He kisses her cheek crushing her to him burying his nose in the crook of her neck inhaling her. He felt relief wash over him as he shut his eyes taking her in feeling her beneath his fingertips and against his chest.

He pulled back finding her lips in a bruising kiss his hands holding her neck and burying themselves in her hair. He didn't stop until he felt his lungs burning slowly leaving her mouth the feel of her panting against his own neck always the best thing in the world to him.

"Smiles back, you took it to work with you this morning," he says grinning from ear to ear as he takes in her swollen lips, dilated eyes and flushes skin. He pulls out her chair for her and she takes a seat and his hand in her own.

"May I take your order now?" a waiter asks looking like it's the best day of his life though not really. "Uh, your lunch special and a lemonade?" Caroline looks over at Klaus, "The same," he nods squeezing her hand. She leaned forward supporting her head on her other hand just looking at him.

Klaus couldn't believe his luck with this girl, "So about this weekend," he started earning a grin and blush from Caroline feeling winded all at once by her beauty. "I just wanted to tell you that the drive up is a bit long so I think we should leave right after you get out of work Friday night," his eyes search hers for any sign of hesitation.

She smiles readily excited, "Great idea, the more time we have together. I don't think I'll be all that tired anyway. Why did we have to make such awesome plans so early in the week?" she says stomping her feet. He lets go of her hand pushing back her pin straight hair missing her natural waves.

"I like your hair better curly," his thoughts slipping out as his fingers find their way to her jaw lining it until his thumb caresses her mouth. "If I finish that thought we'll miss work," he says staring into her hungry eyes.

During lunch his hand finds its way onto her knee sending a shiver up her spine making her sit up straight she leans into him, "Move your hand," Caroline whispers to him. His hand starts running up and down her leg caressing her inner thigh with his thumb as it comes and goes.

Klaus grins taking a sip of his drink looking like he isn't even remotely affected by the way she's looking at him as his hand travels further, "Not like tha…" his hand reaches up higher under her skirt caressing her slowly reaching its destination at the apex of her thighs as she tries to squirm either further or closer so no one is looking he isn't sure.

Her head drops to his shoulder as she murmurs, "You're wonderful in a loathsome kind of way," as his hand comes out and he stands up placing a few bills on the table and taking her hand. "What do you mean love?" Klaus says looking like he knows exactly what she means.

They make it to the back alley parking before he pulls her against the wall kissing her until she swears she swimming in the opening sequence of a doctor who episode. "You keep kissing me like that and I'll start to get the impression you don't want to just be my friend." She teases running her hands down his back.

"Good, then you'll realize I want everything to do with you," he whispers kissing her chastely and biting her lip slightly as she tilts her head giving into his words and hands. "People might see us," she hisses as he bites at her neck his hand coming forward up her skirt finding its former position by her center teasingly. "I wouldn't let that happen, he says into her mouth kissing her.

"I have to get back," she says in a feeble attempt against him earning a groan in response but nothing more than his hand applying more pressure and building her frustration for him.

"Caroline, don't bite you lip like that anymore, it gets us in trouble." Klaus says regaining some control and slipping his hand out of her skirt gaining a dissatisfied face from Caroline as she threw her head back against the brick wall. "Deal," he hears her whisper.

AN: Hey guys! As always thank you! Lots of balls in the air at this point but I wanted to get this out in the open soon.

More elaboration coming,I just wanted to post before my homework got the best of me!

As always anything you want to add or see just say so!

*Longest Chapter* Happy Reading! :))


	20. Chapter 20 Tyler

"You were making goo-goo eyes at me for months until I finally broke down. Admit it," Kat tells Elijah from their bed. He refuses to acknowledge that love made people weak, insisting it made them stronger. Naturally, she had call bull shit saying they were two sides of the same coin.

"You were very compelling. I maybe I just wanted to kiss you. Then you had to go and marry me," Elijah says pointing at her like it was all her fault.

"You can drop tea in my harbor anytime," Kat says replaying her words to him from the day they met. It was close to ten years ago, "We were at a seminar for sexual harassment. And you wouldn't stop looking at me even when you answered your questions in front of everyone." He walks over to the bed sitting at the end of it.

"Had I known then that you were addicted to hypnotizing people we might have gone our separate ways," he responded half-joking still upset at how his wife gained her information. "This is serious, we could be sued. While it turned out that Tyler was a bad seed, he could remember and use it against us at some point."

"Have some faith in your wife, I covered my tracks. Tatia was even easier to put under. They're both like putty in my hands." Kat says walking on her knees over to her husband at the end of the bed massaging his shoulders. "I did what was right for the family."

"I know, that's why I wish I could forgive this. You were meddling Katerina after I asked you not to. As for Caroline, who do you think she'll feel when Klaus finally gets her up here? Are you truly friends or can you hypnotize people over the phone too?"

"Will you just forgive me already, you're drawing it out when you don't need to. Just believe it will be alright." Kat says as Elijah pulls her into his arms kissing her forehead and rubbing her full belly. He nods and she sighs with relief.

"But you have to tell Klaus and Caroline everything. I mean it Kat, Tonight. I'll cancel all of Niklaus' meeting until next week. You invite Caroline for dinner." Elijah tells her sternly keeping a watchful eye on her features, "Even after all these years I can't ever be sure what you're thinking when you get that glint in your eye."

"You love it baby," she kisses him happy to be off the hook for once she crawls under the covers as he shuts the curtains pressing play to their movie. He sits atop the bed her head on his chest he kisses her once more as the credits start.

"For the record, you were looking at me too. Trevor thought you wanted him, but I knew better. That made me stronger," he murmurs into her hair a confident smirk finding its way out.

She laughs swatting his chest, "Nothing makes a girl hotter than two guys swatting each other over her," she says looking up at him. He growls, "Besides I knew you I wanted you the moment you walked in, all stiff and proper. I wanted to see what would set you of and it turned out it was me."

Caroline got home early happy to have a night for herself she practically threw her shoes and purse into her apartment as she wrestled with her keys. She entered pressing play on her voicemail. "Hey Caroline, it's Tyler. Call me back." "Hey Care, it's Ty," "Hey Caroline, it's me again," and on and on it went as Caroline undressed grabbing a towel and heading to her shower.

"Caroline, it's me Kat. I just wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight, it's the only night we can considering Elijah and I are the only ones at the manor. Anyways, dinners at seven sharp. Don't disappoint me," the voicemail said sending Caroline into a tailspin. She didn't even know Kat's address.

Klaus had just left yet another meeting wishing very much that he could go back to his old job for the rest of the day instead of having to wear a tie for a few more hours. His phone rang, "Elijah, any other news you forgot to mention?" he said jokingly but still concerned.

"Ah my wife, she invited Caroline for dinner, Ow Kat that hurt." Elijah said Klaus heard her hit him making him smile, "Anyways I've moved the rest of your meetings to next week so Mikael may fill them. You are coming over for dinner. Seven sharp as always," the line disconnects.

"_From one hell to another, at least Caroline was going to be there",_ Klaus thought grabbing his briefcase still new considering Caroline had just gotten it for him when she heard he got a temporary promotion insisting on shopping for him. She bought him new suits and ties, he returned the ascots.

He walked straight past his apartment entering Caroline's without knocking knowing she would be there. What he didn't expect was for her to be well, naked. "I'm soo sorry," he says covering his eyes and turning his back to the door his other hand trying to find the door knob.

"Klaus its fine, I'm dressed now, just come back in," Caroline tells him wrapping her robe over herself feeling hot all over at being caught naked. It was by him but still, "Just come back."

"I didn't mean to do that, are you sure? You looked a bit busy, I could come back." Klaus says as he finds the door. He feels her hand pulling him back her other hand push his hand out of his face. He blinks adjusting to the light of the room once more seeing a sheepish Caroline.

"I was just getting ready for dinner with a friend, uh Kat invited me. We're sort of phone friends she's very fond of you." Caroline says hoping it's not creepy that she knows his sister in law.

"I know. Elijah invited me over for dinner as well. That's why I'm here actually," Klaus says rubbing his neck nervously because she didn't look like she was getting ready. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to dinner could give you a lift," he clarifies.

"That would be great I just need a quick shower and I'll be all set. So like an hour." Caroline replies as she mentally calculates how much time she actually needs in the shower to get through sitting with him all night not alone and getting ready.

"Great, I'll just wait at home then and come get you in an hour," Klaus responds kissing her cheek as he reaches for the door again. "Maybe go over some paperwork or something," he says clapping his hands together as the door swings open his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"If you've got so much energy you can work on my heater," Caroline says winking, "your tool box is still by my bed so there's no problem." She hugs him kissing his cheek, "Thanks!"

He holds her tighter about to fight her, "But-" he whines then he makes the mistake of looking in her eyes.

Caroline's working the pouty face with everything she has, "Please fix my heater," she begs murmuring into his ear.

He tries to stay strong even though it's really hard to focus knowing her state of dress and how much she wants him too. He snips, "What am I, your House Elf?" he lets her go his hands slipping down her silk robe as he side steps her.

She nods merrily walking past I'm to take a shower, "Thank you Dobby!" she says in a sing-song voice before she shuts the door a few seconds later he hears the shower start. "Ugh," he grunts.

The drive up is silent no one bringing up what Caroline was up to when Klaus walked in on her but on occasion she would catch him smirking at her out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to wipe that smug look of his face because of course he knew that he was clear in her mind in her after work adventures.

"So do you know what this dinner is about," she asked as he shut the car off in the driveway of an even bigger house. She looked at it softly lit up by the lights of the house on sporadically. A big door knocker ornately displayed in the front lid up by the front door lights, she sighed.

He takes her hand knowing that look, the unworthy look he hoped one day would disappear from them both. "I have an idea, but I'll let Kat explain." He steps out of the car coming around to let her out. "Here we go," he says taking her hand and marching up the front steps.

Are you enjoying dinner Caroline?" Kat asks across from her smiling happily as she clutched onto her husband Elijah's hand for support. The blonde nodded, "Yes, I can't quite recall the last time I had Carrot pasta."

"My husband is trying to keep me healthy even though I keep explaining to him I'm pregnant not fat, you can have some of my plate." Kat tells Caroline slicing her salmon a bit for her noting the distaste from her pasta.

"Thanks," Caroline smiles gleefully digging into the meat before her as Klaus was stuck eating the pasta with his brother. He stuck his tongue out at her making her almost cough up her food.

"So what's this dinner about," Klaus says stealing a piece of meat off of Caroline making her step on his foot with her heel. "Ow," he mouths as she snickers next to him looking past him at Kat.

"Katerina has a few things she would like to get off her chest," Elijah says facing his wife, h can't stay mad at her but he can sure try.

"Elijah is making me come clean earlier than I would have liked about a few things concerning my relationship with Caroline and the strings attached. I'm so sorry Caroline but I know more about you than you think and the only reason I learned so much about you was because someone else already had a file on you in the house." She watches as Caroline's head darts to her right where Klaus is seated, "No not him. Mikael."

"I'm sorry," Caroline says dumbfounded as she feels the fish in the pit of her stomach wanting to swim upwards. "He doesn't even know me, right," she asks pulling at the front of Klaus' shirt his face closer to hers so she can look in his eyes.

"It's no Niklaus' fault, it's Tatia." Elijah says dropping his silverware and pushing his plate aside. "She had it because,"

"Because she's still sleeping with your dad and she wants to get back Nik. Yeah, I know that bit," Caroline says releasing Klaus from her hold as she props her elbows up on the table. "Why?"

Kat leans forward, "That part is obvious too, she wants to separate you two. Okay second part of the truth bomb," she says apologetically as she gestures for Caroline to give her one of her hands. "I made copies of everything they have on you Caroline, that's why I got in contact with you. i had to be sure you were clean from this."

She grasps it as she tilts her head looking at Caroline dead on, "I'm sorry. That's why Tyler's here now. He hasn't come around but he knows where you live. I found pictures, close ups of you and Klaus. He knows everything about your relationship. He want you Caroline."

Caroline feels welts of tears in her eyes, "He hasn't stopped calling I just figured I could ignore it and save his mother the drama of putting him back in the hospital." Her lungs hurt and she can't quite recall if she's breathing as her mind flashes back to all that time ago.

"Caroline, we need to know what's in the sealed file, we need to know what we're up against. we need to move forward from here and you're the only one who can help us." Elijah says scooting closer to his wife rubbing her arms.

"Caroline I think we're leaving now, I'll get you coat." Klaus says seeing the discomfort in Elijah's words she's taken. She however shakes her head wiping away her tears. She grabs his hand making him sit back down.

Caroline laughs sadly sniffling as she grabs the cloth napkin wiping her face off. "Tyler and I were friends since infancy. He was there for practically every important moment in my life. We started dating junior year after he got jealous of the guy I was dating at the time and he admitted his feeling to me."

She felt Klaus' hold on her hand tighten for a moment probably his own jealousy but it made her wince either way, "The thing was, the guy I was dating disappeared. I was over the moon with Tyler but then summer came and they started throwing late night parties. A group of kids drunk out of their minds found his body."

"His dad was the mayor and his mom came from money, it was an easy fix sealing the file on Matt's murder. It was in the heat of the moment he said, it wasn't his fault. He said he blacked out and went crazy." Caroline felt Klaus pull her closer then finally onto his lap.

"I wanted to believe him but then he asked me to lie during the court proceedings. I went home and asked my mom to take her new job offer I'd been fighting her on and we were gone before he could even know I was missing." She sat up wiping her nose with the back of her hand and setting herself back into her own chair.

"Over the years he's been in and out of hospitals his parents trying to hide him away when he gets too aggressive I guess. And I've been avoiding him, my mom has no clue how things really were between us. He was possessive and always jealous." Looking at Klaus, "If I wasn't with him there was a problem, everything changed when we got together and I didn't want to see it." She picked up her fork and began eating again.

"You're certainly resilient," Elijah compliments her tipping his glass of wine to the blonde girl holding his brothers heart rather unknowingly be the looks of it. Kat nods taking her own glass and clinking it with Caroline's, "Damn straight." she says smiling.

"Far be it for me to be a Wendy whiner," Caroline jokes downing her own glass trying not to read into Klaus' silence. "So Tyler and Tatia, are they are working together?" curiosity overtaking the fear in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes," Klaus answers for them all, "But now that everything's been laid out we can fix this." He says leaning into her side kissing her forehead ignoring Kat's surprised look at his intimate action.

She smiles at him, "Okay great," as she steals his glass hers now empty from nerves. He takes it from her setting it back down with a stern look on his face but not for her.

"Kol didn't have the key when he returned to the office," Klaus says looking at Elijah for an explanation moving onto more mannered subjects. His brother nods pulling a small gold key from his front pocket handing it to him.

"I felt it was more appropriate this way," Elijah says his eyes gesturing to Caroline making her blush as Kat caught it and giggled as well.

"Well I think this night has been sufficiently eventful," Klaus says taking Caroline's hand pulling her up with him, "I have to get this one home." He makes a drinking gesture with his hand like she's had too much earning a smile and swat from her.

He walks her out before Elijah can get Kat up walking behind her his chest to her back, "There's my smile," he whispers into her ear as he massages her shoulders feeling her relax. "We'll have to talk about this at some point you know," he hears her sigh as she puts her jacket back on and he gets the front door for her.

AN: Okay so I updated, last chapter was way rushed but i felt pretty good about my homework today and decided on a new chapter to explain before Cabin Fever.

More Happy times soon I promise.

Any questions or concerns let me know. Happy Reading! :))


	21. Chapter 21 Bedtime

Klaus parks in his spot outside their building and they sit in the car in silence for a bit before she takes his hand in hers making him look at her. Caroline removes her seat belt to face him square on, it's something she's been thinking about since they left his family home and she has to get it out. "You should leave while you still can. You can still back out and Tyler will have nothing to do with you and your family."

Klaus mirrors her action shifting in his chair after removing his seat belt he leans forward making sure she can see the truthfulness in his eyes as he says, "Yeah, I should. But like you've said, I'm just not that smart." His other hand on her neck he makes her come towards him kissing her before she can comment or protest. "I'm not going anywhere Caroline, neither are you."

Caroline and Klaus walk up the stairs hand in hand earlier events still swarming both their minds she stops in front of Klaus' door. Still moderately happy and determined to not wreck the rest of the night leans against the wall smiling. "Let's stay here tonight," she tells him inviting herself in by taking the keys from the inside of his coat. He smiles as she pulls him in to his own apartment stumbling onto the couch he lands on top of her.

She smiles up at him her arms loosely around his waist his own hands sending shivers up her spine they stare into one another's eyes. His hands ride up her back to her shoulders cupping her face. He tilts his leaning in to kiss her his lips parting as she shuts her eyes waiting for his lips to touch hers. "I'm so lucky to have you," he murmurs right before he kisses her swallowing her gasp her parted lips giving him access to her delicious mouth.

She arches her back as his hands find her sides he groans at the feel of her soft against his hard body. "Klaus," Caroline breaths once his mouth trails past her mouth kissing her closed eyes then down the side of her face. Klaus moves upwards pulling her to him so she's sitting on his lap his hand rides up her skirt slowly her panting on his neck spurring him on.

His hands running down her back as she grinds on him he grabs her ass pushing her forward as close as he can get with their clothes still on. One hand massaging her lower back the other still hanging on to her backside as she pushes onto him harder swiveling her hips into hip moaning as he bares his teeth. She gasps loving the feel of his teeth grazing her neck for the briefest of moments before kissing her neck.

If this is what happens every time she comes over she should stop by more often. Her hands dig into his hair as he pulls her onto his lap she moans enjoying where this is going. He pulls back his hands on her shoulders moving her over he says, "Ready for bed?" completely out of breath which makes her feel a bit better as she nods.

He pushes himself upwards away from her and off of the couch his lungs hurting from the lack of oxygen he takes in a deep breath. He turns his head towards her as he walks towards his bed area watching as she shifts sitting upright on his couch. He begins to undo his tie removing his shoes in the process then his socks and belt tossing them on a chair by his bed.

He watches as she opens her coat her eyes on his hands taking in what he's doing making it all more heightened as he reaches for the top button of his shirt undoing it. With only the light of the moon illuminating the apartment he keeps his eyes on her reactions her lips parting slightly as she sucks in a breath and he has to bite back a smile. He has as much power over her as she does him.

He feels her eyes run down as he pulls the bottom of his shirt out of his pants undoing the rest of the buttons before removing the shirt completely. She removes her coat leaning forward giving him an impressive view of her chest her bra poking out to tease him her inwardly growls, "_How long until this weekend_," he wonders dropping the shirt with his shoes and belt.

She hears him clear his throat as she places her coat on the armrest, "I'll just get you a shirt then," he says as she slides out of her shoes. "Thank you," she replies as she places her shoes off to the side under one of the tables by his couch. She stands making her way to his kitchen taking a glass from the cabinet then walking over to the sink.

She fills up the glass drinking it whole before she can even think about how bad tap water tastes her throat so dry from the last few minutes. She's never slept over she realizes, obviously she knew that but it's strange to think about now when he's scouring his drawers to find a shirt for her to sleep in. "_How hard was that anyway_," she thinks leaning over the island to see what he was up to.

She gulps as another thought pops into her head, she's going to be sleeping in his bed, in his clothes with him all night. "_Somehow it's different at his place, was this how he felt over at her place?"_ She questioned. She fills the glass up once more downing half as she silently panics.

He walks around his bed puling open the two top drawers pulling out some sweat pants and pulling on a grey t-shirt. He grabs a blue one for her closing both drawers he listens to her fumble around in his kitchen. He smiles at the thought of her feeling comfortable in his apartment his heart clenching as he shut the curtains turning on one of his bedside lamps.

He then removed his pants feeling slightly awkward that she was standing in his kitchen watching him change but it was his home he wasn't about to change in the bathroom plus he was pretty confident with what he had working and she really seemed to enjoy it. He then pulled on his sweat pants and grabbed her shirt from the bed walking over to her.

"If only we had a door on the wall separating our apartments then I could just grab some thing and pull it on," she says watching as he placed an extra shirt presumably for her on the bed and wiggled into his sweatpants making the UST even worse for her. Klaus' laugh resounds throughout the apartment as he replies, "I'll get right on it." She feels red all over as he walks over to her a wolfish grin on his face.

He takes the glass out of her hands with some reluctance on her part she looks up at him with wide eyes realizing her mistake as she hands it to him. He in return hands her the blue t-shirt noting her nervousness as she folds his shirt in her hands. Somehow the domesticity of Caroline's small action arousing him more than he ever thought possible.

He shakes the thought away she wouldn't want to be stuck with him forever and even so he knows that's just the dark part of him talking. Caroline usually made that side shut up with the light in her eyes as she looked up at him just like now making him brave. "You know, you don't fold the shirt before you put it on." Klaus remarks drinking the rest of her water his thumb grazing the side of his mouth at the drop of water that escaped.

She watches as he places the glass on the counter beside her willing her eyes not to look at him or she might lose it and jump him before they even get to the cabin. She just needed to keep breathing which she was finding even harder to do considering how close he was to her she could smell his cologne. "_And damn does he smell good_," she thinks placing his shirt against her chest feeling incredibly shy.

"_Why isn't she saying anything, this was her idea_," Klaus thinks panicking he takes a deep breath he reaches for her his arms engulfing her his nose burying itself in her hair, in her neck he sighs contentedly pulling the shirt from her grasp and placing it on the island. "I could help you put it on," he murmurs as his left hand lands on her waist his right coming up her back to the zipper of her dress.

"That might help," she mutters slightly out of breath wishing he hadn't finished her water as she feels him slid the zipper down the knuckle of his thumb running down her bare skin in the process. Klaus kisses her bare shoulder as he slides the sleeves down stepping back as the dress falls to the floor revealing her body to him. She feels the need to cover her stomach with her arms but she doesn't knowing how much he enjoys the view by the darkening of his eyes.

His tongue darts out wetting his lips as his hand reaches for the t-shirt unfolding it and grabbing them hem he places the shirt over her head. He then carefully helps her pull her arms through the sleeves then steps back even further placing the glass in the sink needing to keep his hands busy. He feels her come around the island to stand next to him as he unnecessarily washes the glass and places it on the drying rack.

"Has something so pleasing ever happened to you during sex that when it comes to mind randomly, drives you wild?" Caroline asks looking at him even though he refuses to look at her. She knows he's listening because he opens the water facet more wetting the entire counter instead of turning it off. He clears his throat switching off the water and she smiles slightly glad she can affect him as much as he affects her every waking moment.

"Look at the time, we should get to bed," he evades walking towards the bed away from her warm body he turns down the bed shutting off the only light in his apartment. He hears her small feet padding toward him she sits herself down on his bed right in front of him. "I'll just take the other side," he says taking a side step away feeling her hand grasp his.

"Answer my question or I won't go away with you this weekend," she tells him earning a groan from him like a child being forced to apologize without remorse for their actions. "Caroline, it's late and really where else would you be? At home watching Netflix?" he stalls not really wanting to get into a sex talk while she's in his bed in his shirt and looking absolutely tantalizing and he's so wound up he's quickly losing control.

"Don't be mean, you'd do the same thing before I came along. Just answer, I want to know why you're pulling away from me right now. Are you waiting for tomorrow night or do you just not want me." she asks hating that her insecurities unleash themselves at the worst time. She looks up at him almost in tears she sees about a million emotions running through his eyes as he falls to his knees in front of her.

"I could never not want you, I'm just trying to do right by you. I want you to get everything you deserve," Klaus tells her his hands in hers on her knees. He looks up into her watery eyes hating the he inadvertently made her feel unwanted. "I think about that night all the time. I replay it thinking about all the things we did which makes being around you harder without trying it again." His hand wipes away stray tears as she begins to smile again.

"I watched you fall asleep looking every bit of an angel wrapped in my arms wondering how I got so lucky. All I've wanted to do since then is re-live it," he smiles as she blushes remembering the nights actions. "I don't want to mess this up especially now with Tatia and Tyler trying to ruin everything good in my life. And that's you." He pecks her lips happy he's had a few drinks tonight, he can blame his words on the vino later.

"I know won't soon repeat this so I'll store it in my memory for a later date," she replies kissing him back then pulling him up by his collar throwing him on the bed next to her. Caroline feels his shirt ride up her legs but doesn't get the chance to pull it down before she finds herself pushed against his chest again. His hand sliding down her side towards her hem her pulls it down for her continuing down to her the back of her knee.

He pulls the sheets from under their legs over covering them, "Work tomorrow otherwise I'd be giving you a taste of what's to come," he whispers enjoying the feel of her against him as he kisses her forehead shutting his eyes. She kisses his neck lightly snuggling in closer to him pushing one of her legs in-between his making herself comfortable as he emits a groan. She giggles whispering "Sorry," before sleep takes over.

AN: Thank you for all your patience, major case of writer's block after I turned in my paper Monday. Hopefully you like this bit. Next chapter might be all Tatia and Tyler verses Mikaelson plotting before we get to the weekend. Friday is still a day of work.

- Clara Great chapter :)

**Thank you!**

- AgathaN Yay, it's getting more and more interesting...can't wait for the new chapter!

**Thank you, and Thank you for commenting on my one-shot Dance With Me!**


	22. Chapter 22 Morning Call

Caroline wakes groaning at the sunlight peeking through a small slit in his curtains, she smiles, his curtains. Then she becomes aware of how she's laying draped over Klaus her shirt crumbled up on her chest.

She kisses his chest making him stir she kisses him again further up then by his heart. She feels his hands start to slide around her back smiling she helps him by coming up further kissing his neck, he groans in response.

His hands ride down as she lifts up onto her knees over her ass he squeezes lightly his fingers spreading as he pulls her up by her inner thighs making her giggle as she reaches his face. She pecks his lips, "Good morning," she says as he opens his sleepy eyes.

"It's certainly a good way to wake up," his hands reaching her shoulders he pulls her down kissing her. Her mouth parting giving him access to her fully he relishes her rubbing himself against her he gained a moan in response.

"Good Morning Niklaus, I'd join you both but I just got this back from the dry cleaners," Tatia said from the couch she had been watching them sleep on. She watches as their heads jerk towards her voice surprise turning to fury.

"And my erections gone," Klaus whispers to Caroline making her hold back a laugh. Tatia removed her gloves uncrossing her legs to stand just as Caroline and Klaus managed to untangle themselves and lean against the headboard.

"Is there a reason you broke into my apartment and watched us sleep," Klaus asks pulling the blanket up over Caroline as he stands. He's happy to have clothes on this time even if Caroline is less than decent he still like her look.

A noise comes from the kitchen making them turn their heads, "Klaus I believe you've already met Tyler," Tatia says gesturing towards the kitchen. Tyler waves hello whilst trying to clean up the mess he's made of the coffee grounds.

"Hi boss," he hears him say dumping the mess into the trash can hidden in a cabinet by the sink. "Why are you so comfortable in my apartment, both of you." Klaus asks an eerie feeling creeping into his spine as he points to them both.

Klaus feels Caroline come up behind him as a protective barrier. His left hand instinctively wraps around her as much as it can trying to reassure her. "Don't freak out," she whispers into his back her breath ghosting over him.

"Klaus, you're so dramatic," Tatia says walking over to him standing three feet away, "We stop by every now and then. It's your fault you leave the spare key anywhere. Caroline at least used some creativity in hiding hers." Caroline agrees silently walking around Klaus, "Back to why you're both here," she says confidence building with Klaus holding her hand.

"Hi Caroline," Tyler says waving like a child excitedly making her close in on Klaus once again taking his hand in hers tightly. She waved at him with her other stepping back as he came closer. "I made coffee, straight black with three sugars. Never forget," he says winking at her as he holds out her mug.

She takes it much to Klaus chagrin, "What are you doing here," he asks for a final time taking the mug from Caroline's hands and placing it in the table by his bed. Tatia scowls at him, "You've never had enough patience Niklaus," she says running a hand over his chest.

Caroline grabs her hand shoving it back at her making Tatia stumble backward, "It's a good thing he has me to help with that then," she cries out smugly as she feels Klaus' arm wrap around her waist. "Tell us why you're here or leave, plus you know we could always call the cops." Her eyes bore into Tyler's knowing he's actually violating his restraining order she's put against him.

Tatia stands in front of Tyler blocking him from their view, "There's no need for that, he's the reason I'm here. Actually it's both of us that are here to seek your forgiveness. We're just so madly in love with each other now and we wanted to tell you that we'll leave you be." She turns facing Tyler's taking him in her arms kissing him sweetly.

The sight making Caroline and Klaus gulp at the thought. "If so then why do you have a file on Caroline?" Klaus asks bravely taking steps towards them both, "Answer the question." He looks menacingly at them both smirking when he sees fear in Tatia's eyes.

"You're hiding something," he points at her as Tyler tugs her backwards towards the door, "Whatever this is. It's over." Klaus informs them. "Go back to Mikael and you tell him I don't believe in a word you say."

Tatia looks at him with vexation at the mention of his father, "Things are already in progress, I wish I could help you, honestly I do but I'm not lying about Tyler. Mikael is a hard man to please and I am done with him and his plan to destroy you," she says opening the door as Tyler leaves first.

Klaus shakes fury running through his bones as he tries to calm himself, "And I wish I could believe and forgive you, get out. Now!" She hears Klaus yell behind her shaking her head she concedes. "He won't stop Nik, just be safe." Tatia's last words to him.

"okay well I'm going to go home and take a cleansing shower and then go to work, don't forget tonight at Seven." She kisses his cheek feeling her sunny disposition diminishing until he wraps his arms around her possessively walking her backwards towards the closet wall kissing her hard until her lungs hurt.

He pulls back setting gentle feather like kisses around her mouth and face behind her ear and along her neck as his hands roam her body under her current garb. She clings to him getting lost in whatever alpha male trip he's on right now watching the colors under her closed lids run around.

"I have a shower here you know," he whispers along her skin savoring in her shivers and whimpers as he goes to remove her shirt. She places her hands on his shaking her head, "You were right, let's wait until tonight." She sighs opening her eyes as if facing reality. Her head comes forward touching his, "I usually am, I just don't want to be now." he pants smiling. "I know," she says her forefinger tracing his lips, "But I'm gonna go to work. You'll be here at seven and we'll leave together." he nods reluctantly watching her grab her things and go.

AN: Hey guys finished my homework early so I wrote this tidbit. The rest of the day should be up by Thursday!

Anything you want to see in their weekend I would happily put in if you suggest it soon.

As always thank you for following and reading and favoring even with my poor grammar.

I really should get someone to read this over before I publish. Anywho, Happy Reading!


	23. Chapter 23 Almost There

Klaus gets to work spotting Tyler and gunning straight for him, he takes him by the arm dragging him into his temporary office not letting go until he shuts the door. "Congratulations are in order. You made it through the first week and half without severely maiming yourself. I'm pleased to tell you that you'll be working under Mikael now which shouldn't be out of character for you."

"I'm sorry I don't understand, I thought I got this job to work specifically for you and now you're telling me I'm going to be working for your dad?" Tyler asks an edge to his voice his eyes filled with confusion. "Is this to do with this morning?" he asks and Klaus nods his head vigorously, "Yes," he cries.

Tyler slouches clearly upset over the news, "I can't believe that bitch. I didn't even want to be there but they made me and she still went behind my back," he clutches his fists taming his anger towards Tatia he stands to go.

"Tyler, sit down." Klaus commands hearing every word he said getting the impression there's more to it he asks him to sit in the chair across from him. "What are you talking about?" he says in a tone clearly stating it is not a request.

"Talking isn't going to help me, a drink might," Tyler says siting down he scooted the chair closer to his boss' desk. "My girlfriend, Tatia she just makes me crazy but I just love her so much and I can't believe she made me forget Caroline. That's why I keep calling to tell her the news." "_Her meaning Caroline,_" Klaus thinks.

Tyler nods when he sees Klaus understands, "Tatia and I met while I was in a hospital and she had this plan for me to come work here under you and find out all I could about you." He clutches onto his chair with all his might. "She won't stop sleeping with your dad, I'm beginning to think she doesn't even really love me." he admits frowning.

"What do you know of Mikael's plan?" Klaus asks pushing Tyler a little further slightly relieved Tyler isn't as much of a threat to Caroline as he originally thought. "My father's hated me my whole life and if he wants hurt me then he'll hurt Caroline to do it. You want her safe don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I just I don't know the whole plan. Just that it's been going on since before your mom died and it's almost coming to a close. I don't know how deep Tatia is but when we left this morning she went to see him. She hasn't gotten back to me yet." Tyler informs him the word lost would explain how he looks at the present moment.

Caroline happy to have a half day considering her ten am appointment was canceled is happy she can work from home and pack. Everything to last minute it seemed for her and while she had an eventful morning she wasn't about to let it ruin her trip.

She hears a knock on the door and she freezes instantly dropping the clothes she's carrying on her bed she tip-toed over to the door careful not to show a shadow on the other side. She pressed her ear to the door curing the fact that she didn't have a peephole.

"Open the door Caroline, honestly," Stefan says from the other side making her breath a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door. "Coming," she calls pulling the door open, she lets him in hugging him, "Thank god it's just you."

He looks bewildered, "Thanks, I feel appreciated." Stefan rustles her hair side stepping around her he walks towards her table, "I come baring gifts too." He shows her two bags of take out and she squeals excitedly.

"Food! Bless you child," she exclaims running over to him she hugs him again. "Sorry about before, we had a crazy morning." Caroline relaxes into her chair next to Stefan, "Sounds like story time," he says next to her. She tells him all about their morning leaving out the intimate bits because Stefan being Stefan already knows what's going on.

A long day of packing and work is over as she slumps onto her couch Caroline looks up at the clock 6:45, she still has some time before Klaus gets home from work. She frowns, her plan to stay busy all day failed her by so much she even managed to get her stuff down to two bags with Stefan's help of course.

Caroline stands taking her bags with her outside she locks up her apartment making a mental note to have the manager change her locks soon. She hears footsteps descending the stairs as she walks over to Klaus' apartment.

"Leaving without me," he asks his voice now so familiar to her that she instantly smiles dropping her bags to greet him. "You look lovely," he says pulling his keys from his jacket as he walks to her taking her in an embrace he holds her as he unlocks the door behind her.

Her hands go out to try and get her luggage but her doesn't let her reach for them hearing her whine about it as he reaches for his small bag he's packed that morning. He grabs it, "this is how you pack for a weekend when you're me."

Caroline's eyes narrow, "Making fun of my luggage is not gonna get you any points later," she states matter of factly crossing her arms. He wants to laugh but her refrains walking past her removing his tie and shoes. "What can I do to acquit myself," he asks a slight mocking tone.

She smiles turning her back on him as he changes to pull her bags against the wall outside his apartment along with his small bag on top. "I'm sure you'll think of something," she replies hearing his intake of breath as he pulls his jacket back on then join her outside.

He tucks his keys away before locking the door she notices instantly placing an arm on his making his eyes face hers, "What's wrong Love," he asks mirth in his eyes as he looks into her sweet blue ones. "You forgot to lock your door," she tells him still on edge over what Tatia said about them both coming and going as they pleased.

Klaus shakes his head taking her hand off of his arm he zips up his jacket and popping his collar. "Well I can just leave the door unlocked, it isn't a big deal," he assures her taking his bag and her biggest one on his shoulders.

Caroline is still worried even though she knows they'll come in if they want to, "Are you sure? That's a long time to have your door unlocked," she says trying to reason with him. "You have a lot of expensive stuff in your apartment."

He watches her a moment as if contemplating what he should do then he nods in agreement, "...Yeah, that's true. Well... I have an extra key that you could keep maybe to help out with that." He tells her taking the spare key from the top of the door frame and tossing it to her.

She feels her jaw drop as she looks at the key that's landed safely in her hand stunned, he gave her a key as in he trusts her as in he wants her to be around more. Not sure how since if they aren't working they're together but she still feels like she's done something unattainable by others.

Caroline barely hears him as he laughs at her expression hoisting her other bag over his shoulder he kisses my cheek and then starts down the stairs. "What!?" Caroline manages to get out as she hears the front door of their building swing open. She quickly gets herself together locking his door and following him out.

His car is out front she sends a happy thank you up because it's still fresh out at night no matter what she watches as he loads their bags into the car's boot and shuts the back. He watches her as she puts his key onto her key ring and then into her purse.

He smiles at her in the silence of their little bubble among the noise of the city around them taking her hand he leads her to the car. He places her against the passenger door his hands coming up her arms to her shoulders as he leans in giving her the sweetest of kisses she didn't think a man was possible of giving.

AN: So I'm writing this in sections and it doesn't feel fair to sit on this when you can read it now. I hate withholding!

Hopefully you like, aren't they cute! Thank you AgathaN!

Thanks for all of you who continue to read!


	24. Ch 24 A Little Fire Never Hurt

Happy reading...Sorry.

Mikael finally managed to one up Niklaus having gone behind his families back he tricked them all into signing over their inheritances from his long dead wife. He did this in order to get the deeds to his wife's property which he now has power over. That blasted house was now his and he knew just what he was going to do with it.

He turned in his room smiling as he saw a still unconscious Tatia bound and gagged on the bed he leaned over her running a hand down her side. "We're going on a field trip," he said hoisting her up over his shoulder he walks through his city apartment.

No one knows he's back yet but they will after his plan is already in motion. There's a knock at the door he pulls a gun from his backside making sure it's ready as he tosses Tatia onto the couch. He opens the door, "Tyler, hmm. Killing two birds with one stone. Walk." Mikael tells him pointing the gun at his chest staying close as Tyler walks into the apartment.

"Pick her up," he commands and Tyler doesn't question him. "Let's go," Mikael demands as he opens his apartment door, luckily he has his own elevator down to the garage the ride is tension filled and long. He shoves the gun into Tyler's ribs, "Get in your car, put her in the back and let's go."

Tyler drove them to a house using Mikael's very clear directions only stopping when the house's drive had ended into the garage he went as the door popped up. He shut off the car hearing Mikael command him to hand him the keys one Tyler had done that he watched Mikael step out of the car.

Mikael pointed the gun directly at him his words failed him stuck in his throat his breathing erratic as he was told to get Tatia from the back seat. He opened the door and pulled her out carrying her one hand on her back the other behind her knees.

He carries her inside Mikael's gun stabbing into his side as they enter towards the basement with every step he takes he prays Tatia will stay unconscious. The lower he gets he realizes Mikael hasn't followed him down there's a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he won't be making a trip back up. Dread consumes him.

Mikael locks the door behind the two quickly finding the liquor cabinet and dosing the living room with it before going back for more bottles pouring liquor unto the furniture and paintings spread around the house.

He visited every room leaving it drenched with liquor as he made it up the stairs lighting matches and throwing bottles into each room. The attic was last, his wife's passion the one thing he allowed her to share with Niklaus.

He walked in knowing exactly what he wanted, he'd only seen it once before but he knew it wouldn't burn today. he took her unfinished portrait and ran down the stairs. He dropped the last of the bottles by the basement as the smoke began to fill the air.

He went to the kitchen finding starter fluid and dosing the walls with it he set towels on the gas stove turning it on high. He walked to the garage the smoke not a bother as he took the keys from his front pocket and unlocked Niklaus car door.

He wanted this car. When she died all of this was supposed to be his but instead her bastard child got it but now it was his and he would drive away in it. He ignored Tyler's banging on the door of the basement as he turned the car on and blew through the garage door .

After dropping the bags by the door he decides on giving Caroline the grand tour going room to room until they land by the bedrooms. "So this one," Klaus points to the first door on his left, "Will be you're room and mine."

He places their stuff is placed in his bedroom which she has yet to see considering he just slung their bag in and then practically dragged her down towards the kitchen. "Stay put, I'm going to go get some firewood out back for that," he points to the fireplace in the living room.

The light is muted as she places a hand on the kitchen counter smiling as she feels the granite under her fingers. She can't believe they've actually made it here after everything he wants to be here with her. Caroline can barely see him with the porch light on but she smiles when she sees him come closer with a stack.

Klaus points to the knob indicating that he can't get the door open his eyes meeting hers his smile grows as she hurries over to help him out. "Thank you, Love," he comments as she stacks some into her own arms alleviating some of the weight.

"I don't think we needed this many," she remarks following him to the fire place stopping when he gets on his knees and starts placing a few pieces inside. He looks up at her mocking hurt it's so funny she almost swings a piece of wood at him.

He lights a match watching the slow burn starting up and he can't help compare their relationship to it as she hands him the rest of the logs. Klaus places them to the side to be used later in the evening he wipes his hands on his pants standing up.

He stretches his arms over his head one at a time looking over at her when he's done smirking at the doe-eyed look in her eyes. She looks away a blush forming on her cheeks as he walks over to her his right hand reaching for her chin. Caroline looks up at him his fingers grasping her face keeping her eyes to his.

"You really are beautiful you know," But the way he says it she knows he isn't asking whether she knows. He's telling her. Caroline's first instinct is to brush him off while grinning like an idiot but he doesn't let her.

His hands travel to her shoulders making her whole body face him her hands falling on his hips finding their place on his belt loops. "You lie," her voice hesitant as Klaus thrums his fingers through her hair playing with the curls wrapping himself around her.

"That's one thing I would never lie about, as an artist and as your man." He words ghosting across her cheeks he kisses the corner of her mouth and she feels it everywhere. She sucks in a breath biting at her bottom lip nervously as he sighs pressing his forehead to hers.

"I'll show you but first I need to get you out of that coat," he tells her suavely his fingers starting in on the double buttons of her trench coat. Her fingers running down the zipper of his leather jacket his cologne fill her senses as she inhales him shutting her eyes.

His hands open her coat dropping it to the ground by her feet she shivers at the air hitting her under his fingers as they begin roving over her form. Klaus feels at the thin straps of her dress down to the side zipper and tracing the empire waist line as his mouth teases hers with light kisses.

"I don't know how I'm restraining myself right now," he murmurs along her neck as they pause to remove his jacket at her insistence. She kisses his neck nipping along his throat her hands scrunching at the end of his shirt her knuckles rubbing against the bare skin in-between his jeans and sweater.

"Me either," she mumbles as his hands roam over her backside pushing her closer to him she feels his obvious need for her making her gasp involuntarily. He tugs at her bottom lip before slipping his tongue in her mouth sucking ever so sweetly taking in her whimpers.

"Nik, your phone," she says catching her breath as she gently pulls back feeling it continue to vibrate in his front pocket relieving some of her pressure if only slightly. He grins feeling the effect as well, "Not important," he assures her of this with his mouth as his hands wander under her dress to the back of her thighs pushing her closer to the vibrations still continuing.

Her breath is shallow against his skin as she forcefully pulls his shirt upwards over his head her hands trying to close in on anything they can. While she's at it she reaches into his pocket earning a groan as her fingers fumble inside trying to get at his phone.

She pulls it out tossing it on the couch, "I'm already frustrated, I don't need help." Caroline informs him pulling his lips back to hers with her hand on his neck forcefully flicking off her shoes. He nods as his hands leave their job of worship on her thighs sliding up her front towards her waist.

His left hand pulling at the zipper as his right roams over her chest massaging the top of her breast with his fingers before sliding his hand inside. He delights in the sounds coming from her mouth including some of the foul language she's using as he rubs harder almost pinching.

Her zipper finally down he's pleased she's not wearing a bra as the small strap fall down her shoulders at his slight tugging on the sides. You can't imagine his elation at finding she isn't wearing anything underneath her dress on such a cold night.

Her hands pull at the several buttons on his jeans cursing him for wearing these in particular even though she's glad she doesn't have to deal with belts and zippers. Caroline inwardly huffs, if it's not one it's the other.

He kicks of his shoes as she feels his hands travel back downwards on her ass his fingers splaying around it. She slides down his pants half-hazardly their mouths melded together in a desire stemming from the fires in their souls reacting to only one another.

He feels his back hit a wall somewhere as her breasts bounce against him pressed against his chest. Klaus' pants move past his ankles as his left arm grips her waist keeping her close his right hand drifting towards her center from behind.

She hisses into his mouth as she feels his rough fingers playing with her barely touching as he gently leans her against the wall he just vacated. Her throat dry and tired of holding back her hands roam his lower back digging into him as she feels one finger prod over her starting at the front.

She grips him as his hand runs from her back over her hip and back to where he started gliding over the now wet folds feeling at the skin there she feels her legs quivering. Begging to give out beneath her as Caroline rests her head against the wall.

All she can do his hang on as his finger dips inwards finally making the feeling so much better and worse at the same time just as his mouth finds the tops of her chest pressing light kisses on the skin there. His left hand running circles down her lower back coaxing her to lean into him changing the pressure of Klaus' finger as he pushes another into her folds.

Caroline let's out a strangled cry and she knows he's the only one holding her up right now as he hands become limp on his back the sensation he's creating by sucking and rubbing is indescribable bliss and agony.

Klaus feels her throbbing over his fingers her body reacting to his so intensely he forces himself to concentrate on her pleasure his thumb hitting her sweet spot just as his fingers dive into that special part of her he wants to be in. She falls apart whimpering his name against his neck as his fingers work to push her further his lips in her hair he plants kisses anywhere he can.

Caroline can't seem to come back to earth as she desperately tries to catch her breath in the aftershocks of her release her head leaning against the crook of his shoulder sweaty from his ministrations. She vaguely feels her legs wrap around his waist as he hoists her up onto his person.

Her back cold as he steps back his hands on her shoulders keeping her to him she runs her teeth against his collarbone feeling him shudder as her hands ingrain themselves in his soft curls. She sighs as his hands run down her sides faintly feeling the hem of his boxers playing with her still sensitive areas.

Klaus doesn't want to lose a chance to touch her as he walks towards their bedroom his hand roaming down the length of her spine feeling each bone as his lips meet hers once more. His hand landing on her backside squeezing her right side he feels her writhe against his stomach.

"Nik," she moans against his swollen lips because she can't fight her need to praise his wondrous care and attention to her body. Not just now but in the little things like when he leans into her when there's plenty of room on her couch. When he stares at her like she's the only one he'll ever make love to.

Caroline knows she's in deep with him whether he loves her or not she's done for all because of the night he knocked on her door hell bent on yelling at her. Klaus sealed the fate with his lips, his eyes and hands. With his laugh and his real smile seemingly only for her with the things he's taught her and the words he flatters her with.

"_He has no clue_," she thinks as he presses her against the bed so she's trapped underneath Klaus her mind rebukes her. "Like there's any other place you'd like to be." She has to agree as he presses against her pushing her knees up and apart even further. "Maybe on top," she imagines.

Klaus can't stop until he's tasted every inch of her his tongue leaving a hot trail down the valley of her breasts to her navel. He feels her hand curve around his head pulling his head up to face her. He forgets to breath at the look up ecstasy on her face as her other hand rubs one of her breasts.

"I need you back up here," she tells him her voice laced with need and lust making him lose all his resolve as she tugs on him. Klaus's hands leave her thighs traveling over her the muscles of her stomach feeling them contract under his touch. He kisses his way back up not letting her deter him from what he planned on doing anyway.

Caroline sighs as his lips finally meet hers her hands know exactly where to go to get her what she's been waiting for. Her fingers slope downwards reaching his boxers and tugging them of as he thrusts against her teasingly. He bites the shell of her ear licking down and kissing his way back to her mouth.

His boxers managed to find their way off of him with the assistance of her determined feet tugging them down his legs. His chest is heaving as he looks into her hooded eyes his body filled with as much desire as the one look she's throwing his way.

Caroline clutches at his back as he runs his length almost painfully against her before slipping in the head feeling her body come to life beneath him. Klaus kisses her as he comes all the way in stopping for a moment getting her used to him again before sliding right back out again. Agonizing torture as he thrusts into her and he knows what he's doing she can feel it in the way he kisses her like he's playing with her.

She meets him shutting her eyes as the feeling takes over, "_Tit for Tat_," she might think if it didn't feel so good. He's felt it to because he groans making her gain in courage as she surprises him flipping them so she's on top.

Her hands fisted on his chest as she starts to come up feeling his hands on her hips letting her go at her own speed she smiles down at him before coming right back down on him. Swiveling her hips against his she throws her head back hissing at the pleasure.

She feels herself building as she feels his hand move to push right on where she needs added friction his body coming up at the same time to meet her as she comes clenching around him. Klaus holds her flipping them so she's laying on the bed without stopping as she continues to ride out the white bliss.

His body feeling rigid and taut he continues onwards using his hands as leverage pushing deeper and deeper into her as she moans and cries out to him. For him only as he continually jerks inside of her as her mouth adheres itself to his he wills himself not to let go.

She feels him so wound up inside her his thrusting relentless as he starts her up again like a winding toy only body can play with. Only he knows what to do and she realizes no matter how long they last together, be it months or a year of forever. No other man will be able to wind her up like he does.

Klaus feels her start up once more his body egging her on as he switches his angle hitting a new spot he's discovered in the living room making her leg twitch ever s slightly as he stiffens and they come together.

He lays on top of her a moment still inside as her hands move around his back both trying to catch their breaths their bodies hot and sweaty but sated. For now. He slides out of her missing the feeling of being inside of her already as he lies on his side pulling her to him her back to his chest.

She moves around trying to get comfortable in her half asleep state but she can't quite find it so she shifts around him. They're face to face his arms only clinging to her tighter than before she listens to his breath starting to even out his heart slowing down against her ear.

"I have an idea," she whispers knowing he won't sleep unless she makes him and she must because she cannot look cute while drooling and he's watching. He loosens his grip on her slightly pulling back so she can see his face.

She's still flushed and he feels a major sense in pride that he's the reason behind it as he waits for her proposition. "Hmm then?" he replies tilting his head as he pecks her soft lips lightly. Her hand reaches up warming the side of his face, "Lay on me." she tests.

Klaus looks lost so she lays on her back using her elbows to push herself up and back against their pillows. His body follows and she makes sure he rests on her chest his arms still possessively around her that she'd roll her eyes if it wasn't to some extent enduring.

Caroline fights the sleep for as long as she can mumbling songs she hasn't heard in years against his hair feeling him smirk above her skin when he recognizes one. Mostly from the spice girls but she won't even ask. She just runs her fingers through his hair until she's sure he's asleep letting her dreams lift her away.

AN: I wanted to cut it in two but I didn't because you guys waited long enough.

It's no longer Thursday where I am so sorry!

I hope I don't disappoint with the goods, I don't write scenes like either of these usually so I hope you like!

So again thank you for following anyway you do and just for being you!

Thank you to my guests AgathaN and Clara! So sweet really!


	25. Chapter 25 Wood Burns

Klaus wakes awkwardly positioned on top of Caroline he smiles watching her sleep which he's sure she wanted to avoid. He checks the alarm on his left careful not to move around too much, it's almost three am making him roll his eyes. Of course he'd choose now to be an insomniac when the most incredible woman he's ever met is asleep in his arms.

He kisses her chest rubbing his nose against her neck the feeling of her body react to him as his lips meet hers she moans tugging on his hair makes his blood practically hum. She moans when he presses his tongue against her mouth waking her as he forces his way in giving her everything. Caroline wraps her legs around him making him groan as he feels himself hard on her stomach.

She giggles as he grunts biting her lip in return for her violent act on his pelvis until she feels his hips torturously grinding into her own. "Caroline," her name a question she nods as Klaus moves down kissing her neck before he enters her once more. Klaus could not have expected anything less from the blonde vixen in his bed as she flipped them over and he fully enjoyed the view until the end.

He pours her a glass of wine after they enter the kitchen after their quick play Klaus watches her naked form walk around his kitchen. He grins at her confidence her seemingly shy self only appearing as she looks away from him when he's caught her staring too long at him.

Handing Caroline a glass as he takes a sip from his own he looks into her eyes they're tired but alert and she's smiling. He pulls her into his arms feeling her nestle against his bare chest her breath teasing the flesh there. She looks up at him like he's the only one she wants to smile at his own face copying her joy.

Taking another sip from her wine Caroline asks him laughing, "Is it too early or too late to be drinking," checking the clock on the stove reading 4:35. She feels his chortle in his chest coming from out of his mouth like a melody.

"It's ten am, somewhere," he jokes clinking their glasses together and walking her towards the living room. She agrees with him taking another sip as they enter the other room a nice chill hitting him he looks over at the fireplace.

"It looks like we did need that wood after all," she tells him changing the subject as she steps out of his embrace. She walks towards the living room where the flame is burning out. Grabbing a small blanket from the couch she wraps it around herself smiling back at him.

"That's a quick fix," he replies from his spot in the kitchen watching darkly as she hides her body from him. Klaus sets his glass down walking into the living room he presses himself to her back kissing her cheek.

Caroline smiles against his lingering lips as he takes her wine from her hand and sets it down. Klaus makes her turn to face him before he presses another kiss to her lips. He walks around her towards the fire placing some logs in the fire from a distance. She hears the flames cackling as she watches him.

"Wouldn't want to get burned," he murmurs as he looks up at her from his spot by the fire he beacons her over with his finger. Klaus stands walking over to the trail of clothes they left behind in their haste picking up his shirt and pulling it over her head.

Caroline smiles as he helps her with his shirt leaning over her she kisses his cheek feeling his smile grow beneath her lips. When he's finished she turns sheepishly as he pulls one leg into his jeans and then the other. She hears him wrestling with his button and belt as she looks around feeling the wood on the staircase by the door.

Her eyes travel around the room barely taking in all the details her hand runs along one of the wall panels, "I love that smell, pine." Caroline clarifies as she sees his confused expression and undone belt she shakes her head at him as he grins.

"Feel this," Klaus says picking up a small wooden sculpture from the end table she has just noticed as he hands it to her. He wants her true opinion on it because it's one of the first things he ever learned how to make as a child.

Caroline takes it from his hands running her fingers over the detail work and she knows it was made with love and care. She beams up at him, "It's beautiful," she says placing her left hand on his cheek. "You did this," she asks truly impressed with what his hands can do.

Klaus nods to her feeling indescribably shy and exposed as he takes it from her hand and places it back on the table. "Come with me," he asks her reaching out for her hand. They head out to the back yard they sit together on a couple's swing. With only their small blanket and each other the cold night air makes her shiver against him.

Caroline feels the heat radiating off of his body as his arms wrap around her, "We could just go to bed," he whispers in her air nipping at her ear lobe. She turns to face him scrunching her nose in distaste, "Not tired," she tells him failing to hide a small yawn.

Klaus mockingly frowns as he frees his right hand from her waist cupping her face he kisses her forehead whispering, "So beautiful." He shuts his eyes enjoying the moment even when she shakes her head but kisses his lips. Encouraged by his groan he feels her left hand land on his neck applying pressure there as she brings him closer.

"Two days," he says once they pull back their foreheads touching her eyes dilated and his heart beating so fast he thinks she might hear it. Caroline nods, "Two days," she repeats after him as he pulls her closer her head resting on his shoulder. He hears his phone go off yet again as does she when he pulls back.

"You should get that," Caroline mumbles not really wanting him to but it has to be urgent if his phone keeps going off. She wraps the blanket around her tighter as he steps inside walking towards the couch he digs for his phone finding it hidden between two cushions.

He looks over at her as it continues to ring pointing at it and shaking his head earning a smile from her. "Rebekah, what is it?" he asks answering his sisters inopportune phone call. "Mikael burned your house down, he's disinherited us all," she tells him quickly out of breath as she finally gets a hold of him. "You need to get back here," she almost shouts re-living the last few hours without her brother.


	26. Chapter 26 The Aftermath

Klaus didn't believe what his sister was saying even as the words rung in his ear. he hung up the phone swiftly placing it back into his pocket, the thought that his house was gone felt like he had lost his mother all over again. He found it hard to breathe and his chest was so tight with emotion he wanted to cry but he held it back. He fought back all the pain numbing himself where he stood just like he taught himself as a youth.

Mikael was good for one thing, teaching him how to avoid emotion and then he felt the switch flip then nothing but the small delicate hand reaching up to caress his chest. Caroline's voice pulling him out of the haze, "What's wrong Nik?" he recoiled at her touch. He saw pity in her eyes and he hated it, Klaus had to get out of there and away from her.

If he let her in now he might lose it and he was not weak, he could not afford to feel while Mikael was on the winning side. He needed to protect his family the only people he could love and trust, the only people who would never leave him unlike Caroline who might bolt at any moment.

"We have to go, get your things," with that he got dressed not bothering with his own things and went outside to turn on the car he waited for ten minutes planning on going in after her to ask what was taking so long. Just as Klaus was about to remove his seatbelt he saw her exit with her bags and tossing them into the back seat.

They drove back in silence only the scenery to keep them company his hands clutching the wheel as he drove faster and faster needing to be away from her and everyone. Caroline was good about not asking questions or even talking he had never seen or heard her so quiet. Frankly he had no clue she had it in her.

Caroline was a whirlwind of emotions but she knew if she said anything it would only make things worse for him or her she wasn't as sure. She was hurt that he was reverting into himself instead of sharing with her. They were supposed to be together and communicate so she was trying t be understanding but so far nothing.

It was like he was a totally different person and to be honest she didn't like this guy at all, it was like he was the other side of the coin. Like he wasn't Nik but Klaus and that scared her as much as it angered her. This was the guy her neighbors would tell her about, grumpy aggressive and just plain annoying.

Days go by and he doesn't answer her calls, he doesn't come over or he's gone all the time coming in late at night after she's gone to bed. The thing about knowing someone so well is that they know you too and it sucks. This night she hears him move around his apartment she knows he's drinking because he's smashed the good glasses against her wall.

Klaus feels regret seeping back into his body as well as the rest of his emotions and he knows he's hurt her but it's too late for him. He won't even bother to go over but he misses her in his arms late at night and the cold of his apartment does nothing to soothe his aching heart.

He hears her voicemail cursing himself for the things he said to her throwing his just served himself at her wall remorse in every tear that runs down his face. He decides then he must get out of this place thinking it might be best if they got away from one another for awhile. Maybe forever.

Especially when he hears her cry, whimpering like she doesn't want him to hear her but he does every single time. He gets another glass and keeps drinking Mikael's mocking tone spinning around his head as he finishes the bottle.

Two months had passed since Klaus had dropped Caroline off at her apartment without a word. He had refused to acknowledge that anything had changed in his life and she felt like he was completely broken then but now she hated him. Or hated him as much as a girl in love could hate a man.

His mocking words linger in the air of her apartment as she hears him packing things into boxes on the other side of the wall they share. "I only sleep with girls I'm in love with," Klaus whispered in her ear one night he slept over as he held her under the sheets.

Rebekah and Stefan were of no help not actually knowing him she could only find comfort in Rebekah's witty banter whenever they'd managed to convince her to go out. Like tonight and as Caroline sat in the upscale bar she might have never gone into before drinking her overpriced drink she sighed.

Rebekah nudged her, "How many times do I have to tell you not to think of that man when we come out? He obviously doesn't think of you. Probably in bed with some girl he shagged daft," Rebekah says not helping at all as she thinks that might be a harsh reality.

"His brother moved in yesterday, it's official he hates me. I don't know what's going on and the worst part is despite how much it hurts I still want to know him. Have him be in my life and I'm drinking so I'm going to stop talking and start dancing."

"The brother, is he cute?" Rebekah asks as they hit the dance floor bumping hips she spins her hair in her face as she waits for Caroline to respond. "Yeah cute, a little short definitely flirty. His name is Kol." Caroline says absent-mindedly.

Rebekah is glad Caroline's back is to her so she can't see her reaction to the knowledge that Nik is her Nik, as in her brother and she's been hearing sex stories from the last few months. At the thought she runs in the direction of the bathroom leaving Caroline to her own devices.

The bastard was going to get an earful from her when she got home, she can't believe he talked her into letting him stay with her. "For my protection now that Mikael's out there, what a load of b-" she stops hearing the bathroom door swing open. "Caroline!"

"Are you alright, you kind of just left me out there," Caroline asks taking in the blondes disheveled look as she rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "I should get you home, Stefan will kill me," she says to Rebekah who only nods.

As she walks out of the bar and into the cab Caroline's made magically appear she plots, Nik is never going to see this one coming, now she just has to talk him into it. If there's one thing Rebekah can do is get her brother to bend to her will, he will see reason and come crawling back to Caroline begging for forgiveness. Now she just had to get those haunting images of her brother and her friend having sex on the couch she bought him.

AN: Hey guys, sorry! This is the longest I've gone not updating!

I hope you like were this is going because I'm kind of looking forward to it.

Almost over, Thank you for the ones who follow and favorite and review! Thank you for reading!

:))


	27. Chapter 27 Booty and Pelvis

Rebekah manages to pry Caroline away from her and get out of her taxi without her escort she hastily tells her good night and races up the stairs of her apartment complex. She breathes a sigh of relief when she shuts the door to her apartment leaning against it as she thinks about the last half hour and the knowledge she's gained since then.

"Bekah, you're home late, or early I'm not sure which but Stefan says he won't be back until his report is done so get off his back. And your friend April called to remind you about her super-secret wedding shower you forgot to plan last week." Klaus nods as if mentally checking off a list.

Rebekah watches him in his element the role of big brother as he goes on endlessly with things he's done for her throughout the day. She smiles sadly at him, for a moment she pities him before it dawns on her. He only knows how to love his family, he can only be himself with her and a few choice people.

"_It must have been liberating to feel that way with Caroline,"_ she thinks as she steps away from the door slipping out of her heels she walks towards him placing her hands on her big brother's shoulders, "How about some tea?" she asks. He looks surprised stopping mid-sentence to nod a simple yes.

"Great and while _I_ make them, you can tell me about you," she says slightly hopeful he'll open up to her about Caroline. Rebekah frowns when she sees him reach for the pot ignoring the fact that she said she would do it, "No Nik, I'm a big girl I strap on my own stilettos and everything. I can make tea."

He in turn scowls at his baby sister, "But I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to be taking care of you," he says without a hint of a condescending tone. "It's the one thing I couldn't screw up if I tried," Klaus mumbled to himself as she took the pot from his hands moving past her to lean on the counter.

"Nik, why are you really here," she asks turning from the stove to face him deciding on a confrontational approach. He looks lost not understanding where her question is coming from and Rebekah has to fight to not roll her eyes. "Mikael isn't a danger to me, I mean not really. So why are you really here?"

He turns in his chair looking up at his baby sister wrestling with his conscious, "Because I just have to be sure you're safe, you're a big part of the good things I have in my life. There aren't many of those." Klaus replies giving in because if he can't talk to his sister who tells him everything well there's no one else.

Still the fact that she could hold this knowledge over him haunts him, Mikael's voice saying everyone will betray him. Klaus reaches into the liquor cabinet downing the top half of the bottle without bothering to see what he's drinking. He vaguely recognizes the taste squeezing his eyes closed to blur the image of Caroline from his mind if only a moment.

Klaus releases it from his lips feeling the smoky after effects of the drink he looks up at his sister a smile breaking on his face for the first time in a long time. "Want some," he inquires pointing the bottle for her to take. She smiles though it doesn't touch her eyes anymore as she shakes her head no.

"That's Stefan's bottle, he'll kill you." Rebekah replies turning to face him from the living room couch her buzz officially gone with the somber thoughts of her brother. She looks up at the hideous clock Stefan's father gave them when she moved in weeks ago, "Barely eleven."

"Seems like the perfect time to start drinking if you ask me," he remarks pouring himself a glass from the same bottler as the pot whistles behind him. "I'll get that," he reaches behind him pulling the kettle off of the stove top and setting it aside before his sister can speed over to it from the couch.

"Niklaus, put the bottle back and have some tea with me," his sister tells him a hint of underlying worry at what he might turn into were he to drink more than he already had. she had never seen him drunk and was worried he might turn into someone more frightening while he was hurting the way he was.

He shook his head, "I'll just have another glass while the tea cools," he said his words already slurring a bit she watched her brother down two more glasses before sitting to take his tea. "This is really good sister, you really are the best sister. I don't say that a lot but you are."

"Always there when I need you even when you have no clue I do. Like Caroline, I miss her. Her hair so shiny and glossy in my hands as I pull her in for a kiss. Hmmm, she smells pretty." Klaus tells her his head on the table muffling his words as his sister tries not to laugh at her older brother drunk and in love.

2 Hours later

"Booty and pelvis uh, booty and pelvis, uh uh uh uh," Klaus shouts from the balcony thrusting against the fence of Rebekah's apartment as Kol and her filmed him on his camera phone. They tried to keep the laughing to a minimum knowing it would deter him from his actions and they had a lifetime to laugh about it later.

To better explain Klaus finished the first bottle and made a mission of drinking every bottle Rebekah and Stefan had. The liquor cabinet won the battle but it lost the war. When Rebekah could no longer get him to heed her call she had to bring in reinforcements. Her only option was well, Kol who was no help at all.

He showed up just as her brother started dancing like the rent was due to some trashy song and to be blatantly honest she did not need to see that. What was worse was Kol took the bottle from his hand and started chugging! "Kol, mate. Look Bekah, Kol's here!" Klaus shouted gleefully removing his shirt.

They both started dancing as she walked passed them feeling embarrassed for them mostly Kol because he wasn't drunk just an idiot, opening the patio door to let in some fresh air in hopes it might knock her brother on his backside. She'd rather deal with vomit than Magic Mike 2.

"Bekah turn that damn music up..." Kol shouted removing his own shirt and dancing like Michael freaking Jackson. "'Cause it's about to get heavy up in here" Klaus said fighting Kol for the bottle. Rebekah was barely holding on to sanity as the door opened again revealing her boyfriend.

"Help," she mouthed covering her face with her hands afterwards feeling him move closer to her and wrap his arms around her. Rebekah felt comforted even in the middle of their loud apartment with her to moronic brothers dancing circles around them.

"First things first, we have to film this," Stefan whispered into her ear making her giggle with the seriousness in his face as she pulled back to look at him. She nodded making him smile as he pulled out her phone. Kol eventually caught on and pulled back but Klaus was relentlessly bouncing off the walls.

AN: Paper is due soon so of course I update before I put a dent in it.

Just thought we could use some humor and I was watching Hackers yesterday.

Thank you for reading and for favorites and follows!:))

Baby bear, the roles will be reversed soon enough. Trust me and thank you for your review.


	28. Chapter 28 Set Up

One week later

"You're Caroline right?" Kol asks as she steps out of her apartment heading to work he presumes he walks over to her. "I'm Kol and now I see what all the fuss was about." He steps back smiling out of pity or something she doesn't recognized and he's inside Nik's old apartment before she can comment.

Brushing the sad feelings aside she composes herself heading towards the stairs she keeps her head down when she hears the familiar shift in weight coming up the stairs. His scent confirming Caroline fears as she tries to stay cool managing just fine to walk past him and get to the door.

He stops against his better judgment to ask, "Miss me much," turning around to make sure she's looking at him as she answers. Kol waiting at the top of the stairs watching their interaction doesn't bug him in the least as Caroline turns around to face him stoic and unlike he's ever seen her.

She hates that she can't just ignore him like her pride tells her to, "Not much." smiling like nothing is wrong she waves up behind him, "Bye Kol." It's low of her but she can't help the flirty undertones she throws his way. In her defense he doesn't look like he minds either especially when Klaus' head whips towards him. She takes that moment to make her escape.

Klaus walks up the stairs a maniacal look in his eyes staring at Kol, his brother shrugs handing Klaus a box of his things. "She seems nice," he teases Klaus making him growl inside under his brother's stare he then makes a decision. "Get your stuff and leave. I'm moving back in." Klaus informs his brother.

He hears his brother grumble, "It's about time," but ignores him with a smile if she wants to be cold he deserves it. And he'll take it because at least he'll be near her, the colder she gets the more she feels for him and as long as she cares he has hope.

"Butterflies, bunnies, homies, bad guys falling off buildings. You know happy thoughts." Caroline tells herself as she heads to work trying to shake the feeling of him being near her again. Trying desperately to remember how rejected she felt after whatever went down with him. He was supposed to love her and he just didn't but her stupid heart was slow on the uptake.

She grumbles shoving into the door of Stefan's office to find Rebekah instead thoughts of Klaus' cold demeanor fading away. "Oh, Hey Becks, Didn't expect to see you here. In my best friend's office this early in the day." Caroline explains half-hazzardly taking a seat across from the other blonde sitting in her friends work chair.

"Yes well He forgot his lucky tie and asked me to bring it by for him -he's meeting with my brother at the moment. Speaking of, I wanted to ask you a favor." Rebekah said deviously leaning forward against Stefan's desk like someone might eavesdrop on their conversation with the door closed.

Caroline stupidly leans forward waiting for Rebekah to come out with it, "What does her majesty request," she asks mockingly earning a quirked eyebrow from Rebekah. "I've just had a morning," she explains vaguely her mind swarming in Klaus images.

"You can tell me about it after I ask you a big favor, Go on a date with my brother." Rebekah says swiftly clutching on to Caroline's hands. All part of the plan she set up for tomorrow evening as Nik had already begrudgingly agreed. Now she just had to make Caroline believe she was in control of the situation. Which let's be honest she wasn't.

"He's a little rough around the edges because of all the stuff that's happened the last few months as you well know with my dad and his house. But if I hadn't been for him, I don't know what I'd do. So please do me this favor." Rebekah says with pleading eyes and she sees Caroline cave before she would admit to it.

"So let's say I say yes, what do I get out of it?" Caroline asks a mocking tone in her voice as she gestures to her friend to continue. "I go out with him and you what?" she asks hoping to get a little bit more than gratitude.

"Caroline! How selfish of you. Since when are you so self-serving to not help a girl out? Me? Your dear friend." Rebekah asks pouting like a small child with puppy eyes. Her heart softens and she hates herself for it because she knows she's about to give in and so does Rebekah.

"Well I've just had my heart ripped out by a boy pretending to be a man, forgive me if I'm bitter," Caroline says rolling her eyes at Rebekah. She regrets those words not wanting to discuss Klaus or any of his misgivings or her insecurities with her new friend.

"Caroline, do you want to talk-"Rebekah asks but is cut off by Caroline putting her hand up to stop her from going any further than she already has.

"No, I don't want to talk about it, it just sucks and it hurts but I don't want to talk about it with you, no offence." Caroline says meekly hand holding up her head against the desk already exhausted and it isn't even noon yet.

Rebekah gasps in mock shock, "Offended! Why least of all me?" Rebekah says standing up and straightening her skirt. The door swings open revealing Stefan.

"It's not like that becks, I just feel your judgment. Plus you're not single you have the greatest guy in the world on your arm," Caroline says placing her hands on Stefan's shoulders and shaking him.

"I do not judge Caroline Forbes," the blonde says pulling Stefan in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She adjusts his tie ignoring Caroline's sigh.

"Yes you do, I see it in your eyes now. Both of you, judging me like Judge Judy. I had no part in his breakdown, he just didn't want me." Caroline says in a small voice. She suddenly felt cold as she crossed her arms for comfort before she was enveloped into a hug sandwich by Stefan and Rebekah.

"We just love you and know what's best for you before you do, he's going to figure out he messed up if he hasn't already and come crawling back." Stefan tells her and she nods with what little room they've left her in.

What if I get my brother to apologize for the man that made you so bitter," Rebekah asks fixing Caroline's curls back into place once they release her. The blonde nods in agreement before laughing along with her and Stefan.

"I might consider it," Caroline replies stepping out of Stefan's office to begin her work day she waves a goodbye to Rebekah as her secretary makes her way over to greet her.

"Then it's settled," Rebekah says, "Tomorrow night. At eight, don't be late," she shouts after her friend not worrying about the patrons of the office hearing Caroline's personal business.

AN: Hey guys so sorry I had a lot of assignments these last few weeks! Story Should be picking up soon too, sorry for the filler! Thank you for continuing to read, follow and favorite. Ideas or comments make me happy! Happy Reading! :))


	29. Chapter 29 An Hour To

After her visit with Rebekah and Stefan she strolled back to her office her assistant in tow planning the next week's events. She desperately tried to picture what one of Rebekah's brothers' might look like and how she had never met one over the last few months. Now that she had time to think about it however she didn't even really know her last name and yet she considered her as close as a sister.

That would needed to be taken care of soon enough she decided as she pushed her personal life aside and got started on her day. Caroline had always got what she wanted, the job, the apartment and the guy sort of. That thought left a sour taste in her mouth as she thought back to earlier today.

She shut her scheduling book, "Guess I'll be thinking about him all day. Just when I had started to get through the work week he walks back into my hallway." Caroline knew that wasn't fair considering her lived there first but if things didn't get better she might have to move out and move on.

The day was just getting longer for Klaus as Kol started tossing his things around his former/current apartment. Kol insisted on not leaving until they were both over the girls that had crapped on their hearts like pigeons, his words not Klaus'. Klaus of course knew that was not true because Kol knew he had missed out on Anna. He still loved her as much as Klaus loved Caroline.

He never told her that though did he? Never gave her a reason to stay or take him back at his worst. Klaus had many thins haunt him, things from his past and the things from the present. Some including the last few months after Mikael destroyed his family income and ran off to some island. That wasn't the worst, they found bodies in his burned down home. Klaus knew who they were right away and decided Caroline was safer without him.

He remembers even now the broken voice Rebekah had called him in, half tormented and half relieved it wasn't him buried at the depths of the house. It took something like that to make him realize his family really did love and need him, it would matter if her disappeared one day. He didn't know if that was sure of Caroline though at first it seemed so if her silent wails where counted.

Then she stopped and their silence clouded his heart until he only felt cold that was when he left his apartment for good. Or so he thought and no he was seriously considering running back to his sister's apartment no matter how often her and Stefan did things that made him miss his bed. Speaking of her however he groaned at the thought of going on a blind date, he wasn't that hard up thoughts of Caroline usually helped him along when they weren't messing with his mind.

Klaus checked his watch he had an hour to get ready though he didn't know why he had to apologize for his entire gender to this girl. "_Someone thought highly of herself_," he thought bringing a smirk to his face, "Sleep on the couch but don't touch my stuff, Rebekah has me doing her a favor tonight so I'll be out late."

Caroline marches up her stairs making it halfway before deciding she was being too loud and Klaus might have heard her -A somewhat ridiculous notion. She rolled her eyes telling herself she didn't care what he thought of her or if he came out right now and planted a kiss on her. She would be frigid and act like her former high school self if she had to when she heard his door open however she freaked out.

"Alright, alright I'll be back soon," the accent rang in her ears making her sigh in relief, Kol. She finished up the steps the smell of turpentine filling the air as she passively passed his door. She almost bumped into Kol as he shut the door on a ranting Klaus about groceries. "We meet again," Kol draws out.

Caroline squeezes her eyes shut taking a deep breath as she turns around to face the younger Mikaelson. "It would seems so," she replies carefully feeling exposed because the look in his eyes. She reads them all clearly, sadness, pity, hope. This guy is a softy underneath his flirty exterior.

"I was just heading out to the store, you wouldn't want to walk me out would you," Kol asked before she could cut him off knowing this was quite possibly the only chance he might get her alone. His brother was good at a lot of things but admitting the he was being stupid and practically becoming an isolated hermit because of it was not an option.

She seemed reluctant at first but agreed nonetheless as he held out his arm for her to take she placed her small hand at his elbow. "I wish there was a way to start a relationship on better level than most start theirs now. Maybe a few years in after you stop pretending you don't need each other to survive." Kol begins catching the surprise in her face.

"You have to agree, it would be a lot easier to let yourself connect with someone if you could trust them and trust they wouldn't hurt you or walk away from you when they need you the most." Kol said baiting her with his words almost clueing her in because he thought Caroline should be a part of what was happening to his brother.

"Nik doesn't want me around," Caroline told him firmly as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "And even if he did. It wasn't me who pushed him away, he let go." He nodded leaning over and kissing her cheek she smiled at the gesture. "He doesn't want me and that's okay because we can never go back to whatever we were."

Kol stood taking in her words one hand in his pocket and the other on the door when he smiled looking Caroline directly in the eye, "If that was true you wouldn't still call him Nik." He winked at her as he opened the door finding her agape mouth most amusing as he made his way to the corner market.

Caroline races up the steps yet again realizing she has a date in like half an hour and wants to shower and make sure she has everything in order. After she freaked out on Stefan at lunch they both decided it was to be a double date even when Rebekah protested over his speaker phone. Fortunately she had emergency date night outfits not that she'd needed them the last year but most were still in style.

She was cut off in the hall when she picked up her work bag off the floor where she had left it to walk Kol out shoving into a barebacked Klaus. How did she know it was him, you never forget that backside. Her heart picked up as her breath hitched her hands still in contact with his warm back her fingers feeling the scars his father had left on him.

She inhaled his scent making her knees weak to the farthest degree as she quickly remembered herself and stepped back. Her hands tingling as he turned to face her. Caroline tried yet again to look as if he wasn't affecting her by the way he was looking at her she had failed. His eyes traveled her curves like his fingers might have a few months ago and it was all she could do to not convulse right then.

"It seems you do miss me, at least certain parts of you do." Klaus said as his hand reached out the tips of his fingers grazing her heaving chest. She slapped his hand away but he just chuckled pushing a little further, "I have some time, if you'd like to come inside Caroline." He said leering at her. She looked like he had slapped her and it cut his heart.

"As much as I'd like to add to the scars on your back, I have a date I have to get ready for." Caroline said hitting him where it hurts, metaphorically as she jutted her hip out placing a hand on it. He in turn looked wounded before his mask went back up and he stepped out of her way.

"Wouldn't want to keep you," Klaus muttered Anger building at her comments on Mikael, moreover not liking the idea that she was about to go out with another man while she was supposed to be heartbroken over him. a conceited thought but a valid one which only strengthened his resolve to stay away from her. She didn't want him anymore.

AN: Next chapter should be up in a bit if everything goes to plan!

Thank you so much for everything, I can't believe it's almost over! Two stories are coming to a close so soon!

Can't wait to see what you think! Enjoy!


	30. Chapter 30 Part 1

"You, you're new and you've got something to prove," Klaus tells his new shirt while getting dressed for his blind date dropping his favorite grey Henley on the ground. He pulls off his white undershirt setting it aside as he unbuttons his new shirt in sort of an ox blood color. One of the shirts he realizes Caroline got him when he was asked to stop working in the fish packing plant and work along Elijah and Mikael in the office instead.

Working through all the buttons he puts it on deciding against tucking it into his black slacks and rolling up his sleeves. He notices there's still some paint on his forearm and walks over to his kitchen to try and get some yellow paint of his arm. He seems to have gotten it all off when his phone starts to ring which he assumes is Rebekah to tell him he's late.

Caroline skipped washing her hair having done so that morning leaving her hair with a nice wave to it as she stripped herself of her towel walking towards her closet. She pulled on her bare necessities before deciding on two dresses one pink and flirty the other red and feisty. She tossed them both on the floor hating them both deciding she should pull out the black stallion in the back of her closet. Hopefully when the guy saw her in this dress she might have a shot at forgetting about how much Klaus liked her in it.

Rebekah's ringtone went off on her phone and Caroline managed to hold back on an eye roll considering the other blonde wasn't there to appreciate it. Before she could get to it however it went to voicemail and she decided to ask her about it later and finish getting ready.

Caroline makes it to the club Rebekah sent her directions feeling pretty great when she skips the long line and walks straight up to the bouncer giving him her name. The pretty red velvet rope is parted for her to step inside and she smiles in excitement.

She waves to Stefan and Rebekah as she walks towards them from the bottom floor climbing up the stairs as the volume of the music behind her get lower. She stops in front of them in the restaurant area Rebekah has reserved for them considering her brother owns the place.

"Hey guys! Tell me he's late and I haven't been stood up," she says in greeting her nerves beginning to show as she fidgets with her skirt. They both laugh which makes Caroline glare at them. "I'll be right back okay. Hold my bag please!"

Klaus walks into his brother's new club not quite believing his kid brother had the ability to pull this place off. The kid sleeping on his couch could afford all of this, although if this place is as ritzy as it seems it's no wonder Kol is sleeping on his couch than in his own home. He can't afford to.

He spots his sister waving nervously at him like it's the last place she wants to be and he knows something is amiss with her. Klaus races up the steps leaving the noise behind him to greet his baby sister kissing her cheek and shaking hands with Stefan. "She's not coming then?" he asks.

"Oh, she's here alright." Rebekah says anxiety radiating off of her, "She's in the bathroom." She hears Stefan clarify from her left. She nods idly looking at the ground floor ignoring her brother's inquiring eye for as long as possible. There is such a thing as denial and she's rowing her boat down that stream if anyone asks.

Caroline exits the bathroom spotting Klaus instantly backtracking behind one of the waiters and chugging down whatever was on his tray. "Why is he with Rebekah and Stefan?" she asks out loud to know one in particular.

"Mr. Mikaelson is with his younger sister and her boyfriend, are you apart of their party?" the waiter asks politely making her eyes look like saucers. She places her empty glass back on the tray and grabs the other full glass swallowing that one down too when her mind clicks that Klaus knows Rebekah and Rebekah knows everything about her relationship with Klaus.

Now she's angry. Her body simmering with the knowledge of what's happened the last few months as the flashes of her conversations with the other blonde and she didn't say a word about knowing him. But how could she? She didn't know. Right? Then it hits her again, why Klaus was so distant. Why he ended things, Because of his father. This whole time she knew why he had been pushing her away just not directly.

Klaus turns sensing someone watching him when he spots her shocked hiding in the corner by a waiter who should have been bringing his drink but instead had two empty glasses on his tray. His jaw ticked, he was going to have to watch her date from here. He wouldn't stand for it especially without a drink in his hand.

He ignored Rebekah's talking and strode toward the blonde who had been overtaking his thoughts for days now. Klaus tried to ignore how his hands shook at the thought of another man being her just for her, to touch her. Maybe kiss her, he consoled himself with the wary thought that that man couldn't make her feel like he did.

"Caroline," Klaus said stopping directly in front of her nodding curtly to the waiter dismissing him the man left presumably to get him his drink. She stood stock still and he could feel his sister's gaze penetrating his backside. He hoped he looked as confident as he sounded because he was at a loss for words now.

Caroline wasn't however, "Did you follow me here?" she asked crossing her arms defensively forgetting how close her friends are to listening to them and how she's just solved the mystery of the last few months. "No, scratch that! I don't want to know, I'm leaving." Caroline declares striding passed him careful not to touch him.

Shivers run down his spine as he watches her avoiding him her eyes darting to his own when he grabs her wrist they travel down to his parted lips and she continues walking. His fingers burning to feel her soft skin once more against his own feeling so stupid for letting her go. She won't be easy to get back, if only he could make up his mind about wanting her or leaving her behind.

Klaus follows her, "Don't you turn your back on me!" he shouts at her retreating form as she makes it to the stairs stomping with all her might. He chases her blowing off his sister and pushing passed a confused Stefan as his waiter made it back with his drink. He tosses it back just as she reaches the bottom of the staircase him two steps behind her.

She whips round jutting a finger into his chest her anger ablaze in her eyes and he's fully aware of it now. "I should have turned my back on you ages ago," she cries in frustration panting nervously even in their close proximity the intimacy getting the best of them. Caroline steps back on her heel slipping before he wraps an arm around her waist catching her in time.

"Careful, I won't be there to catch you every time." Klaus says not thinking out his words but one look from her silences his chuckle. He lets her go before she can begin to resist him confused nonetheless when she rolls her eyes not at him but behind him. He turns spotting a redhead behind him he recognizes watching their altercation.

"Sage, not now," he says not bothering to take his eyes off of Caroline, her reaction is even better her eyes widening and her mouth falling open followed by the slight reddening of her face neck and chest. Klaus feels her jealousy before she has the chance to fake disinterest. Caroline pouts when he smirks at her stepping in closer using his size to try and intimidate her into keeping still.

"You know, you're not as much fun anymore. Don't tell me Finn is rubbing off on you," Sage says walking towards him and an obviously annoyed Caroline who hasn't left for some reason. She places a hand on Klaus' shoulder as she says this making him step aside, "Who's your new someone?" she asks.

"Caroline, meet my sister in law, Sage. Sage, meet Caroline my uh…" Klaus was at a loss for what he should label her. Even when they were together it was confusing but now it has to be worse especially with the gapping silence as he's trapped in his thoughts. She glares daggers at him before taking control of the conversation.

"I'm no one, definitely not someone Klaus here would think twice about. I'll leave you two to it then," Caroline said annoyed to an extent that she fake saluted him span around and then walked out of the club. It wasn't until the fresh air hit her that she felt the weight of what had just transpired. She knew one thing she had to leave before he followed her.

Not two seconds passed before she heard her name called out on the busy street she was racing down as fast as she could in her heels. He came barreling after her, "Caroline wait! Please just stop. You're incredible fast in those things," Klaus says grasping at her arm making her stop.

"There's nothing to talk about Nik, just let me go, please." She begs trying to take her arm out of his grasp but he doesn't budge. Caroline feels his chest hard against her small back his breath by her ear his nose nuzzling her hair. "Please… I know now. I get it, why you shut down and shut me out. Rebekah was wrong to do this but I'm glad she did because now we can move on."

**AN: So sorry about not updating in forever! So glad the semester's almost over! Part 2 should be up after class if I can figure out how to end it! Any suggestions after this? Thank you to all the new followers, favorites and reviewers! You guys make me feel special! :))**


	31. Chapter 31 In The Club

He growls at her words and the frailty behind them as the pieces of tonight fall into place he decides Bekah will be sorry but not now. Right now as he feels the electricity with her against him he can't think of anything but how to fix what he's one. Deciding honesty is the best way to go, "You know me, I'm impulsive. I can't take back what I did Caroline, I want to so very badly."

Klaus feels her starting to relax under his hands rubbing against the fabric of his favorite dress on her he shuts his eyes from the sensation trying to focus nuzzling her neck sweetly. "But I needed to protect you, Tyler and Tatia died that night because of me and I didn't want you to be next. I still don't." he murmurs against her skin. He's missed her like this against him.

"I know and that's why no matter how much it hurts my insides to let you go I have to Nik," Caroline tells him leaning into his chest and shutting her eyes to keep from crying. "Can we just stand here a minute, just one and pretend it's like it was and then walk away? Please?" she asks him. Caroline feels him nod kissing her neck sweetly his hand wrapping around her tighter.

The moment is gone too soon in his opinion as she delicately unwraps herself from his grasp turning to face him her eyes like his brimming with tears. Klaus opens his mouth to speak, "I didn't want real love, I wanted a distracting romance. But I found it with you." His eyes bore into hers as if apologizing for feeling the way he does.

That look hurts her because even as he confesses what he is feeling he rejects her all at once. She takes a deep breath forcing her anger to simmer down. "Love is about protecting the person you care about the most. It's not asking you to forget your pride because let's face it. In love there's no room for pride." Caroline shrugs feeling the night air hit her.

"I'm afraid of what I feel for you every day, I've never felt like this and so I know why this has to be and I wish I could forgive you for it." Caroline says bitterly watching a crestfallen Klaus take a step toward her. She puts her hands out in a gesture to stop him from coming any closer, "Don't."

"Caroline," Klaus cries but she shakes her head so he stops knowing this is the end and she won't soon forgive him for letting her go. For protecting the one he loves the most in his own way. Even with Mikael gone he still manages to cause wreckage in his life. To never live peacefully with his love like his siblings get to.

So instead he takes his step back placing his hands in his pockets giving in, "In the future if you would Love, don't fall in love so easily or trust or believe everything and everyone can be saved. I know that's the brightest part of you but it only gets you hurt." Klaus says wiping a tear away from his eye. "Don't make this mistake twice."

Caroline feels her anger flare up again knowing those are fight words, pushing words but she can't help but retaliate, "I made a mistake and I get that but so did you," Caroline tells him shaking. "I'm going back inside because I don't want to fight about this. It's just like the last year with you in my life, useless." She begins to walk past him shaking her head as she says this realizing how long he had been in her life.

"Yeah I did, giving you the option to break my heart is a pretty big one," he murmurs to her as she walks by vulnerability dripping from his voice his eyes boring into her own as she snaps her head to him watching as his eyes turn that dark shade of blue. They stare at one another in silence, the kind of silent nothing that could mean everything if they let it before he shakes his head and walks away.

Stefan watches the end of their conversation play out by the front of the club as Caroline spots him mustering up the fakest smile she's ever given to him. She places a hand around her shoulder walking her back in he pulls her into a dark corner asking, "Are you sure you wanna stay here?" he asks his eyebrows knit together out of concern scanning her face for any doubt.

Caroline pulls herself together nodding as the music gets louder she looks up to a sheepish looking Rebekah looking down at them. She gives the blonde a look that makes her step back from the balcony slightly before looking away, "I'm just a few pelvic thrusts from feeling better," she mutters to Stefan before heading to the bar.

She regrets her decision stopping with a gasp as his eyes meet hers looking up from his drink, he was supposed to go home and mope not get in on her pity party. She feels Stefan's hand on her own just as Klaus' eyes shoot towards them burning her skin. She takes her hand out of his grasp as Stefan tells her, "We could go to another club a bar maybe?" just as Kol walks in.

She shuts her eyes overwhelmed with all three men watching her and Rebekah no less probably jealous that Stefan is with her and not upstairs. "Caroline we should go," Stefan mumbles reminding her he's right behind her physically and on Team Caroline. She shakes him off walking the rest of the way up the stairs to grab her coat.

Stefan stays behind watching her as she goes up the stairs towards his girlfriend, "Do you want to explain what the hell just happened back there Klaus," he asks looking at a numb looking Klaus and Kol whom just stepped up. "I haven't seen her that shook up in years," he finishes his mouth quivering in wrath.

Kol pats him on the back earning him a glare, "I'm just gonna pocket this guy here," Kol says pointing to his hand and placing it in his pocket, "No need to get hit in your own club." He takes Klaus' drink finishing it off then answers for his brother, "Klaus thinks he's being noble in letting sweet Caroline go because he thinks our father might come back and kill her."

**AN: Hey guys sorry to have kept this so long, Writers block sucks during finals. I think two or three more chapters and we're done, scary! Thank you for following, favorites and reviews. Thank you for those who are reading I'm your Husband and Speed Date. There should be updates soon! Happy Reading and thank you Guest for suggesting their happy ending I would love to write that.**


	32. Chapter 32 When It's Over

So sorry, really and truly about not updating this weekend I was out of town!

Caroline wakes from her dream state wishing she was back there as she sits up on her bed in the middle of Rebekah and Stefan. She looks down still in her party dress from the night before and she knows that she looks awful but she also knows that Klaus would say otherwise. Immediately she regrets her train of thought because it reminders her of her dream. A dream of how last night should have gone.

Dream Klaus' words haunting her as she falls back into her spot nestled between her two closes friends. "Thank you for staying even if you have every reason to leave. Thank you." His whispered words playing with her head as she shuts her eyes feeling Rebekah try to steal some more blanket from Stefan's side.

Then she feels it go off again, the thing stabbing at her back making her less than comfortable she reaches behind her pulling the small device out. Caroline grumbles, "Rebekah, your phone. Answer it," before tossing it to her and rolling around to face a snoring Stefan. She hears the other blonde whine as the phone hits her.

"Who can it be this early," Rebekah mumbles pulling herself up as the sound goes off again, "I'll slaughter everything you love Kol." she screeches into the phone before going deathly quiet. Kol says a few more things to her and then hangs up prompting her to turn on her side hurriedly and shake Caroline awake again.

"Rebekah not now, can't you see I'm wallowing," the blonde asks from under her pillow as the blonde continues to shake her. Finally Caroline caves when Rebekah says, "Nik's leaving; he's practically gone. He's left Kol a note with a few scrambled words. I don't think he's coming back." She starts to cry as Caroline turns to face her disbelieving her words.

"That's not true," Caroline whispers as Rebekah nods and starts to sob, "Stefan wake up and comfort your girlfriend. I have a british boy to impale." She gets up from her tiny bed scrambling towards the door she turns back, "And when you're both done you better come find me because I'm going to need you to comfort me too."

**Last Night **

"Aren't you going to wait for Caroline, you know say goodbye at least." Kol asks a knowing look in his eye at the news Elijah's just sent their way. Mikael was caught the night a few hours ago by customs while trying to sneak back into the country to come after Niklaus. They caught him just as Katherine was leaving the hospital due to Braxton hicks needless to say Elijah was at his wits end.

It seemed Mikael had found out that Klaus was a lot more well off than he had originally thought, saving his paychecks and investing them had made him very rich on his own. That adding to the paintings and sculptures he had made and sold or kept and insured Klaus was not financially ruined. Nor was Kol or Elijah for that matter going into business together was hard but the three made it work for the sake of their sister who had just graduated.

The fact that she had no worldly experience except getting her heart broken didn't help. Still Stefan came along and solved that little problem showing Rebekah and her brothers that she had finally picked a good one. It did seem however that there was a loophole in his mother's will. The moment the house went up in flames any right Mikael had over the Mikaelson money was gone having originally been Ester's money.

Klaus hung up with Elijah and soon after decided he should disappear for a bit after his thought provoking conversation with Caroline. He needed to stop letting Mikael take over his life. He needed to chance his perspective if he ever wanted a chance with her again. His brother was trying to talk him out of it along with Stefan who was calling and texting every few minutes from wherever his sister and Caroline had him.

Klaus shakes his head at Kol answering his question silently as he finished off his newly served drink, "I'd just be in her way." He assures his brother by patting his shoulder. He grabs his coat intent on going home and re-packing everything back into boxes and leaving his apartment behind. Kol could have it, he decided. Kol left soon after receiving a mysterious call that wasn't so mysterious Klaus smirked happy Annabelle had taken his advice and called his annoying brother.

Over the next few hours he packed his essentials insisting once he was settled he would be back for the rest and with that he stopped talking to Stefan all together. Packing his last bag filled with clothes and shoes he picked up his newly finished painting unsure of whether or not to take it with him. He heard Caroline's unsure steps pass his door along with two others and held his breath as if she would know he was there and want to fight again.

Klaus' insides fought with him every second telling him he was making a grave mistake in walking away from the woman he loved. His only solace was finally feeling like he was accepted in his family not just an outsider looking in, it had taken him years to finally understand and accept their love for him. a love that wasn't out of obligation or embarrassment over if the public new he was a bastard. They all just genuinely loved him.

In a moment of weakness Caroline would say strength and he inwardly scoffed at the accuracy of that he ripped apart the brown wrapping of his painting. The one he had spent days perfecting after his fingers twitched at the urge of crating something to preserve his love for her. And yet he knew after tonight that his memory did not do justice to the canvas before him he smiled as his eyes took in the carefully controlled strokes that created the beauty in front of him.

He went over to his desk taking out his family stationary Elijah in all his class insisted they all have writing two letters. Once he had finished he left one on the counter for Kol written half-hazardly and the other more detailed and filled with love encased in an envelope. Klaus then went over to the painting placing the letter against the frame and began to wrap it once more leaving an easy tear away spot for Caroline.

As soon as Klaus was sure she wasn't about to come back out and want to pick another fight with loaded words he grabbed his bags walked outside his apartment. He heard the soft snoring of the apartment next to him and in his mind flashed back to when she was nestled in his arms after they first made love. He smiled pulling out his keys he set his painting down on the floor beside him.

Klaus locked his door for the final time that evening and walked over to her own door placing the frame by her own door to find in the morning. It's all he could leave her with for now hoping one day they can both forgive him. His hand lingers on the door as he tries to find it within himself to walk away instead of running in there and taking her away room her kicking and screaming so he can begin to show her how much he loves her.

**Present time**

Caroline ran out of her door banging insistently on Klaus' waiting for him to answer as she catches her breath adjusting her skirt and hair. There's no answer and apart of her is glad because she doesn't look all that great but the other part of her is disappointed. "He's not here Caroline." She hears his brother say coming up the stairs greeting her with his words. Caroline feels her face from a frown as her stomach and heart start plummeting she wants to deny his words but they're true.

All Klaus has ever done is disappoint and leave her and yet she loves him, she loves him so much despite everything that it eats her up inside. He's left and she can't stop think about the last words they've said to each other. Their last fight and she might never see him again. "_This wasn't how it was supposed to go_," she thinks running a nervous hand through her hair in despair. Caroline might never see him again and yet all she wants to do is say she didn't want to say all those things, he wasn't a mistake and that she loves him more than anything he can think up and that incandescent mind of his.

"It seems he's left you gift however," Kol tells her pointing to her own door as he walks towards Caroline moved by her state of agony at Klaus' absence. He realizes this must be what his brother was working on after he found him some mornings ago covered in paint for the first time since their mother had died. Kol smiled a bit at her glad that his older brother had at least done that for the poor girl because Niklaus actually ran away instead of going full charge ahead and fighting for her love.

Kol realizes he's torn when he finds it hard to be sad because Anna has just forgiven him then he remembers that was also Klaus' fault. Still he schools his face for Caroline's sake dismissing the part of his heart that goes out to her. "If you want to come in for a few minutes, you can look around. He might be back to pick up a few more things," Kol adds his tone implying that he doubted it but still blowing air to that flickering bit of hope as he opens his door.

She shakes her head declining his offer as she feels tears brim her eyes and even as she decides against going in she walks after Kol. A big part in her needing to be sure he really is gone. Her heart breaking further with each passing second, "Why would he go now? We were supposed to fight it out you know. Draw a conclusion to this -relationship. Not leave everything unresolved to fester for all eternity."

Kol has to refrain from an eye roll at her last words misunderstandings all around ones he can fix by being honest, "Klaus isn't like that Darling. Once he's begins to lose himself in a darkness he can't be pulled from with the exceptions of my mother and you. Painting is his escape to peace, that and talking about you, you should hear him it's like he's another person at the thought of being worthy of a girl like you."

Caroline growls frustrated with Kol and his brother but mostly at the situation both her and Klaus have put themselves in by not communicating with the right words. She frowns wondering why Klaus wouldn't feel worthy of her love when they both have such tumulus pasts in family and in love. They should have been basking in the actions of love because it is love. Even though he's never said it his eyes have, his lips and hands his very self has said those three little words to her.

She wants to tell him and now she has no idea where he might be. Caroline was beside herself wanting to remove all the hurt his father has caused him growing up until now wanting to take the weight of it on with him. "Where could I find him?" she thinks aloud as Kol hands her a drink probably alcoholic even though it's like ten in the morning. She chugs down most of it grimacing at the taste, she was right it was whiskey. He watches her as she places the tumbler down as she grabs unto one of his brother's shirts pulling it from a hanger.

"So I'm just supposed to what? Hang back and wait for him to come back after how long Kol? A day, a week, a year. How long?" she practically shouts letting the last of her resolve go. It isn't fair to take it out on him but his brother is so dead when she sees him next. It's only right he knows that. She shakes her head as she sits at the edge of Klaus' bed running a hand over his sheets the apartment filled with his scent mocking her.

Kol refills her glass suddenly knowing he's upset her further and unsure of how to fix it so Klaus doesn't kill him. "I don't know Caroline and don't yell like you're the only one he's left behind, he left all of us. Bastard won't even answer my calls just left a note. I don't know where he might be." Kol tells her before remembering himself. "Just remember to lock up on your way out, I have to go." With these words he makes his exit leaving Caroline behind.

Caroline feels her tears finally break free with the slam of his door his brother making it clear at how upset he is with Klaus. The word lingers in the air, Disappointment. She clutches at his shirt, the one from the night before still smelling of him and a bit of his cologne making her want to sob just that much harder but she won't. She then gets up and lets herself out finding the spare and locking his door behind her.

Timidly Caroline walks over to the wrapped up frame knowing this is a message from him. If there are two things in this world, one being her and the other this painting- that give him peace then this must be the answer to where he is. She reaches for the tear away bit a smile forming on her lips as she tugs on it feeling it rip into two in her hands. She shuts both her eyes unwrapping the rest of the paper as she feels the detailed frame under her nails.

She's afraid that if she opens her eyes she might be disappointed with what she sees and yet she knows she won't be because it's Klaus and it's the last thing she has of him. Caroline takes a deep breath releasing it just as her fingers dance across the canvas all the way towards the end. She smiles feeling the paint jagged and smooth so much like the artist that is until she reaches the bottom finding a different surface.

Paper. She lifts it up opening her eyes finally curiosity getting the best of her as she reads the print, her name in his writing a letter from him. She was right Caroline feels her heart unclenching as she opens the envelop sighing as she takes in his words. Her eyes going back and forth from the painting to his immortalized words perfectly spaced and signed.

"**_My Dearest Caroline,_**

**_I've left to find the place where the pieces of my heart seemingly melded together in one night brining me a peace I had yet to know. And as you read this I can only begin to express how heavy my heart feels at the thought of you being moved by what I have yet to say._**

**_It seems we've run out time, and while time is fleeting I must say goodbye to you even as I tell myself it's for the best this stubborn part of my heart refuses to believe you've let me go. Even as I've pushed you away in the worst ways possible I cannot bring myself to fully let you go._**

**_I am a fool, obviously in thinking that you might want to still be with me to even with Mikael locked away. He was an excuse to keep away from a place you've been all along, my heart. You've been there since I born hidden away in the purest parts of my heart. I've found you and lost you all at once by my impulsive words._**

**_By my inaction these last few weeks and only now do I see how equally wrong and right I am for you Caroline. I can hope that you take this painting as a token of my affections for you as it was made with the happiest of memories shared between you and I. And I hope that you will find another version of myself to love you better than I ever could. At least one of us will get to love you._**

**_No, forget that. All of that. If you still love me you'll know where I am and I'll be waiting as long as it takes. Then I'll be able to say I've found the woman that I want to live and fight for the one that gives me a reason to live a good life after all the bad. _**

**_–Klaus, -Nik However you'll have me."_**

Caroline looks up at the painting biting her lip wrestling with her emotions and the words of the world's most confusing man. Most infuriating man she's ever met. Where could he be? She sits on the backs of her legs taking in the painting. It's her arms crossed over her shoulders her eyes towards the sky with the smallest of blushes. A shy smile painted on her lips like the ones she gets when he's unexpectedly tender with her making her feel more loved and treasured than she's ever felt.

More exposed than ever she whimpers slightly from joy reflecting on how soft the strokes are, she sees how carful he was in his intent. Klaus made her look like, she couldn't possibly look like that in real life but she looked like that to him. it warmed her heart making her that much more determined to find him. Otherwise she would be eating her earlier words if she didn't push her pride aside and fight for the love swelling inside of her.

First however she had to shower and calm Rebekah down then she could go to the one place were the pieces of his heart melded together. Caroline knew it was going to be the longest and shortest trip to get to where he was. Plus she needed a car, quickly she opened her door grabbing her portrait and placing it inside her apartment against the wall. The sounds of her friends crying louder than before she tells her, "It's all been worked out. I know where he is but right now I have to clean up. Also Stefan I need your car keys before you guys leave."

With that she walked into her bathroom hoping Bekah had the decency to not follow her in she stripped from her clothes quickly turning on the shower and almost falling in during the process. Caroline needed to slow down before she hurt herself prolonging her trip after that she heard the front door short and exhaled a sigh of relief that Bekah left without questioning her intent. She would find out later whether or not everything went to plan. She raced to finish pulling her yellow towel from the rack and shutting off the water at once forgetting her need to slow down.

She then opened her door turning right left towards her curling iron turning it on she quickly ran some soothing serum through her hair. Caroline then went right towards her closet finding a dress towards the back she had gotten especially for an outing they had planned before they eh, broke up. It was an off white dress with turquoise patters around the hem and bust. Slipping on some strappy heels she smiled at her reflection before starting in on her hair thinking, "_If I'm going to get my heart stomped on I'm gonna look damn good just so he knows what he's missing_." With that Caroline left her apartment snatching the keys by the door and speeding down the stairs towards Stefan's parked car on her way to the one place she knew he would go.

AN: What are we thinking two more chapters or one? Thank you to all of you because you read this even when it's not my best. You guys make me smile! Once this one ends the others will be updated more often. :)


	33. Chapter 33 Get Her Back Part 1

Caroline realizes fairly quickly she forgot her bag and make up, she quickly shuts the engine off bumping into a messenger on the way in. They both go up the stairs making a bee line for her apartment, "Are you Caroline Forbes?" he asks smiling timidly.

She turns her head to face him unlocking her door she nods her head smiling, "That's me. But I didn't order anything from Zappos this week."

He shakes his head chuckling, "I'm not the Zappos guy, this is for you. Came in not too long ago with a tall british dude. He said you'd know what to do."

He hands her the package and the sign off waiver which she takes ginning as she signs her name. To think she might have missed it, but what was it? "Did he say what it was?" she asked shaking the medium sized box in her hands when she is done.

"Nope, just said to handle with care," He waves goodbye leaving her to wonder what it might be a rush of energy hitting her. What was Klaus up to? She walked into her apartment slipping off her heels her mission forgotten for the moment as she unwrapped the ribbon. Caroline tossed the lid aside grabbing at the paper on top.

**_"My Love, _**

**_It seems I deterred you from your mission in coming after me. You're wondering how I know you are in fact coming after me and I'm smirking at the thought. _**

**_You can thank/(kill) Stefan later. Kol as well thy played their roles perfectly -Rebekah however is still somewhat in awe of what has happened._**

**_The reason for this pause is because I want to ask you something. Something you should really think about before picking up the phone and dialing._**

**_ You should press talk if you refuse to play this game. You should however press talk either way because I want to hear your voice. _**

**_Also you should answer the door. –Klaus"_**

Caroline looked up in shock hearing someone at the door she grabbed the phone pressing talk and running towards her door. The line connected just as the door swung open. "I figured you haven't eaten just yet." Klaus voice rang in her ears smooth as velvet. "Enjoy the coffee I made it myself, I think that means I win this week."

The line disconnected before Caroline could rebuttal that their coffee game hadn't been played because they were too busy ignoring one another. "Coffee for Miss Caroline," a middle aged man said in a butler uniform Caroline recognized him from the Mikaelson's home when she went to dinner there with Klaus.

She thanked him unsure of whether or not to tip him before he said, "Just take care of him." promptly walking away thereafter. She held the tray the smells doing wonders for her empty stomach she shut the door with her foot chewing on a piece of bacon.

After setting the food on her table she grabbed her phone texting Stefan that he would soon dearly pay smiling contentedly as she took her first sip of coffee. She waited a few minutes waiting for a response but got none from the ever efficient Salvatore.

She knew it was on purpose but that was fine because this was the first time she had enjoyed her coffee in so long. Caroline had actually stopped drinking it once Klaus and herself were on the outs sticking more to tea. Now though she was happy something told her she was in for something only Klaus could pull off.

**Klaus' POV**

**Last Night Around 2:00 am**

He walked down the steps of his apartment building rubbing his hands together nervously looking up once more before exiting the building. It was the right thing to do he knew that much he just had to show her how every bit of counted in his life and it wasn't going to be easy.

It was a good thing he kept weird hours because come morning he would be exhausted thankfully Stefan and Kol knew what to do. Rebekah would figure it out soon enough and be upset for not sharing the plan but it was a necessary sacrifice because she couldn't act to save her life.

Much less keep a secret thankfully cleaning up those messes would now be left to Stefan instead of Klaus and his brothers. His phone vibrated all night with Stefan making sure to check in with how drunk Caroline was and how close they were to coming back home.

Waking up Elijah was easy even at this time of night in order to get his contacts in a row to make sure he made the biggest gesture of love Caroline would never forget. It wasn't about extravagance or how much money he had to her, it was just how he made her feel.

Now he had to dig deep and remember all the little things he loved about her, the things she brought up randomly or said she would like in passing. He had to start in the morning thinking of how much they fought over making coffee.

He then decided on what she might eat because knowing her she would leave on an empty stomach forgetting to eat yet again. He was glad Elijah had all hands on deck for this even using the house staff to assist him. Groceries wouldn't be a problem, hiding out would be.

**3:00 am**

Kat had woken up some minutes later craving cake so and decided on staying to help or so help her she would be cranky. Those words shut up both Mikaelson men. She even had a good ending plan she would set up herself saving Klaus the trouble from decorating duty with Bekah again.

When Elijah left the room to get her some milk she asked, "You really love her don't you?" making him smile because yes he really did. He could practically hear her grinning on the other end as he told her so. He couldn't put into words how he felt about her but Kat was big on words enough for both of them helping him with what he should tell Caroline when he saw her finally.

Klaus exhaled his phone going off every once in a while as he spoke to his favorite sister in law her encouraging words calming his nerves. "It's just that there's Caroline and then everyone else. There is a difference in ten women and one woman, there could be a hundred but it is all the same, I only want her."

"You're doing a good thing here. You've messed up a lot, I mean like a lot. Like so much." Kat said the way only she could with brutal honesty coming from a good place.

"Thank you, I was there. No need to remind me of my misgivings." Klaus remarks from the corner of his and Caroline's apartment building his hands cold from the night air.

"Just be careful with her this time," Kat tells him disconnecting their call to finish off her part of the day he smiled sadly unsure of what his previous actions might bring him tomorrow. He reached for the backdoor of his car tossing in his duffle bag and opening it in the backseat pulling his sketch book out.

The pages filled with moments he had spent with her, words written on almost all of them from the things they had said to each other in those times. He held on to it knowing it would be important that she know about this tomorrow. He got into his car driving to the one place he knew Caroline would find him tomorrow.

**4:00 am**

His home, he had rebuilt it on his own dime in the past few months some parts on his own and others with assistance from people more qualified. It was a long drive with the playlist she had made him filled with the songs she loved some he had never heard of.

Arriving at his home he quickly entered dropping his things by the door to save time he checked the clock, the flower shop van wouldn't be by for another hour so he had some time. He checked on Kol making sure he knew what to do asking many questions before he got hung up on as Kol was busy with Anna.

**5:00 am**

Klaus awoke to a knock on the door upset he was even asleep at all he guessed it was because his shower was so soothing but it was no excuse. He opened the door inviting in the man with buckets of flowers ranging in color and size Kat had sure outdone herself.

Next was making sure Caroline had a ride from place to place and making sure she had on the appropriate clothes. Anna being a designer had a few spare dresses on hand so Kol took the liberty of asking if Klaus might have his pick for the next day. One of Kol's employees was to drop them by so he could decide what best suited Caroline.

He had set the menu already and was due back in the city in less than an hour so he paid the florist exiting his home and racing to his car thankful for nearly empty roads. Perry Como came on the lyrics playing with his emotions slightly he looked at the title, "**On the street where you live" **he had to roll his eyes at the irony in that one**.**

**6:00 am**

Klaus got to the shop right on time as Elijah insisted happy to have the package ready for him so he didn't even have to walk inside the building. He thanked the man for helping him out and walked back to his car getting in he had to still make it back to his vacated apartment and make Caroline breakfast not to mention convince her boss into letting her take Monday off.

That is where Stefan came in as well he had stopped receiving texts so he was sure the poor man was out until morning came through Caroline's window. He came up the steps as quietly as he could unlocking his door happy that when he entered James the butler he had grown to care for as a dear friend was there already.

"Groceries so early were not easy to come by, I had to go to a Wal - mart." He said in a hushed tone scandalously making Klaus chuckle. They quickly set to work Klaus making a pot of coffee for them both as they began cooking.

Another knock and Klaus left the man to finish with the bread in the oven as he walked to the front door he was careful not to show his shadow on the other side as he peeked. "Not Caroline," he observed pulling the door open and pulling the young man in with about five dresses.

"Your brother says you owe him," Chris his waiter from the other night says in a sleepy tone, "Kol owes me too." He hands Klaus the dresses wrapped in plastic walking out the door again before Klaus can thank him for coming by.

He mentally pictures all the things Caroline has in her closet thinking of what might match up with these dresses knowing she wouldn't want him to get her an entire outfit. Some might say it's weird he knows everything she owns but that what happens when you spend every spare moment together and do laundry together too.

He thinks back to all the times he went shopping with her before they were even a couple when they were just friends he should have known better. Doomed from the start when he stared into those big blue eyes and she stared right back.

"It's nearly seven sir," James said from the fridge putting away the ingredients as Klaus walked back he had made his mother's Cinnamon rolls from scratch knowing how much Caroline enjoyed them. At first she didn't believe that he had made them then he want on about how his mother taught him how because cooking for her family was her biggest joy.

Another reason for Mikael to mock him but he didn't care growing up and even now they were great memories. Klaus checked to make sure James was right about the time he nodded, "I should be going then," Klaus said grabbing one of the dresses from the pile Kol had delivered.

Klaus still had to get a phone line up and messengers from around town to do his bidding. Caroline he knew wouldn't be up for another two hours. Saturday's are for sleeping she always reminded him when he snuck into her place tickling her awake.

Two hours later and he was all set for the day elated when Caroline called him from the phone he had delivered. He set up too many things Klaus thought but he had to make sure she knew that he knew her inside and out and that he hated himself for hurting her when he was only trying to protect her.

After settling into his spot across the street from where they live to watch he saw her for the first time looking as lovely as ever. She was early he realized checking his phone Stefan text him that he and Bekah were out by then, the package hadn't been delivered.

His frown turned into a smile when he saw her coming back to the front keys in hand and the delivery man by her side. Kol joined him with a plate of left over rolls he had made earlier for Caroline to enjoy Klaus took a piece keeping his eyes on the window of the empty apartment he was in waiting.

James then exited striding towards the building across where Kol and he were then his phone began to ring 'Unknown caller' it was her he knew it. Klaus had to keep it short on his end but his heart sped up either way and had him smiling long after he had spoken to her.

Second delivery was next that being the outfit he watched as the messenger escaped his view through the front door of his building. Not ten minutes later he got a text from her saying he would sorely pay for buying her the dress but he was lucky it matched a few things.

He snorted at that showing his brother Kol and James the message before walking towards the park where he had set up a small picnic for her. Klaus was only going to make sure everything was set up and dropping a present off leading to the next spot before leaving.

She was to call then too the nerves of the day sparking inside of him the box in his pocket moving with the motion in his legs. He sped up spotting the car service he had gotten for the day dropping her off towards the end of the park for her to walk as instructed on the map he had made for her.

He drops the box from his pocket into the picnic basket before going around the park out of her view towards the driver that's just moved the car up to meet him. Klaus tips the man informing him of the change in plans meaning Klaus is to be the chauffer the rest of the way without Caroline knowing.

In order for that to happen the rented driver has to let Caroline in an hour from now then pretend to be walking towards the driver's side. That is when Klaus will take over as Caroline's driver leading her out of town towards the final destination.

**11:00 am**

When Caroline arrived at the spot indicated in the map Klaus had so obviously made she laughed outright at what she saw. He had a small table set up with a chocolate fountain running and a bucket of jumbo marshmallows on the side.

She walked over to sit on the chair with a paper stuck to it reading Caroline with an arrow pointing down. She found a metal stick meant to for the marshmallows on her right she picked it up unrolling another paper from the stick like a scroll.

It read, "**_So we've made it this far."_**


	34. Chapter 34 The Call (Part 2)

Can't seem to end this story

* * *

Caroline re-reads the note over and over only distracted by the box at the edge of the table ornately decorated with a pearl colored ribbon. She reaches for it her hand passing the plate of sea salt and caramel fudge he's also placed nearby behind the fountain.

One hand still grasping at the letter while the fingers of her other hand run across the velvet box softly and she has a feeling she knows what's inside. Very suddenly the phone in the pocket of her dress seems heavy she takes her hand of the blue box.

Caroline takes the phone out dialing the only number in the history box, "Yes," he answers so swiftly she barely heard the dial tone. A breath escapes her and she still has no words to ask him, to demand of him it what she thinks is in there is really in there.

Needless to say she's confused, "Is it in there or are you just messing with me?" she can actually hear him frown at the question. Her heart beat speeds up with every breath they take hers heavy his almost sullen.

"Yes, it wouldn't be a joke to me to give you that," Klaus replies a little offended and a little in awe at the fact that she knows what's inside. It appears he isn't the only one who's been paying attention. It was a gift from his real father to his mother Caroline saw one day while snooping through his apartment.

She would call it cleaning but he would call it sneaking in when she knew he would be tired from lack of sleep and crawling towards the back of his closet. Finding the cardboard box reading '**Do not open**' with explicit text and taking out an old caved out wood box.

Inside he kept his most treasured of memories, some including Caroline which meant he was hazed by her for days until he kissed her just to get her to be quiet that led to other things. Her justification had been that her name wasn't listed as a person who couldn't open the box and that is where she found it.

"Thank you," he heard her sigh with a genuine tone making his heart flutter, shut up, it did not! Except it totally did. He hung up then on accident his fingers brushing against the screen, damn smart phone he wanted to play it cool.

Caroline looked at her phone unsure of whether he did hang up or not but she saw that he did sadly she placed the phone back in her pocket. She took the bracelet into both of her hands debating on whether or not to put it on. The decision was almost too easy.

Just when she was about to slide the ribbon off her phone rang again she smiled instantly distracted from her actions she almost drooped it in the grass. She pulled out the phone once more picking up after the third ring which totally makes you sound less desperate you know.

"There's another surprise," his voice filters her ear in a tone of melody she wants to keep playing throughout the course of her life. Her lips quirk as she looks up a group of seemingly uniform people are walking across the park towards her.

She doesn't know any of them but they know her and she just knows it's the man with the sweet voice on the other end of this calls fault. "What did you do Klaus," she asks hearing him chuckle.

"Klaus?" he answers ignoring her question entirely jumping back a few months to their name debate, "Really Sweetheart is that what it's come to?" he waits for her response.

Caroline growls forgetting her rule to never actually say his name she doesn't however have time to answer when her high school friends come around the front of the crowd Elena and Bonnie. "What?" she thinks unprepared for that one.

Then she sees their formation, this is her cheer team seven plus years later and they're about to do one of the cheers she created. They begin the words switched around to still go along with the beat of the song but the words changed in Klaus' favor.

She hears him breathe on the other end her hand holding onto the phone for dear life it seemed as the cheer continues. She can't believe any of this is real, how did he do this? Elena finishes with the last of the cheer and everyone who's gathered around as an audience begins to clap for them.

"The snacks weren't for you Love," he murmurs right before he hangs up he says, "Have fun." He watches her through the driver's window smiling from ear to ear as she hugs every one of them. It worked out and he's glad for she had been feeling homesick for some time.

* * *

Caroline scowls when he beats her to the hang up but it doesn't last long as her friends rush her she embraces the both of them tightly then waves awkwardly to everyone else. One by one they come forward hugging her and wishing her the best with the guy that brought them all out her for this.

Caroline is more and more surprised by them telling her how he managed to pay for all their trips and a weekend stay just to be sure they could all be there. It's too much and it's so Klaus but she loves it either way. Bonnie grins taking the blondes hand, "He really loves you and that's coming from us."

She points at Elena and herself and the three laugh as Elena pulls a paper from the bag she had with her as they appeared. "This was something your mom thought you might need in making your decision today," the brunette says handing Caroline a book.

She recognizes it as one of her diaries from college specifically after she swore off dating and guys in general. She opened the red book to the ribbon bookmark her eyes devouring the pages. It was her list, the impossible list of criteria she wrote out years ago on how to pick the perfect guy for her.

Her eyebrows shot up as words like: _**artist, built, genius**_ pop up making her laugh at how crazy she might actually be. Her pointer finger going down the list,

**_ If he was foreign but not likely_**

**_ Loves his mother so you know he loves you_**

**_He can cook (I don't do dishes)_**

**_Doesn't want to kill you._**

**_Doesn't like to see you cry_**

**_Makes it his life's mission to make you laugh_**

**_Won't walk away_**

She almost wants to cry when she reads the rest her relationship with Klaus is a contradiction to most of these things. And yet she wants him, she loves him and she needs more than anything to be with him in this moment and shove each of these letters into his smug little face. He's so perfect for her, ugh.

"I can't believe you guys are here," Caroline looks up expecting her friends to still be standing by her she hears them behind her though. She turns and the entire crew is eating her marshmallows and fudge she really wants to pout but Klaus said it wasn't for her.

Still she sneaks a piece of fudge taking the blue box that's been abandoned on the table almost ashamed she could have lost it. Then she wants to reprimand herself for even thinking one of her old school mates might have taken it.

* * *

Caroline shivers her hair covering most of her bare back, "_Where is he_?" she asks herself looking around the park she makes believe he's around somewhere. Her phone beeps again in her pocket she slips the box in and pulls out her phone still ringing. It's a text, '**You look lovely but lonely, I wish I was there next to you**."

Caroline instinctually looks around trying to spot him he ducks in his chair afraid of being caught when he realizes she can't see him through the almost illegal tint of the car. He huffs the driver heckling him from the passenger side he scowled silencing him for the moment.

'**Why aren't you then?**' his phone reads when she unexpectedly texts him back. He smiled then if not sadly looking up at her then texting, '**I guess I am where I always am. Watching you from afar.**' Her response is almost immediate her fingers flashing on the screen from what he can tell.

'**You shouldn't do that when I want you here with me**,' she replies before she loses her nerve no longer wanting to be her in a public place surrounded by all these people. Caroline wants to be in a private place with only him so they can talk or fight of kiss, anywhere but here without him.

'**I'll be along soon ;)**' is his only reply making her smile again as her friends pull her into another hug before leaving being the last once to go Caroline sits at the now empty table. Fortunately for her there are two pieces of fudge left, yay she can talk to some food about this.

Taking a bite she dusts off her hands reaching into her pocket for the box finally alone she pulls at the ribbon she takes a deep breath. The box pops open there it is, the infinity bracelet from his mother's true love, her final love and Klaus has gone and given it to her.

Caroline's eyes take it in feeling another flow of emotions and tingles as her shaky hand reaches for the end pulling it out of the box. She gazed at it in wonder and slight disappointment that he wasn't there to put it on her. Again that word, disappointment. She shakes her head ridding the thought once more.

A man clears his throat about twenty feet from her and for a second she thinks it might be him she turns and it turns out to be the driver instead. "If you're finished Miss," he says inviting her back to the car she nods as an influx of emotions swarm once more because it should've been him.

* * *

He watches her make her way back to the car, back to him in a sense warming him up and making his spirit free. Klaus hears her thank the driver and the door shut he watches the man walk by giving him a thumbs up and disappearing in a crowd of people.

He smiles at the man then Klaus opens and shuts his door knowing she's expecting that noise as a confirmation of the driver. Almost five in the afternoon and they have a big trip ahead during traffic hour. He starts the music playlist he's in turn made for her among them some songs she picked for him all that time ago.

Caroline hears the radio start up in the speakers behind her the beginning cords making her smile when she recognizes it. Klaus' doing of course and she wants to roll her eyes and cry at the same time instead she holds her face in her hands smiling while her eyes begin to cool after threatening to make her cry.

She had no clue where they were going next Caroline had forgotten to ask not that the driver would have told her. She couldn't even remember the man's name at the moment or if he had given it. Her thoughts pushed aside as her dress began to vibrate Klaus' ringtone making an appearance.

She quickly pulled the phone from her dress pocket pressing talk to answer the unknown number from the one person she wanted to hear from all day every day. "Caroline…" his voice making a wave of release come over her in contentment.

"Why aren't you here with me," she cuts him off biting her lips with nerves as she waits for his answer she hears him struggle with his answer. Caroline hand combs her hair nervously as she looks at herself through what she can only assume is a two way mirror.

"I am with you," he answers vaguely making her frown because she knows for certain that is not true but she won't push it. "Where am I going next?" she asks him instead resignation in her voice as she wonders why she's going along with this.

"You know where you're going Caroline. Don't cry, I hate when I make you cry." Klaus says just as a tear falls to her cheek she hadn't noticed but she is crying. "I'm not," she argues back weakly and she can practically see him shaking his head at her.

* * *

The car pulls over as she wipes off her face, "Only you could make me derail my plans," he murmurs as the window dividing them comes down revealing himself to her. "I was going to wait until your mother called you." Klaus climbs into the back as he explains the rest of the plan to a very stunned Caroline.

He hangs up his phone taking hers gently and shutting it off he sits himself some feet away while she composes herself not that he's rushing. Klaus waits for her to act his hands rubbing together until it feels like he's rubbing at his bones still he waits for her to respond the pushy side in him wanting to provoke a reaction.

Caroline can't believe it, he's left her speechless her mind playing catch up even as her body begs her to jump into his arms and kiss him. But her mother -What does she have to do with anything? So many questions and it feels like she's running out of time.

Klaus just stares at her he isn't doing anything a part of her is annoyed and the other part is thankful that he's waiting for her to get it together. Can your hair hurt, he's been with her all this time just watching over her and not in a weird creepy way. He's always there and she can't even be mad because that's how she wants it.

Finally she regains mobility in her limbs her hand coming up to her chest protectively her left hand rubbing the side of her face as she exhales. She licks her lips looking him over not quite believing he's finally there in front of her waiting for her. He looks like he's waiting for her to give him the answer to life.

Like she's the one thing that can answer all questions like she can make or break him and she feels that power with a shiver down her back. She breathes out a long breath then meets his eyes finally with no regret at the sudden charge that connects them in the enclosed space of the medium sized limo.

"I thought I'd never see you," she admits her first actual words to him even though in her head they've made up like four times in the back seat. He leans forward a bit scooting in closer to her when she begins to talk to him.

"I wasn't planning on revealing myself until later tonight." Klaus reveals to Caroline an upset look crossing her features before she smiles at him. "I had the whole thing planned." he says reaching over to the front to grab a book from the front passenger seat.

"I wanted you to have time to go through this," he gestures to the car the book and basically all he's done today. "And to talk with your mother and just come to terms with whether or not you could forgive me." Klaus tells her but she still seems unresponsive he begins to wonder if it was all a mistake.

Suddenly Caroline beams, "Can we forget I saw you," she watches his face form a frown her hand instinctually taking his, "And you can finish your big master plan." He grins at her looking thrilled with the result. He kisses her hands and leans in kissing her forehead something she loves for him to do.

He exits this time through the door she smiles when he leaves her in the back clutching her phone like it is his hand in her own. She laughs when he enters again through the driver door waving before he picks up the parting window leaving the mirror in his wake.

* * *

The music begins a few moments later and she throws herself back not caring if he's watching she so content with her life right now. Her phone rings just as he takes off again it's him, he's left her a text, '**Your mother should be calling soon.**' He informs her.

Not two seconds pass and her phone rings again this time 'Mom' is imprinted on the screen her anxious fingers run across to answer. "Mom?" she questions unsure of what this call going to lead to she doesn't say anything else.

"Caroline, is there something you haven't been telling me?" her mother asks making Caroline smile at how clueless her mother really has been since high school. It's adorable in a sad kind of way how they were never really able to communicate and just say how they feel.

"Which bit mom?" she asks fussing with her hair in the mirror as she waits for her mother to respond, "Klaus called so I'm guessing you want to start there." He mother agrees and Caroline lets out a small huff before going into the gory details of her relationship with Klaus.

Around the end Caroline catches on that her mother seemingly already knows all about it and she wanders what Klaus really has been up to all night. "Mom, what has he told you?" she inquires knocking on the mirror for him to low it down. He doesn't.

"Just listen to him Care, He's a man and it's a sad excuse but it's the only one that makes sense sometimes." Her mother replies calmly. Caroline nods her head reluctantly agreeing with her she hangs up on her mother after they say their goodbyes.

Caroline notices a text, '**You're not supposed to know I'm here. No knocking.**' Klaus text her and she worries about his driving. She feels the car slow some more and wonders how long she's been in the back seat. The phone rings again, '**Almost there**.'

* * *

AN: Next chapter is definitely the last chapter!

Thank you all! :))


	35. Chapter 35 A Pool & Coffee

_**I had so much fun writing this and I hope that all of you enjoyed this little part of me. Happy I got to see it through to the end with you all by my side.**_

* * *

Caroline runs a hand down the cover of the book he's handed her, she knows it isn't one you read she recognizes it from memories she's had. Days lived in his mere presence given her the knowledge to know what is inside sketches never meant to see the light of day his inner most thoughts and dreams.

She undoes the button in front her eyes greedily taking in the first page he shocks her. It isn't one of her or some sweet romantic thought. No, it's of his family his sister and his brothers even the youngest Henrik. If she could put into words how happy they look she might cry.

Page after page of Klaus' life before Caroline knew him getting darker as it continues with footnotes on the side she comes to a deeper understanding of the man she loves. The things he keeps from her are all right here in this book signed and dated. Curious she skims ahead to her year finding it not so far along.

His drawings are lighter coming out of loneliness as if he's rediscovering the world and its beauty as if he's never seen the riches in life until then. In the background '**Till There Was You**' by The Beatles begins to play. Caroline shakes her head unbelieving of his timing.

Their next and last stop is his home where he found peace in her arms in a home he rebuilt in his own right for his love. For Caroline. He drives up to the house both familiar and changed he smiles shutting off the engine to the car his hand going to the door to let himself out.

He checks himself in the reflection of the window before rolling his shoulders and adjusting his jacket he walks around the back to let Caroline out. His hands shake as he holds them in fists at his sides reaching her door. He shuts his eyes and opens her door.

* * *

Caroline hears him walk around she hopes somewhat nervously her dignity kind of shot at this point not that it matters because his groveling acts for today have built up her confidence. He wants her so she's going to see what happens when he opens the door.

Klaus watches mesmerized as her legs appear stepping outside of the car one hand on the car his hand coming out to take the other on reflex. He shook when she touched him her eyes coming up to meet his own he could die contentedly then. He just knew it.

Caroline looked up not regretting it for a second she stood up her stomach doing belly flops the whole way the wind blowing in her hair. His hand tugged her in closer to his body tucking her into his front she heard the door shut behind her.

Klaus held her in his arms cupping her waist he smelled her hair and kissed her cheek keeping her close not daring to utter a word. He felt Caroline relax in his arms her hands securely latched on his hips he kissed the shell of her ear.

Her breath was heated against his chest heavy and exciting his foolish heart to no end he caresses her back just taking a moment in the sun with his girl. He felt her smiling against his shirt it was the most freeing feeling he had felt in a long time.

It lifted him up and made him feel like king and if he was king she was his queen his equal in every way fighting him and with him for him if need be. He pulled back slightly forcing her to look up at him again Caroline's eyes watching him from below her long eyelashes.

"I've missed you," he murmurs his breath covering her face it tingles her body reacting to him in the simplest of ways. She opens her eyes beauty entering them when she sees him smile her hands cupping his face now she hadn't even realized.

"What's the big idea Nik," she asks trying to be funny and failing dismally she wants to take back her words but he stops her. One of Klaus' hands running up her arm until his fingers are rubbing against her jaw soothingly sensing her edgy demeanor.

"Come on," he steps back walking her to the beginning of the grey brick sidewalk leading towards his home careful not to mess with the newly planted flowers. He heard her gasp next to him as he gave her a side glance watching her expression as she took in the new features since she'd been there last.

Before it was burned to the ground Caroline had thought this home was perfect but now looking at it, she herself felt at home. It looked like a combination of her childhood home back in Mystic Falls with the yellow paint and blue window shutters.

She felt his hand rise to her wrist his fingers caressing her there tracing patterns along the bracelet that sat there as they look up at the houses magnificence. It's somehow the epitome of what she wanted her own home to look like and she has a feeling he's done this on purpose. This home is for them.

He watches the emotions on her face going back and forth in her eyes and facial expressions all signs point to good news but just in case he shuts his mouth. Caroline begins to walk again her hand lingering on the wrap around deck as he helps her up the three steps.

From his pocket he takes a gold key and places it in her hand, "This is for you," he invites her to open the door stepping back for her to move forward. She hesitates for a moment as if she's peeking into someone else's home. He smiles encouraging her to even though his anxiety is getting the best of him.

Caroline takes the key and puts it into the lock half expecting it to not work but it does and she makes it rotate unlocking the front door. She looks back at him excitedly before stepping in her shoes echoing on the floors as she continues moving forward.

She stops in the center of the living room it's totally different and completely similar just like their relationship she turns facing him. "It's even better than I could have imagined." Caroline remarks bemused with the classic pieces of this house.

* * *

He walks up to her reliving their last night in his old home in his head he takes her by the waist loosely she shakes her head at him. Klaus gives her a bewildered look just about to ask what she's up to when she kisses him lightly her lips barely grazing his own.

Suddenly she was out of his grasp and giggling up the steps on the staircase she stopped at the top looking back down at him challengingly. Klaus smirked watching her, she wanted to play he took a step forward one hand on the railing watching her scoot back.

"You know I'll just catch you," he murmured as they gave each other a long look she nodded her head bolting from his view. He ran up after her too late she was hiding already he stepped as quietly as he could like a predator scouring the area for his prey.

Caroline took a moment to catch her breath removing her shoes as quickly and quietly as she can she presses her ear to the door. Klaus opens the one across from her in the hall making her hold back a squeal she's sure will soon come out.

She hides behind the door just as she hears his steps come closer he opens the door and she feels her heart drop. He's right in front of her walking in without a clue she's even there. He stalks over to the closet just as she makes her way around the door sneaking past him.

She races up the next flight of stairs hearing him right behind her she quickly opens the last door sliding in as fast as she can. She giggles when he calls her name covering her mouth so he can't hear she turns around looking at the room she's entered.

It looks as though Caroline is better at this game than he thought thinking about how she had snuck past him leaving only her scent as a memory. "Caroline," he called from the hall making his way down the bedrooms she might be in.

Then he hears her slightly muffled laugh and he knows just where she is a smile spreads across his face as he silently glides over to the last door on his right. His hand reaches the knob turning it as quietly as he can he comes inside spotting her.

"I see you found the master bedroom," he observes cursing Kat for what she's done in here while he was away that day. The fully furnished room is littered with her favorite flowers in all shapes and sizes some in vases and some spread around the sheets of the bed.

Caroline turns her eyes welt up with tears she refuses to let escape she sniffles as he comes towards her to console her. She sighed against him, "It's so lovely in here for you and me," she tells him taking a few calming breaths.

"Only if that's what you want," he mumbles into her hair pressing a kiss to her temple and running a hand through her hair. He picks a flower from a nearby vase handing it to her, "There's more. We seem to have ventured into one of the many ideas of Katerina Petrova."

"Let me show you mine," His idea of what their day would be like is different than most maybe she was expecting a night out in the heated pool or dancing in the gazebo. But no, instead he did something else where he could actually tell her how he felt.

* * *

Caroline was nervous, spotting different rooms with the doors now open thanks to their little game of hid and seek she peeked in each one. Each decorated differently yet to her taste she could actually see their future in this home but first they had to get through the hurdle of their status.

That was a delicate way of putting their relationship she figured linking his arm with hers as he walked them back down the stairs. She looked through the front windows noting the darkening of the sky outside she was here with him for tonight.

"I'm going to need you to put this on," he said to her holding a blindfold in his hand she looked skeptic but took it from him anyway. "Don't worry it'll be good I promise." He smiled at her nervous brow no longer able to see her eyes he took her hands walking her backwards.

"Come straight this way," he led her towards the back hands clutching onto his as he let go of one to open the back French doors. She took a step outside inhaling the fresh night air still not saying a word Klaus knew when she wasn't talking she was thinking and he wasn't sure it what she was thinking was in his favor.

Still he had faith that what her mother had told him would work and that things would work themselves out. Klaus had walked her into the backyard forgoing the gazebo and all the obvious romance Kat had catered towards his surprise glad she had already removed her shoes.

Caroline's hand went out to reach for something, anything to tell her what was going on since Klaus wasn't talking which in turn made her so nervous she clamped up. It was so unlike her but she knew she should just wait and see what he had going on before she commented.

Her hand landed on something plastic stopping just below her pelvis it felt like a balloon she heard Klaus chuckle taking her hand in his he began tugging at her, "Trust me," he said beside her ear. Caroline felt as she took in his hands come up around her lifting her into the air until she landed on something soft.

His hand came up removing her mask her shock written over her face Caroline squirmed in his grasp unsure of what she was lying in the middle of his lips and hands soothing her as she calmed down. She noticed he had removed his jacket at some point his shoes too she assumed considering where they were lying.

Caroline laughed realizing where he had situated them for the evening a screen playing a few feet away with fireworks on display coming from a projector on the roof. She was so confused and excited he had blown up a kiddie pool and filled it with feather pillows so they could look up at the stars in the comfort of his backyard.

Small tables in random spots with wide glass bowls over flowing with flowers and floating candles adding to the ambiance she noticed. He had really gone all out though there was no food around not that she could concentrate on that fact when so much was happening right then.

"What do you think," Klaus quires pulling her from her place in his arms so she can look at him directly and he could maybe figure out what she had going on behind those big blue eyes of hers. He didn't like her face hidden away from him one bit so he placed a hand on her chip gently pushing her face to meet his.

"I always wondered what I looked like in your eyes and today you showed me," she whispered feeling like the magic of the day might disappear if she spoke any louder. "I loved the book and I love this," she gestured to the surrounding scenery making him smile timidly.

"I just, uh. It makes me scared that you'll disappear again." Caroline admits shrugging her shoulders and avoiding his eyes once more. "The time we spent apart," she starts feeling him tense beside her she looks up seeing a frown on his face.

Her hand went up to comfort him running up and down his cheek like she would soon wake up from this. "I'd see you in my dreams when I'd wake up, and you were still gone." Caroline felt her eyes water again, "Those dreams hurt but they kept me going. They did then, and they do now."

Caroline couldn't stop herself from continuing, "Every day we went without talking, every night I heard you drink yourself into oblivion I fought what I felt for you. I would fight to not talk to you. I would tell myself if you wanted me you'd be with me. Then you left."

He sighed his heart hurting for her and the pain he'd caused time and time again his heart beat matching that of a hummingbirds at this point. "I don't know how I could've gone so much time not knowing you. My whole life I've waited for you. I want kiss you as my times as I've taken a breath without you during this lifetime."

Caroline felt him touch her lips his eyes and fingers trailing down her bottom lip making the lump in her throat grow tenfold. She couldn't respond to the look in his eyes or the words he used she felt her chin quiver with feeling the need to cry kept coming.

"I'm not interested in caring about people or what they think of me anymore." Klaus continues sensing he might breakdown before her. She's always so strong he wishes he had an ounce of that because he might have fought harder earlier to keep her.

"I'm invested in loving you. I want to be you last everything and it seems I can't help myself with you, I just love you so much Caroline." He heard her gasp looking into his eyes just as he admitted how he felt he saw a tear slip from her eye finally.

He wiped it away with his thumb his face moving forward towards hers, "I love you. I'm here in my favorite place in the entire world with the one person I want to share it with." He takes this moment to sit up prompting her to do the same.

"I used to pride myself on being alone. I didn't know how wrong I was until I met you. Now I just want to be with you not caring if we are surrounded by a crowd of people or just you and me here." He looks around them smiling at her as if mystified by her mere presence. "Say something," he begs.

With nerves pulsating in the back of his head he takes one of her hands in his breathing in before he can say anything her lips are on his. "I love you," she murmurs sweetly against his lips her hands wrapping around his neck possessively.

"I love that I can be mad and hate you and you're not afraid of it. Instead you show me all of this and make me love you more," she says in between light kisses all around his mouth and jaw. He wants to taste her lips and show her just how much her words mean to him but that would take a lifetime.

"Caroline I do," he begins before she kisses him his words and coherent thoughts forgotten with the way her mouth claims his. He takes her by the waist pushing her as close as he can to his body never wanting to let her go. Klaus lays her back down on the pillows the blanket still beneath them she sighs into him.

* * *

Caroline to put shortly is freaking out in good way don't get her wrong it's all good him loving her and her loving him and it's serious and honest because he says her name not any old nickname. They've wasted so much time being apart she doesn't want to waste anymore so she attacks his lips having enough of waiting a whole day for it.

She explains it to him as best she can with her lips knowing now that when a person finds that one other person they can't live without then they should be together right away. No ifs or buts, after all they had been through and all they had yet to go through. Still the future didn't seem so bleak with his lips on hers.

His hands run down her sides as he whispers how beautiful she is inside and out his fingers tracing patterns up and down leaving her squirming under his touch. Everything about him controlling how she reacts her sighs his pleasure.

Her hands tug at his shirt her fingers digging in deeper when he moves ever so slightly against her lower half. "You're so strong just loving me proves that. I believe in everything you do," His words echoing in her ears spoiling her as she sighs into his mouth once more unsure of how this night could get better.

After some extensive making up they fell asleep in the pool filled with pillows and their new memories under the night sky filled with stars almost as bright as Caroline. He woke some time later looking down at her satisfied form a smile gracing her lips her hair mussed from their love making.

There was never anything more beautiful to him than her right now he thought as he got up carefully not wanting to wake her. Klaus stepped out of their bed slipping on his pants he walked around to her side lifting her up from the pool.

* * *

He carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom laying her in the center of the bed his shirt and their blanket from earlier hiding her beauty away from him. Klaus kissed her forehead and shut the door behind him a little jump in his step as he made it down the stairs.

Carefully maneuvering the box of mugs from the pantry he set it on top of the counter next to the biggest coffee holder he had ever seen. Kat had the weirdest ideas but this one couldn't hurt as much as Caroline's rejection might.

* * *

He washed two mugs one for him and one for Caroline leaving it black knowing she would come down the stairs a lot faster. She was quite the stickler for a good cup of coffee when she wanted to be he smirked thinking back as he walked up the stairs towards their room.

Caroline had moved to her side one hand under her pillow and the other hugging his pillow to her person making him wish he was that pillow. He sighed placing a paper and the coffee next to their night stand lingering for a moment as the sun came up through their window.

Klaus knew he didn't have much time so he went back down stairs taking each mug out of the boxes they had come packaged in each one black like the ones he kept in his apartment. In each mug he served some coffee representing the days that had gone by without them sharing a cup in the morning while they were apart.

He then aligned them a certain way for her to be able to read from far away finishing up when he heard the bedroom door open once more. Taking a moment he made sure that his present was out of view by blocking it with a cookie jar. He wished he had brought his clothes from the car trunk for this looking down at his bare chest.

* * *

Caroline smiles when she wakes up until she finds he isn't in the room instead smelling something wonderful nearby. She leans on her right elbow her left hand reaching for the mug and taking a sip of her coffee.

Before she does a note falls to the ground he places the mug back crawling towards the end of the bed to pick up the paper from the floor. It turns out it's a sketch of her sleeping a note in the corner asking her to meet him down stairs for a refill.

She bounced back into a happy mood siting up and pulling down her shirt she grabbed the mug again but grimaced at the lack of sugar. She calls to him wondering where he might be her stomach grumbling at the smell of the delicious coffee she hasn't finished because he didn't do it right.

He poured his a cup of coffee as she walked into the living room looking for him. Klaus smirks again when he notices she hasn't changed either still wearing the shirt he lost only hours ago by her fervent hand. She finally makes her way to the kitchen his shaking hands masked by his grip on the mug.

She's about to assault him with some scathing words about how awful her coffee is when she fully looks at the room. It's filled with mugs with steaming coffee which is weird on its own but that's not what discourages her words.

Klaus smiles leaning against the counter in the new kitchen waiting for her to respond to the question he's laid out for her in mugs filled with coffee. Her stunned face amuses him probably a bit more than it should so he places his mug down beside him.

Klaus walks over to where she is taking her mug and placing it behind him on the counter before he can start to explain himself. He walks her around the center island towards the back counter he sits her on top of the counter his hands at her sides.

He looks deep into her eyes, "I can't express all the things I want to say to you Caroline, when I'm with you the dark goes away. I'm not afraid of hope, the hope bring out in me with the gleam in your eyes." his hand reaching behind him into one of the corners of counter and pulling out a box.

Caroline looks about as lost as she can be when he speaks, "With the faith you have in me I can do anything. And I need to do this," his eyes pointing to the box in his hands. "I want to marry you. I want to live here with you making new memories. That is if you'll have me."

Caroline exhales she knows what it is and even as she hears Klaus' words yet she can't believe it's real. It can't be real she's just had an epically good dream she tells herself. The blonde still doesn't believe it when he opens the box his hand taking out the ring the most perfect ring made for her finger alone.

This time she can't stop the tears from coming as she crushes him to her wrapping her legs and her arms around him kissing his neck. Her breathing hard against his skin as she takes in the moment whispering, "Yes," giving him his answer and sealing her fate.

She lets him go wiping away her face, "I just wanted you. That's all I could have asked for my entire life and now I have so much more." He kisses her then knowing he'll always remember the day she felt as complete as he did.

He places the ring on her finger not a few moments later her lips on his soon after telling him just how much she loves him. He places a hand on the counter nearly knocking over a few of the mugs making her giggle. He bites his lip at the perfect sound before he kisses her with equal vitality with equal force.


	36. Chapter 36 Epilogue

Klaus carried Caroline back to the master bedroom soon afterwards her kisses restarting the party they had the night before. When he lifted her up she giggled clutching his neck he felt her the cool metal of the ring on his skin making him shiver with excitement.

Caroline had said yes, she was engaged and all she wanted to do was kiss him and show him how much he meant to her. She sighed when he finally laid her down on the comfy mattress the sheets still in an array from earlier.

She felt him climb over the side of the bed following after her his eyes taking in her entire body she felt her skin heat up as she watched him. He was the only one that could make her feel more loved than self-conscious at a time like this.

Klaus ran his hands from her shoulders into her hair his body finally meeting hers laying comfortably up top of her. He loved looking at her like this watching as the blue in her eyes swirled around to find his, he wanted to wake up to her like this every day.

Finally he kissed her again softly at first as if he was making sure she wasn't about to disappear into thin air. Caroline felt the muscles under his skin tense as her hands roamed his back and scratched at his neck. Daring him to press harder and kiss her deeper.

He laughed against her skin at her insistence giving in to her he grasped her head his fingers entangled in her soft hair, "I'll take care of you," he said laying over her looking deep in to Caroline's eyes so she knew he meant it in more ways than one.

* * *

It was their wedding day, thanks to the insistence of her friends he hadn't seen Caroline in almost two days. An exaggeration really but that was how Klaus felt after not having her in his bed the night before he missed how she hogged he sheet and cuddled into his chest.

Instead he slept in a hotel room with his best man after switching with Elijah and Kol, Stefan was alright but his snoring didn't compete with Caroline's. He smirked thinking of her again, he had imagined time and time again what she might look like today coming up empty.

He saw her in white coming towards him everything else about as blurry as an instagram effect he shook his head clearing his mind like a etch-a-sketch. Elijah had finally convinced the girls to let him be near her.

He was just waiting on Caroline to come out and meet him a few minutes before the ceremony the girls had disappeared some moments ago to give them privacy. Klaus sat in the hallway of their home on one of the chairs she had brought with her when they officially moved in together.

That is after Kat gave birth to the first Mikaelson baby, everyone had insisted they get married soon after Caroline agreed not wanting to steal the spotlight. Yet here they were months later with a niece, Klaus had been surprised when he was asked to be a godfather but whole-heartily accepted. If not nervously.

He smiled when he felt her left hand come out and grasp his right one, perfectly manicured and delicate he pressed a kiss to her palm before clutching tightly. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't heard the door open and her hand snake around his.

"I love you," she whispered to him feeling him smile against the back of her hand she didn't say anything else settling for running her thumb across his fingers. "I love you," he said quietly echoing her words and confirming his love once more which she loved too.

They sat in silence for exactly eight minutes reassuring each other that everything would be fine Klaus heard a click. He turned his head away from Caroline's hand searching for the source of the noise he smiled when he saw their photographer snapping another shot.

The woman waved to him before disappearing down their stairs he waited a bit more before deciding it was time to go down stairs and wait for her. it seemed she understood giving him one last squeeze before she let go he lingered there longing to rush inside with her.

* * *

Klaus had waited six months, two of them celibate for this moment he heard the bridal march he then turned his eyes catching hers just as she entered. He felt his face form a smile to the point where his cheeks reached the end of his eye line his face growing hot with love and anticipation.

She was a vision to him walking confidently towards him alongside her mother she smiled slyly at him as he stepped down to wait for her. Caroline was halfway over the aisle her eyes becoming more and more clear his heart speeding faster and slower over her.

Caroline had waited all day to see him her eyes clouded over as she did her best to not test the resistance in her waterproof eyeliner and mascara. He was there. This was actually happening, her brain and body wanted to rush to his side she felt her eyes grow hot either way.

She caught sight of the photographer and thought better of running towards him instead she held her mother closer to her. Caroline locked eyes with him taking in a breath she let go of all her worries. Her nerves floating away, everything was perfect because he was waiting for her at the end of this.

He always was she realizes as she reaches his side her hand instinctively taking his outstretched one she blushes when he kisses her knuckles. Klaus reaches over hugging her mother making her heart swell when he pulls back she follows him to the altar.

Quickly she hands Rebekah her bouquet waving hello to her other women Elena and Bonnie before looking back at Klaus. She squealed on the inside fighting the urge to jump up and down as his hands took hers then whispered, "Always," her heart jumped to her throat as she whispered back, "Forever."

Klaus could believe she hadn't run in the other direction by now even if she had he would have chased after her. She really had no chance getting away from him now that she had told him she loved him that made him love her more every day.

Made him kiss her harder just before he left and made him fight harder to keep the oxygen in his lungs Caroline made him better. As the minister recited his vows he found it hard to keep from pulling her to him and making her search his eyes for the honesty in his words.

Caroline felt Klaus run his fingers over her hands soothingly, reassuringly as he promised himself to her forever. She spoke her vows with honesty, love and loyalty watching his heart meld into hers was a gift she received everyday but today was special. Today she melded her heart to his.

She felt her body shake with anticipation when he smiled displaying his dimples, their children would have those she thought excitedly. After everything they had been through together and apart nothing could separate them. She felt tears in her eyes as he placed her ring on her finger kissing the cold metal his hot breath lingering over her fingers.

Finally he kissed her having scarcely heard the cheers of the crowd and refrained from stopping for a moment to hit Kol in the head for yelling, "Give it to her." he opened his eyes when he felt Caroline's hand leave him. He had to laugh when she gave Kol the bird his brother's face was priceless he turned his face back to her kissing her again.

She laughed into his mouth after watching Kol's face change from embarrassed to impressed she could deal with that later. This moment was for them and it felt like he was floating as they made their way back towards the church door.

Finally in the limo Caroline attacked him with kisses, "I love you so much." she murmured into his skin feeling him press her closer. She heard him say it back her cheeks painfully keeping their smiling pace as the limo went full speed ahead to their reception hall.

* * *

**Three years later**

"Nik, I want you to remember that we love you and this was an accident." Caroline said in a reassuringly mommy tone which made him nervous. She only used that voice when their son got into some of his paints or threw up on his favorite shirt after he had finished the clean clothes.

"What's happened Caroline," he asked trying to keep his tone light he had been under a lot of pressure lately getting his studio off the ground. Finally things seem to work out on his favor thanks to Finn and Elijah who volunteered to act as his backers after Caroline and Rebekah buttered them up.

"Ugh, it's better if you see for yourself," she said taking his hand and leading him through their home towards the backyard. The shutters were closed he realized, they were never shut this began to worry him as they reached closer.

She opened the door asking him to go first, "Caroline where's Henry?" he asked because strangely their son was missing too. She waved him off stepping outside instead so he followed after her not getting the chance to ask again.

"Surprise," every person he probably ever met yelled shooting confetti at him Caroline embraced him from the side. "It's my birthday," he realized smiling when he spotted his son in his sister's arms.

That meant it was his son's birthday too, he walked over to him grinning as he took Henry in his arms, "Happy birthday my little wolfman." He whispered into his baby's ear making him giggle as he tickled his sides he looked like him and his mother all at once. He was perfect.

His son had earned that name in the hospital after they had hurriedly left his birthday party a year ago. The doctor that delivered him said instead of coming out crying he was howling at the full moon that night. It had stuck since then and it wasn't about to change he reached over pulling his little family into a hug.

* * *

**Five months later**

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" Caroline's doctor confirmed shaking Klaus hand he was stunned happiness filling him he kissed his wife's forehead in thanks. She was such a brave woman, putting up with him and their children he loved her so much.

Caroline smiles happily pulling his head towards her own and kissing him after months of feeling sick Klaus had finally talked her into going to the doctors. They soon realized she was pregnant that was weeks ago and not they were going to have another baby. She touched the screen wanting to have her baby in her arms now.

She exhaled relaxing back into the chair the doctor had asked her to sit in just as soon as she had the chance. Feeling Klaus next to her gave her an extra comfort her right hand coming above her head around his neck.

He hugged Caroline his hand reaching around her small bump his hand wrapped in her fingers as the other one held her head kissing her on the cheek. He was happy that so many things had worked out for them over the last few years. He knew a lot of it would not have been possible if Caroline hadn't been there to shove him into the right direction or pushed him to do better.

Caroline held her bump trying to understand all the emotions running through her even now will her husband close to her she felt indestructible. He made her stronger giving her as much love and appreciation as he could everyday they had spent together.

They made each other fight for their love to keep it strong to work on a happy ending so far everything seemed perfect and it really was. As they made their way back home Klaus held his wife's hand unable to let go always making sure she wasn't going anywhere he couldn't protect her.

Entering their home his siblings and Caroline's mother were in the kitchen Caroline hugged her mother jumping for joy when she announced they were having a little girl. Rebekah came in from the living room where they had played holding Henry he smiled when he saw his parents.

Caroline moved to grab her son greeting Bekah in the process he stepped in next to her as she held their son showing him a picture the doctor had printed out for them. Festivities soon ensued and as Klaus watched his family celebrate a new life he was reminded of how fortunate he was to have a family like his own.

* * *

It had been four years since Klaus had asked her to marry him in a way only Klaus could she smiled revisiting the past in her mind. Her children playing in the living room their father had built for them on the same ground where he lived his happiest memories as a youth.

She held her coffee mug waiting for Elijah to call. She tapped on the counter as she eyed the clock once more that afternoon it had taken a lot to have this day arrive. It had taken months of scouring and searching for the perfect anniversary present but thanks to Elijah's help she had finally found it.

Caroline jumped from the couch when her cell rang rousing the children as she sat down on the carpet next to them. She kissed her daughter's hair as she spoke to Elijah. He was on his way now, "I think you'll be pleased," he said.

Henry recognized his voice and started looking around for his uncle saying his older cousin's name, "Gisle," which was actually Gisele. Caroline nodded whispering that she was on her way too.

She hung up soon after clapping now she was happy she could do this for the man that had given her so much. Caroline spotted Klaus coming from upstairs where he had been working on a new project that was commissioned.

She stood up meeting him at the staircase, "I have a surprise for you," She told him grinning as he gave her an interested look. His eyes told her to continue but she shook her head instead enveloping him in a hug.

"Caroline," Klaus said but didn't finish as the doorbell rang cutting his interrogation short he gave her a look that said their conversation wasn't over. He smirked when she waved him off simpering he laughed opening the door surprised to find Kat and his god-daughter there.

"And Elijah?" he quarried making Kat frown he quickly back-tracked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you." She shook her head and he knew he wasn't forgiven. However a cute little brown-eyed girl took his mind off of that when she reached out for him.

Quickly he picked Gisele up spinning her around, "And there's the fairest of them all," he greeted her giving her a slobbering kiss. "Ew," she said but her giggled told him she enjoyed being spoiled by her uncle.

"Ah, brother," Elijah said appearing behind his wife he kissed her cheek stepping inside with them all. Caroline suddenly appeared behind Klaus her hand at his waist as she said her hello's to the married couple. It was all very odd to Klaus.

* * *

Klaus shut Caroline's door after leaving the restaurant he had made reservations for their anniversary. He paced a bit behind the car nervously before sighing and getting into the driver seat next to her their kids should have been sleeping off the day by then.

Caroline had said they had a surprise for him when they got back but no one would say what it was. The '_They_' was still in question because even Stefan who was supposed to be his best friend wouldn't say who or what was involved. That was surprising because it seemed Bekah's inability to keep a secret had rubbed off on him over the years.

With each mile closer to their home it seemed Caroline got more and more excited prompting him to slow down and make her sweat too. It was kind of cruel doing that to a woman but they had been on about this secret for two days now. It wasn't fair.

When he drove up he paused looking at her she smiled her earlier excitement disappearing which made him reluctant to go inside. What was going on? She got out of the car before he could but still waited for him follow after her taking his hand.

* * *

As soon as they entered the house there was a chatter died down Caroline's hand slipped from his waving at everyone. And he meant everyone, his entire family was there and getting bigger. Soon he would need a bigger living room he thought.

Caroline then took Klaus' hand once more nervously leading him to the living room her other hand wrapped around his eyes. She shielded everything from view as she slowly walked him over to the fireplace.

"No peeking," she murmured to him as he tried to wiggle from her grasp sometimes he was worse than their son. She mouthed a thank you to the family for setting the whole thing up while they were out. Kol gave her thumbs up making her smile tilting her head. He could be so nice when he wanted to be.

Finally they came to a stop Klaus thought he might combust before anything good happened but thankfully it was almost over. He reached a hand out feeling the brick of the fireplace, his other hand letting go of his wife he turned in her direction, "Caroline, what's going on," he asked curiously running his hand across the panel.

She giggled beside him thinking he probably wouldn't find it funny how lost he looked at the moment. Schooling her face she rolled her shoulders back as she removed her hand his eyes opened adjusting once more to the light coming in from the back windows.

Klaus blinked unbelievingly from his wife to the painting on the wall in front of him, he felt his family coming in closer behind him. It was real, his mother, the painting of his mother he thought he had lost all that time ago in the fire. It was here and Caroline was to blame.

He turned to her again when her hand came to rest on his shoulder. Klaus picked her up spinning them and kissing her she looked up into his eyes when he finally stopped. "Thank you," he said to her looking into her eyes and brushing her hair away.

She was always so beautiful inside and out he was awestruck by her every day. It was in the things she did for him and the way she loved him even when he was at his worst. She never let him forget that where he came from made him and she loved him as he was.

Caroline smiled up at him glad that her gift had the desired effect she watched as he turned his face looking over at their family. Her hands clasped together when he put her down turning to see his family. She was happy she had never let the memory of their first night together go.

She knew how much it haunted Klaus to think that painting was gone and she had to know if it was possible to see it again. Once she found out through Elijah that it had been retained by the people who had caught Mikael it was just back-tracking from there. Elijah had been the one to see the man though knowing Klaus would have been very upset to find his wife visiting his step-father.

"Thank you all." Klaus said grinning from ear to ear his eyes never leaving Caroline's for too long, "For everything." He gestured around them. "I really couldn't have been this happy without you all." They all came forward smiling as bright as him as Caroline and her mother took a step back for the sibling to talk among themselves.

* * *

After a cake and some wine their guest decided to go home pair by pair disappearing until only Caroline's mother was left to go to her guest bedroom on the first floor. Caroline finished cleaning up in the kitchen after plastic wrapping the leftover german chocolate cake she washed her hands.

Her husband had gone upstairs after loading the dishwasher, another thing to scratch off her list for the morning she thought. Making her way up the stairs she heard him in their son's room checking in on him. Caroline knew he was especially scared about not being a good father to Henry but it was moment like this she knew he was doing okay.

He listened to his son breath in and out which he thought was the most calming thing he'd ever experience next to Caroline's hand in his. Looking over at his sleeping daughter he couldn't believe how much she looked like her mother. Hannah was going to break some hearts one day starting with his.

Caroline walked in as quietly as she could and sat on the couch they had put in there for nights when the kids decided they wanted to stay up late. He turned to look at her the only light shining in the room was from the moon making him look pretty good, though it didn't take a whole lot for him to look good.

* * *

He smirked knowing where her mind was at he stalked over to her kneeling by her feet his hands coming to her knees pushing them apart. She leaned forward kissing him before he could even shut his eyes fully. He kissed her softly his hand holding her head close he felt her kiss him back lightly.

Caroline felt his hands run down her back one staying and the other coming down further just before he lifted her up. She quickly wrapped her arms around him he was thankful she at least left the door slightly ajar for them to exit. He shut the door as quietly as he could before kissing his wife again this time with more passion protruding in every brush across her lips.

"Happy Anniversary," he murmured against the soft skin of her neck making her shudder every single time. He loved it just as much as she did she thought just as they reached their door she helped him out opening it for them. Caroline felt his finger already removing the straps from her dress his kiss on her shoulder making her faint.

He said he would take care of her, he had promised her here on this bed years ago that he would never leave her side. This night just like every other night they lay here holding each other until they feel asleep he would show her just how much he meant those words. Tonight however was for the lovers inside of them.

Klaus felt her come up kissing him with just as much force as he gave her in a never-ending battle for dominance. He smirked letting her think she could out do him when he let her take over it gave him enough time to pull her out of that dress.

Tomorrow morning would be another day like any other with her children and his love by her side but tonight he was just hers. Klaus would never really know how much she really loved him when she couldn't see how much herself, it seemed ever-changing and growing like a vine on a tree.

They had grown so much and given so much to make their happy ending and it wasn't always perfect but even its problems were welcome. The alternative was walking away and there was no walking away anymore from the moment he came knocking on her door there was no way out.


End file.
